La malédiction des Darkflower
by Nuit Sans Lune
Summary: Un sombre et triste passé, morte, si jeune, ressuscitée. Rivalité entre deux grandes familles au Sang Pur. Comment Hermione va t'elle s'en sortir ? Draco Malfoy ne sera peut être pas le seul à avoir un rôle à jouer dans cette sombre pièce. Fic suspendue.
1. La lettre tant attendue

La malédiction des Darkflower  
  
Romance/Mystery  
  
Rating : PG mais je préviens tout de suite, il y aura quelques passages R dans certains chapitres.  
  
Disclaimer : Tout, sauf certains personnages que je ferais peut être intervenir, appartient à la grande J.K.R !! Elle ne m'a même pas laissée le beau Draco Malfoy snif !  
  
Me revoilà donc avec une nouvelle fiction sous le bras, j'ai plein d'idées qui ne demandent qu'a être écrites et envoyées mais il va falloir que j'y prenne du temps ! Alors, j'espère que vous aimerez ma nouvelle fiction ! Bon, trêve de blabla et bonne lecture !  
  
PS : je sais que pour l'histoire d'une salle commune de nos deux préfets en chef préférés, c'est la même chose que dans mon autre fic, mais c'est fait exprès car j'ai certaines idées qui se passeront essentiellement dans cette fameuse salle...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
La lettre tant attendue  
  
Hermione Granger, âgée maintenant de 17 ans, était complètement avachie sur son lit, à contempler le plafond comme si celui ci était magnifique, bien que ce ne fut qu'un plafond blanc ordinaire. A bien y regarder, on dirait plutôt que la belle brunette rêvassait. Non, elle réfléchissait. Elle allait bientôt rentrer à Poudlard, dans deux jours exactement, pour entamer sa 7ème année d'étude de la magie, et elle n'avait toujours rien reçu. Rien. Pas un seul hibou provenant de la fameuse école. Dumbledore l'aurait- il oubliée ? Hermione fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'avait-elle toujours pas reçu la fameuse lettre écrite de la main du professeur McGonnagall lui annonçant qu'elle était élue Préfète en Chef ? Peut être espérait-elle trop ? Pourtant, elle avait pleinement respectée et accomplie son travail de Préfète durant ses deux dernières années, son travail scolaire était toujours impeccable, et elle était un parfait exemple à suivre. Alors pourquoi ? Hermione soupira et se redressa sur son lit, balayant du regard sa chambre si familière et pourtant, connaissant Hermione, la chambre ne reflétait pas son caractère habituel, si ce n'est la grande bibliothèque adossée au mur à droite de son lit. En face de celui ci trônait un vaste bureau en métal argenté, comportant six tiroirs, divisés en trois de chaque côté, et comportant toutes sortes d'objets moldus destinés à la décoration. Un ordinateur avait également sa place sur le bureau, et les côtés de son écran étaient couvert de photos. Des peluches étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur le lit de la jeune gryffondor, dont les couvertures était dans les tons rouge et or. Hermione aimait beaucoup son lit deux place, en métal lui aussi, car, à l'aide du bureau, il donnait une touche de modernité à sa chambre, et de plus, elle avait tout le loisir de s'y étalée de tout son long en prenant le maximum de place possible. A droite de son bureau était installée une grande fenêtre aux rideaux argentés et légèrement transparents, qui donnait sur la rue. En ce moment même, sa fenêtre était grande ouverte et laissait filtré les doux rayons du soleil matinal. Bien que le temps s'était nettement rafraîchit à l'approche du mois de septembre, la chaleur de l'été était encore présente, mais s'estompait peu à peu... Hermione tourna son regard vers on réveil, il indiquait 9h36. Elle était toujours en chemise de nuit et elle n'avait aucune envie de s'habiller. Par contre, son ventre commençait à gargouiller, lui signalant que c'était l'heure du petit déjeuné. Hermione s'étira longuement comme un petit chat puis se résolut à se lever. Effort exceptionnel ! Surtout pour un dimanche matin. Elle enfila ses pantoufles et sa robe de chambre, puis descendit à la cuisine d'où s'élevait le bruit d'une conversation et la bonne odeur du pain grillé. Mme Granger était en grande conversation avec son mari :  
  
« Mais enfin Jean, tu sais bien qu'il faudra lui dire un jour ou l'autre ! » disait celle ci.  
  
« Oui oui je sais, mais ce n'est pas encore le bon moment, écoute, elle est encore un peu jeune et... » protesta Mr Granger.  
  
« Mais elle à 17 ans tout de même ! » coupa Mme Granger.  
  
« Mm mm. Bonjour. » dit Hermione d'une voix encore ensommeillée.  
  
Les deux parents d'Hermione sursautèrent et se glissèrent un regard entendu qui voulait dire quelque chose comme : « on en reparlera plus tard. ».  
  
« Ho bonjour ma chérie ! Bien dormie ? » s'exclama Mme Granger.  
  
« Ouais... on va dire ça comme ça. » bougonna Hermione qui avait pris place à la table et commençait à mordre avidement dans un toast.  
  
« Ho... tu n'as toujours rien reçu ? » tenta Mr Granger.  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Tu sais Hermy, peut être que ton ami, Ron Weasley, à été élu Préfet en Chef de Gryffondor, c'est un bon élève aussi n'est ce pas ? » dit sa mère.  
  
« Mm. Pas vraiment. D'ailleurs, ça ne me remonte pas le moral, maman. » reprit Hermione entre deux bouchées.  
  
Hermione crut un instant voir sa mère tressaillir quand elle l'avait appelée Maman. Non, ce devait être son imagination. Hermione reporta son attention sur son bol de lait dont elle avala le contenu en une gorgée.  
  
Elle s'apprêtait à se lever de table et à rejoindre sa chambre quand le téléphone sonna. Hermione se dirigea donc vers l'appareil et porta le combiné à son oreille.  
  
« Allô ? »  
  
« Salut Hermione ! C'est Cathy, ça va ? » répondit une voix fluette à l'autre bout du fil.  
  
« Ha, salut. Mouais ça va, et toi ? » répondit Hermione.  
  
« Très bien. Dit moi, tu est libre cette après midi ? »  
  
« Heu... »  
  
« Vu que moi je ne fais rien de spécial, je me disais qu'on aurai pu aller faire un tour en ville, histoire de faire les magasins ! » enchaîna Cathy. Cathy était une des amies moldus d'Hermione, qui ne savait rien, mais vraiment rien, de Poudlard et du monde de la magie qui était lié à cette dernière.  
  
« Ben... Je sais pas, j'ai pas vraiment d'argent de poche en ce moment et... » répondit Hermione.  
  
« Demande à ta mère. » coupa Cathy.  
  
« Non je préfère la laisser hors de mes problèmes d'argent c'est pas à elle de... »  
  
« Ho je vois. » l'interrompit une nouvelle fois son amie.  
  
« Ne sois pas fâchée mais en plus je n'ai pas tellement envie de traîner les magasins, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça... » conclue Hermione.  
  
« Bon ben ok, comme tu veux. Ben je te laisse, salut. »  
  
« Salut... »  
  
Hermione raccrocha le combiné à son socle et coupa court à la discussion. La voix de Mme Granger résonna aux oreilles d'Hermione depuis la cuisine.  
  
« C'était qui ? »  
  
« Cathy. » répondit Hermione d'un air lointain. Puis elle jugea bon de remonter jusqu'à sa chambre.  
  
En ouvrant sa porte, Hermione opta directement pour la solution « je m'affale de tout mon long sur mon lit » et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Encore un beau dimanche de gâché. Qu'allait-elle faire de sa journée ? Si seulement elle avait reçu cette maudite lettre... Encore un peu d'espoir... Peut être demain, la veille de la rentrée, elle trouverais à sa fenêtre un des grand hiboux de Poudlard, une lettre à l'écriture verte émeraude dans le bec. Elle tourna son regard une fois de plus sur son réveil. Il indiquait cette fois ci 10h00 pile. Ce n'étais que le début de la journée. Comme il faisait plutôt beau et que le soleil était au rendez vous, Hermione décida de se mettre en maillot de bain et de faire un tour dans la piscine.  
  
Quand Hermione se pointa dans son jardin, vêtue d'un maillot de bain deux pièces blanc, sa serviette sous le bras, ses lunettes de soleil sur son petit nez légèrement retroussé, et qu'elle s'installa au bord de sa piscine, on aurait pu croire que c'était encore les vacances. Pourtant dans un certain sens, elles étaient toujours là, mais Hermione s'en lassait. Vivement la rentrée, qu'elle puisse retrouver Ron et Harry, et qu'elle puisse s'abonner à ses études et à ses examens...  
  
Elle trempa ses pieds dans l'eau turquoise de la piscine et constata avec un demi sourire que celle ci était plutôt chaude. Hermione réussit donc à rentrer dans l'eau avec une grande facilité. Par Merlin quelle agréable sensation que celle de l'eau tiède contre sa peau... Mais ce calme et cette sensation de confort se vit vite confronter à un projectile volant qui atterrit sans prévenir en plein dans la piscine, juste devant Hermione. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils quand elle s'aperçut que le soi disant projectile était un hibou. En deux brasses, Hermione avait rejoint le hibou qui essayait tant bien que mal à s'extirper de l'eau. Elle le prit dans ses main et le posa sur le bord, le hibou lui hulula un remerciement de gratitude. Hermione entreprît de sortir de la piscine et de s'approcher du hibou, dont la lettre qui était accrochée à sa patte était trempée, et l'écriture avait coulée.  
  
« C'est malin... Tu pouvais pas te poser sur le bord tout simplement ? » lança Hermione à l'adresse du hibou.  
  
Celui ci répondit avec un maigre hululement pathétique.  
  
Hermione soupira.  
  
« Bon, bouge pas, je reviens... »  
  
La jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas rapide jusqu'à sa chambre et entreprît de sortir un coffre en bois de dessous son lit, d'où elle sortit sa baguette magique. Une fois celle ci en main, elle s'empressa de redescendre vers la piscine, où le hibou attendait sagement, la lettre toujours accrochée à sa patte. Hermione pointa sa baguette sur la lettre :  
  
« recurvite ! »  
  
La lettre parût alors comme ci elle n'était pas tombée dans l'eau. Hermione détacha la lettre de la patte du hibou et ceci fait, le hibou s'envola à tir d'ailes, redoutant une nouvelle objection narquoise de la part d'Hermione.  
  
Quand celle ci aperçue la belle écriture verte émeraude qui ornait la lettre, un grand sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres encore humides. La lettre venait sûrement de Poudlard ! Et elle n'avait pas tord, lorsque Hermione eue finie d'ouvrir le courrier et de le déplier, elle pue y lire :  
  
Chère Miss Granger,  
  
Je suis navrée du retard de cette lettre, mais soyez en sûre, on vous l'aurais tout de même envoyée avant la rentrée qui est prévue, je le rappel, le 2 septembre de cette année.  
  
J'ai la joie, Miss Granger, de vous féliciter pour votre nomination en tant que Préfète en Chef à Poudlard. Ceci est la juste récompense de votre acharnement et de votre réussite, tant dans le travail scolaire que dans votre poste de Préfète en ces deux dernières années.  
  
Le Poudlard Express, partira comme tous les ans à 11h précise, mais j'aimerais vous voir présente une demis heure en avance dans le compartiment à l'extrémité du train, vers la cabine des professeurs, afin de vous donnez certaines instructions pour mener à bien votre nouvelle fonction. Votre homologue masculin sera également présent.  
  
Je vous prie d'agréer Miss, mes salutations les plus respectueuses,  
  
Professeur McGonnagall  
  
Directrice adjointe de Poudlard  
  
Le sourire d'Hermione s'intensifia puis se transforma une un froncement de sourcils. Son homologue masculin ? Qui ça pouvait bien être ? (Note de l'auteur : Bien sûr, pas de surprise la dessus, c'est plutôt classique !). Mais le sourire réapparut bientôt sur le doux visage d'Hermione. Préfète en Chef ! ça y était ! Enfin ! Ils ne l'avaient donc pas oubliée !  
  
Hermione se précipita vers le salon, où se trouvaient ses parents, pour leur annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle !  
  
« Maman, Papa ! ça y'est ! Je suis Préfète en Chef ! » hurla de joie Hermione en brandissant sa lettre de nomination comme un trophée.  
  
« C'est super, ça ma chérie ! » s'exclama, d'une voix qui sonnait fausse, sa mère.  
  
« Quoi ? ça ne vous faits pas plaisir ? » s'indigna Hermione.  
  
« Si, si bien sûr ma puce mais... » commença Mr. Granger.  
  
« Mais quoi ? »  
  
« Nous, ... Lucie et moi, nous... » continua avec difficulté Mr. Granger.  
  
« Vous... ? » s'impatienta Hermione.  
  
« Nous devons de dire quelque chose d'important. » lâcha Mme. Granger.  
  
« Ha ? »  
  
« Oui, bon commençons par le commencement... » dirent Jean Granger et Lucie Granger en même temps. 


	2. La vérité

Désolée pour cette longue attente mais j'était en vacances !! Bah, c'est pas plus mal, vous avez eu le temps de cogitez un peu et de reviewez !! En tout cas, je suis super sympas hein, parce que je suis rentrée hier soir de vacances, et je repars demain matin, en gros je suis là qu'une journée et je pense à vous en vous offrant cette suite que j'ai faite aujourd'hui !!! Mais pour le 3ème chapitre, il va falloir attendre car comme je l'ai dit, je repart en vacances demain héhé !!! Bon allez, Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Llewella : Oui c'est vrai, pas beaucoup de surprise pour le premier chapitre, mais après tout, ce n'est que le premier chapitre... Ouais, j'ai laissée tomber l'idée d'Hermione à Serpentard parce que Draco gentil ça le faisait pas du tout mais alors vraiment pas du tout ! Bonne vacances à toi aussi, et j'adore Black Ginny !!! Bisous.  
  
Paige Winders : Raaah je pensais garder le secret jusqu'à au moins ce deuxième chapitre mais bon tant pis... Mais c'était prévisible cette adoption n'est ce pas ? Tu as visée juste !  
  
Talema : Tout de suite !! La voici la voilà !  
  
Gody : Ok et bien voici la suite !  
  
Lilouthephoenix : Oui c'est cruel mais c'est ce qui s'appelle entretenir le suspens !! héhé... Allez, console toi avec cette suite !!  
  
hazéêva lavana : Merci je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, mais ce n'est que le début donc... Allez, gros bisous et vla la suite... !  
  
Jun Rogue : Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments qui me font super plaisir !!! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !  
  
Marilla-Chan : Tu adore ? SUPER !!! ça me fais plaisir !!! J'espère que tu adorera aussi ce nouveau chapitre !!!  
  
Diane13 : Merci beaucoup ! Effectivement, le hibou était un petit peu con hein... mais moi je le voyait bien se prendre un ptit bain alors voilà !!!   
  
Kenya Malfoy : Les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre !!! Où presque toutes... Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! La chance, les états unis !!! Alors c'était comment ???  
  
Linana : La suite et le deuxième chapitre donc, les voici !!! Contente que ça te plaise !  
  
Je vous remercie tous pour vos adorables reviews continuez comme ça vous me faites super plaisir !!!  
  
La malédiction des Darkflower  
  
Chapitre 2 La vérité...  
  
Rappel : « Bon, commençons par le commencement... » dirent Jean Granger et Lucie Granger en même temps.  
  
« Tu est grande maintenant, tu as 17 ans, tu est en âge de savoir... » ajouta Lucie d'une voix tremblante.  
  
« Mais savoir quoi enfin ? » s'impatienta Hermione.  
  
Mr. Et Mme. Granger se jetèrent un coup d'œil furtif avant de se retourner vers leur fille adoptive :  
  
« Nous... nous ne sommes pas tes vrais parents, Hermione, nous t'avons adoptée quand tu avais quelques mois... » dit Jean d'une voix inquiète.  
  
Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite se que son père venait de lui dire. Son père ? Non... Ce n'était donc pas son vrai père ? Et Lucie n'était pas sa vrai mère non plus ? Hermione s'effondra dans le fauteuil le plus proche en lançant des regards perdus à ses parents adoptifs.  
  
« Ho je sais que ce n'est pas facile Hermione... C'est pourtant la vérité... » ajouta Lucie d'une voix douce.  
  
« Qui... qui sont mes... mes vrais parents alors ? » balbutia Hermione.  
  
« Nous ne savons pas, nous t'avons trouvée sur le seuil de notre porte, un matin de juin. Il y avait juste un petit mot posé sur ton couffin : Prenez soin d'elle je vous en prie... » répondit Lucie le regard perdu dans le vague, se remémorant ce souvenir...  
  
« Alors... alors on m'as abandonnée ? On m'as abandonnée ? » s'écria Hermione.  
  
« Oui et non ma chérie... Le petit mot disait bien : Prenez soin d'elle je vous en prie... C'est la preuve que celui ou celle qui t'as laissée chez nous tenait à toi... Il ou elle n'avait peut être pas le choix... » reprit Jean.  
  
Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle avait donc été adoptée, et elle n'était donc pas une Granger ? Elle ne connaissait pas son vrai nom ! Peut être descendait-elle d'une lignée de sorciers ? Peut être était-elle donc pas une « Sang-de-Bourbe » comme aimait le clamer Malfoy ? Qui étaient ses vrais parents alors ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils abandonnée ? Trop de questions sans réponses...  
  
« Je vais aller me reposer... » murmura Hermione d'une voix blanche en se levant de son fauteuil sous le regard inquiet de Mr et Mme Granger.  
  
Elle monta rapidement les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre, où elle s'étala de tout son long sur son lit. La tête calée contre un oreiller, toujours en maillot de bain, Hermione ferma les yeux pour mieux réfléchir... Elle trouverait qui étaient ses vrais parents, et pourquoi ils l'avaient abandonnée... Ho oui, elle trouverais ! Foie d'Hermione Granger... Enfin... Hermione... quelque chose...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Deux jours s'étaient écoulés et ce matin était le matin de la rentrée à Poudlard. Hermione était toute excitée à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard et d'être Préfète en Chef, elle en avait presque oubliée son histoire d'adoption. Elle se leva donc se matin là plus tôt que les autres années, car elle avait rendez vous une demis heure avant le départ du Poudlard Express avec le professeur McGonagall pour ses instructions de Préfète en Chef. Hermione avait à peine finie de déjeuner qu'elle remontait déjà quatre à quatre les escaliers et se ruait dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il faisait déjà moins chaud et le soleil avait fait place aux nuages gris et blanc, d'où tombait une pluie fine qui venait chatouiller le béton des routes et des trottoirs. Hermione enfila donc un pull noir et un jean, une paire de baskets et tenta de se démêler les cheveux mais c'étaient sans succès. Sa valise à la main, Pattenrond à sa suite, Hermione se posta devant la porte d'entrée en attendant les Granger.  
  
« Je suis prête ! On y va ? Faut pas que je sois en retard ! » s'écria t- elle à l'intention des Granger.  
  
Ils arrivèrent une minute après.  
  
« Ma chérie, c'est Jean qui t'emmène jusqu'à la gare, moi je ne peux pas venir, on à des invités à midi et il faut que je cuisine. Je t'aime très fort, passe une bonne année ! » lui dit Lucie d'un ton chaleureux et maternel en étreignant Hermione.  
  
« Allez on y va ! » dit Jean.  
  
Hermione fourra sa valise dans le coffre, Pattenrond dans sa cage de voyage pour chat, et prie place dans la voiture. Jean se mit au volant et tendit que la voiture démarrait afin d'emporter Hermione jusqu'à la gare, celle-ci donnait quelques petits signes de mains frénétiques à Lucie Granger en signes d'au revoir.  
  
La voiture de Mr. Granger se rangea sur le bas côté afin de permettre à Hermione de sortir en toute sécurité.  
  
« Je ne t'accompagne pas jusqu'à l'entrée de la gare ma puce parce que ta mè... heu, Lucie à besoin de mon aide aux fourneaux ! » dit Jean à Hermione tendit qu'il aidait cette dernière à sortir ses affaires du coffre.  
  
« Pas de problèmes, je suis juste devant, je ne vais pas me perdre ! » répondit Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Bon, et bien, bonne année scolaire Hermy ! »  
  
Jean embrassa sa fille adoptive sur la joue et reprit place dans la voiture. Hermione suivit la voiture du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus l'apercevoir et se résolut à se diriger vers la gare. Celle-ci était bruyante et remplie de Moldus venus prendre le train en direction d'une quelconque destination. Hermione tira ses bagages à sa suite jusqu'à la jonction des voies 9 et 10. Dès que personne ne fit attention à elle, Hermione glissa entre les deux voies pour se retrouver sur le quai 9¾. Il était désert...  
  
« Normal, j'ai une demi heure d'avance, pour la réunion des Préfets en Chef... » songea Hermione.  
  
Elle tira ses bagages le long du quai afin de se rendre à l'extrémité du Poudlard Express, où devaient se trouver le professeur McGonagall et son homologue masculin. Hermione, enfin arrivée à l'extrémité du train, fit coulisser une des portes d'entrée et s'engouffra à l'intérieur du train, lui aussi désert... Ce silence lourd et inquiétant lui fit courir un léger frisson le long du dos. Elle ouvrit un compartiment, où elle déposa ses affaires et se dirigea vers celui d'à côté, qui se révélait être le compartiment où elle avait rendez vous. En l'ouvrant, elle fut submergée par une vague de panique : il était vide ! PERSONNE !!  
  
« PERSONNE ! Comment ça personne ?! Où est le professeur McGonagall, et l'autre Préfet en Chef ?! » s'écria Hermione à voix haute.  
  
« L'autre Préfet en Chef, il est là, quand à la vieille... je ne sais pas. » dit soudain une voix traînante et glacial derrière le dos d'Hermione.  
  
Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement, elle se retourna au quart de tour pour faire face à Malfoy qui souriait de son habituel sourire moqueur et narquois.  
  
« MALFOY ! Imbécile ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » s'écria la jeune Gryffondor, encore apeurée et choquée.  
  
« Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'as semblé... Mais c'était le but recherché. » répondit Draco en affichant un sourire triomphal.  
  
« Ne me dis pas que c'est... TOI l'autre Préfet en Chef ? »  
  
« Désolé de te contrarié, mais je vais te le dire... c'est MOI l'autre Préfet en Chef ! »  
  
« TOI ? »répéta Hermione.  
  
« Moi... » acquiesça Draco, visiblement lassé de la lenteur d'esprit de la jeune fille en cette matinée.  
  
« C'est pas possible ! Dumbledore à perdu la boule ! » s'emporta Hermione.  
  
« Depuis le temps que je le dit... ce vieux est sénile et abruti, mais je dois admettre qu'un éclair de lucidité à traversé son esprit décharné en me nommant Préfet en Chef... » acheva Draco.  
  
Hermione poussa Malfoy d'un coup de coude sur le côté et s'empressa de fouiller tous le train, compartiment par compartiment, à la recherche du professeur McGonagall. Mais c'était en vain... Hermione revient bredouille dans le compartiment où elle avait laissée ses affaires, Malfoy était assis tranquillement sur un des fauteuils. A l'arrivée penaude de la jeune fille, Draco haussa un sourcil :  
  
« Tu n'as trouvée personne je présume ? » lui lança t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
  
« Ho la ferme Malfoy ! » lâcha Hermione en se laissant tombée sur un autre fauteuil, le plus éloigné de celui de Malfoy.  
  
« Dis donc, Sang de Bourbe, je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça ! » cracha Malfoy.  
  
« Ha ouais ? Je te parle comme je veux ! Depuis quand il me faut ta permission ? » ironisa Hermione, au comble de l'exaspération.  
  
« Sale garce... » murmura Draco.  
  
« J'ai entendue. »  
  
« Tant mieux sale petite Sang de Bourbe ! »  
  
Hermione ne répondit rien, elle aurait bien aimée lui balancer une remarque de ce genre à la figure : Qui te dit que je suis une Sang de Bourbe ? Mais elle s'en abstenue, préférant garder son histoire d'adoption pour elle seule. Elle regarda sa montre, elle indiquait 11h15. Encore un quart d'heure à attendre en compagnie de cette sale fouine de Malfoy. C'était vraiment pas de chance ! Que faisait donc le professeur McGonagall ? Hermione décida d'ignorer Malfoy qui lui lançait des regards noirs en se plongeant dans un livre, qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac. Elle pue lire tranquillement cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que Draco vienne à nouveau la déranger :  
  
« C'est plus fort que toi hein ? On est même pas encore à Poudlard que tu étudie ? T'es vraiment rien d'autre qu'un sale petit rat de bibliothèque, toujours confinée dans ses bouquins ! »  
  
« Et qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire à toi hein ? » lui répondit t-elle, la voix légèrement tendue face aux propos de Malfoy qui l'avaient blessée.  
  
« Pfff... non mais regarde toi ! Ta toujours la même tête mal coiffée ! »  
  
« ça ne répond pas à ma question ça, Malfoy... Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire ? » répéta Hermione.  
  
« ... Rien c'est vrai, mais tu fais pitié Sang de Bourbe ! »  
  
Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de replonger le nez dans son livre et de se cachée le visage, de façon à ce que Malfoy ne voit pas ses yeux remplies de larmes. Il était allé trop loin cette fois ! Il n'as donc pas de cœur ? Hermione jeta un regard furtif en direction du blond. C'est vrai que lui, il était plutôt séduisant... On devinait sous son uniforme des muscles et un torse bien bâti par le Quidditch, ses yeux d'un bleu-gris profond pouvaient, d'un seul regard, faire fondre n'importe quelle fille, et ses cheveux blonds platine n'étaient plus plaqués en arrière, laissant ainsi quelques mèches rebelles tombées le long de son visage gracieux, en lui donnant un air de voyou... Hermione se ressaisit vite fait et replongea dans son livre ! Elle admirait son pire ennemi maintenant ? Pire : elle le trouvait séduisant !  
  
Lorsque 11h25 s'affichèrent sur la montre d'Hermione, le brouhaha des élèves qui arrivaient sur le quai se fit entendre. Malfoy se leva et lança un dernier regard à Hermione :  
  
« Bon, je vais pas resté plus longtemps en ton ennuyeuse compagnie, Sang de Bourbe. »  
  
« Tant mieux, l'air commençait à être pollué à cause de toi... Et je ne t'ai jamais demandée de resté je te signale... » rétorqua Hermione.  
  
Draco s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune Gryffondor et lui empoigna douloureusement le visage :  
  
« Ne me reparle plus jamais sur ce ton, Sang de Bourbe ! Tu pourrais bien le regretter ! » cracha t'il au visage d'Hermione.  
  
Puis il tourna les talons en claquant la porte du compartiment et en laissant derrière lui une Hermione choquée et surprise. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna entrèrent dans le compartiment d'Hermione et y déposèrent leurs affaires.  
  
« Salut Hermione ! » dirent-ils tous en même temps et en prenant place sur les fauteuils libres.  
  
« Salut Harry ! » dit Hermione en se tournant vers le concerné. « Salut Ron, Ginny ! » dit elle en se tournant cette fois ci du côté des Weasley. « Salut Neville, Luna ! » dit elle enfin aux deux derniers. « Je suis contente de vous revoir, tous ! Vous avez passés de bonnes vacances ? »  
  
« Super, hein Harry ? On est allés en Grèce cette année avec toute la famille, grâce aux affaires de Fred et Georges ! Leur magasin fonctionne à merveille !! » s'exclamma Ron, tout joyeux.  
  
« Ouais c'est vrai, c'est beau en plus la Grèce, t'aurais vu ça Hermione ! » continua Harry.  
  
« J'y suis allée déjà il y à deux ans avec mes... mes parents. »balbutia Hermione. « Harry, tu était donc chez Ron ? » s'empressa t'elle de continuer pour cacher son trouble.  
  
« Ouais, et on s'est bien amusés ! » intervint Ginny.  
  
« Et vous ? Vous avez fait quoi ? » demanda Hermione à l'intention de Neville et Luna.  
  
« Ho... moi je suis restée chez ma grand mère... » dit Neville, la mine quelque peu renfrognée.  
  
« Et moi, j'ai aidé papa à réaliser un reportage sur les Korpek à poils longs. » s'exclamma fièrement Luna de sa voix rêveuse.  
  
« Luna ! Les Korpek à poils longs n'existent pas ! Tous le monde le sait ! » s'exaspéra Hermione.  
  
« Heu... C'est quoi des Korpek à poils longs ? » demanda bêtement Ron.  
  
« On s'en fiche, puisque Hermione dit que ça n'existe pas ! » répliqua Ginny.  
  
Les six adolescents furent interrompus dans leur conversation par la dame aux friandises :  
  
« Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ? » leur demanda t'elle, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Hermione trouvait sa remarque déplacée, ils n'étaient plus des enfants, ils avaient tous de même 17 ans ! Dans sa conversation avec ses amis, Hermione n'avait pas remarquée que le train avait démarré.  
  
« Non merci. » répondit évasivement Luna.  
  
« Moi je veux bien prendre quelque chocogrenouille ! » répondit Harry qui s'approchait déjà de la dame aux friandises et de son chariot.  
  
Une fois ses achats fait, Harry retourna s'asseoir et distribua les chocogrenouille qu'il avait acheté à chacun de ses amis. Hermione ouvrit le sien et la grenouille en chocolat sauta immédiatement de son emballage et, ainsi libérée, vient sauter sur la figure de Neville, qui poussa un petit cri de stupeur. Hermione observa sa carte du chocogrenouille. Elle représentait un vieux sorcier en robe noire et au capuchon rabattu, du nom de Eldinor Darkflower. Intriguée, elle retourna sa carte pour y lire les quelques lignes qui y étaient inscrites :  
  
Eldinor Darkflower, puissant mage noir du temps de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois- Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, était le seul, hormis Albus Dumbledore, qui eu jamais fait peur à Vous Savez Qui. Effectivement, à l'opposé du sage directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Eldinor Darkflower, rivalisait avec Vous Savez Qui, en matière de magie noire, et avait juré de le détrôner et de prendre sa place. Mais il fut assassiné par de fidèles mangemorts sous le commandement de Vous Savez Qui.  
  
Hermione trouvait ce bonhomme étrange mais elle se contenta de ranger la carte dans sa poche.  
  
« Eh ! On arrive bientôt, on devrait peut être s'habiller non ? » remarqua Harry.  
  
« Ouais t'as raison ! » approuva Ginny.  
  
Les six amis s'habillèrent en silence, chacun revêtant sa robe de sorcier respective. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Poudlard Express stoppa. Hermione plaqua ses mains autour de ses yeux et s'appuya contre la vitre, en essayant de distinguer quelque chose au dehors, car une pluie battante et lourde venait de se déclencher. Elle en conclue simplement que le train était arrivé à destination, c'est-à-dire à Pré au lard. Les six adolescents descendirent de leur compartiment et rabattirent leur capuchon sur leur tête afin de n'être pas trop trempés. Mais, la pluie était tellement forte et pénétrante que, le temps de trouver une diligence libre, Hermione et les autres étaient mouillés de la tête aux pieds. Une fois la diligence libre en question trouvée, nos six amis se précipitèrent sur la porte. Mais un élève de deuxième année était déjà là.  
  
« Heu... On peut monter avec toi ? » demanda Harry à l'élève frigorifié.  
  
« Oui oui, bien sûr ! » s'empressa de répondre celui-ci.  
  
Neville monta le premier, suivit de Luna, Ginny, Ron et enfin Harry. Il n'y avait plus de places pour Hermione (Nda : je suppose qu'une diligence contient six places mais je ne suis pas sûre, du moins je ne me rappelle plus !).  
  
« Heu... Tu nous en veux pas Hermione mais... y'a plus de place. » s'excusa Ron.  
  
« C'est pas grave, je vais cherchée une autre diligence. On se retrouve dans la grande salle ! » répondit Hermione, qui partit déjà en courant sous la pluie à la recherche d'une autre diligence.  
  
Elle en trouva finalement une, elle s'empressa donc de grimper à l'intérieur. Il faisait tellement sombre à l'intérieur qu'elle n'aperçut pas tout de suite le séduisant blond qui était déjà installé.  
  
« Granger, je te prierai, non, plutôt je t'ordonne de descendre tout de suite de cette diligence. » lui lança t'il d'une voix glaciale accompagnée d'un regard venimeux.  
  
« Désolée, mais c'est la seule qui reste ! Et puis, tu n'as rien à m'ordonnée Malfoy ! » rétorqua Hermione, une fois remise de la surprise que le Serpentard lui avait faite.  
  
Soudain, avant qu'elle ou il puissent ajouter quelque chose, un groupe d'élèves de troisième et quatrième année s'engouffrèrent à leur tour dans la diligence, ce qui obligea Hermione à se serrer contre Draco.  
  
« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Ôte tout de suite tes sales pattes de sur moi ! » s'écria celui-ci, faisant sursauter les élèves qui venaient de grimper dans la diligence.  
  
« Figure toi que j'ai pas le choix, Malfoy. »siffla Hermione, d'une voix étrangement inquiétante.  
  
Malfoy, surpris du ton de la voix d'Hermione, préféra ne rien ajouter à sa réplique. D'ailleurs, personne ne dit un mot durant tout le long du trajet qui les menait à l'entrée du château de Poudlard. Une fois arrivé, les élèves de troisième et quatrième année se bousculèrent tellement ils étaient pressés de quitter la diligence, par peur des deux élèves de septième année. Hermione les imita, mais surtout pour s'éloigner de Malfoy le plus vite possible. Elle courut dans la pelouse gorgée d'eau afin de se mettre à l'abri des murs imposants du château, mais tout ce qu'elle y gagna, c'est de glisser, et de s'étaler de tout son long dans la boue, ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher des rires sonores et moqueur de la part d'un groupe de Serpentard qui passaient à côté. Tandis qu'Hermione se relevait avec peine, elle entendit la voix grinçante de Pansy Parkinson lancer à ses amis :  
  
« Non mais regardez là celle là, cette SALE Sang de BOUE !!! » ricana t'elle.  
  
Ce qui déclencha de nouveau rire de la part du groupe de Serpentard qui s'éloignait.  
  
Hermione fulminait, de quel droit se permettait-ils de la mépriser de la sorte ? Et maintenant il fallait qu'elle aille se changer ! Elle ne pouvait pas se présenter dans la grande salle dans cette tenue couverte de boue ! Peut être qu'il faudrait même qu'elle prenne une douche, car il lui semblait que de la boue s'était mêlée à ses cheveux et sur ses mains. C'est donc d'un pas rageur qu'elle continua sa marche jusqu'au château.  
  
Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, elle prie la direction de la tour des Gryffondor, où ses affaires avaient dues être déposées. Une fois devant le tableau de la grosse dame, elle réalisa avec effroi qu'elle n'avait pas prie connaissance du nouveau mot de passe de la salle commune des Gryffondor ! Elle se maudit intérieurement et fit les cents pas devant le tableau. Tous le monde devait s'être regroupés dans la grande salle maintenant ! Et elle ne pouvait pas descendre dans la salle en étant couverte de boue de la tête aux pieds ! La grosse dame observait Hermione depuis quelques minutes et finit par lui adresser la parole d'un ton impatient :  
  
« Alors, vous vous décidez à me le donner ce mot de passe ? »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Et bien ? En plus, cette année, on ne m'a pas informée du nouveau mot de passe ! Vous vous rendez compte ? On m'a oubliée ! » s'indigna la grosse dame devant le silence d'Hermione.  
  
Ces paroles ne firent qu'un tour dans le cerveau d'Hermione. La grosse dame ne connaissait pas le mot de passe ? Elle pouvait donc lui dire n'importe quoi ?  
  
« Heu... Parchemin enchanté ! » dit Hermione d'un ton peu sûr d'elle.  
  
« Vous êtes sûre ? »  
  
« Puisque je vous le dit ! » s'impatienta Hermione.  
  
« Très bien. »  
  
La grosse dame fit pivoter le portrait et Hermione s'engouffra aussitôt dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles et se précipita vers son lit, seulement, ses affaires n'y étaient pas !  
  
« Mais... Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est vraiment pas mon jour ! Où sont mes affaires ?! » cria presque la jeune fille aux bord de la crise de nerf.  
  
Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur le dortoir, les affaires des autres filles y étaient, alors pourquoi pas les siennes ? De plus, son lit ne possédaient même pas de draps, ni oreiller, ni couverture ! Juste un matelas !  
  
« Mais... On m'as oubliée ou quoi ?! »  
  
« Non, mademoiselle, on ne vous à pas oubliée ! » dit une petite voix aiguë derrière le dos d'Hermione.  
  
La jeune fille sursauta et poussa un petit cri avant de se retourner rapidement pour faire face à... Dobby !  
  
« Non mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? Tous le monde s'amuse à me faire peur ou quoi ? » s'emporta Hermione.  
  
« Je... je suis vraiment désolé mademoiselle, milles excuses mademoiselle ! Dobby n'as pas fait exprès ! » couina l'elfe de maison terrorisé.  
  
Hermione se calma quelque peu.  
  
« Non, Dobby, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je suis sur les nerfs c'est tout. Je n'avais pas à te crier dessus de la sorte, excuse moi. » ajouta t'elle à l'elfe.  
  
« Dobby ! Où sont mes affaires ? » continua Hermione les yeux pleins de sanglots.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, vos affaires ont été placée dans votre salle commune des Préfets en Chef. » répondit l'elfe.  
  
« Salle commune ... des Préfets en Chef ?! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » s'indigna Hermione.  
  
« Cette année, Dumbledore à annoncé que une salle commune ainsi que des chambres respectives seront attribuées aux Préfets en Chef ! » s'exclamma Dobby, tout joyeux.  
  
« ... Alors... ça veut dire que... je... je vais devoir... passer mon année avec... avec... MALFOY ??!! » balbutia Hermione, prête à faire une crise cardiaque.  
  
« Heu... oui je suppose. » approuva Dobby.  
  
« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je nage en plein cauchemar ! »  
  
« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée qu'à eu le directeur ? » couina l'elfe, soudain attristé.  
  
« Hein ? Heu si si bien sûr mais c'est juste que... avec Malfoy en plus... non laisse tomber... Dis moi Dobby, elle est où cette salle commune ? »  
  
« Suivez moi mademoiselle. »  
  
Elle regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait 20h30. Le repas devait être terminé maintenant ! Holala elle avait manqué la répartition des premières années et en plus de ça, elle n'avait pas mangée ! Son ventre commençait à gargouillé en plus !  
  
Dobby partit devant en compagnie d'Hermione qui le suivait, en descendant du dortoir des filles, Hermione tomba nez à nez avec Ron, Harry et Neville qui discutait au coin du feu.  
  
« Hermione ? t'était passée où ? Eh ! Attends où tu va ?! » s'égosilla Ron.  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de suivre Dobby qui l'emmenait dans les étages du château. Enfin, au dernier étage, Dobby s'arrêta devant une magnifique tapisserie qui représentait un énorme lion doré sur un fond vert émeraude, et un serpent argenté qui s'enroulait gracieusement autour de sa patte avant gauche.  
  
« Voilà mademoiselle, c'est ici. » couina Dobby qui commençait à tourner les talons.  
  
« Attends Dobby ! C'est quoi le mot de passe ? » s'écria Hermione.  
  
« Ha oui c'est vrai... c'est Serre d'Or. Bonne nuit mademoiselle. » répondit Dobby qui repartit en trottinant en direction des cuisines.  
  
Hermione le regarda s'éloigner puis se tourna vers la tapisserie.  
  
« Serre d'Or ! » dit-elle à l'intention du tableau.  
  
Le serpent siffla de sa langue fourchue tandis que le lion rugit d'un air féroce, et le tableau s'ouvrit sur une petite ouverture en forme de voûte dans le mur de pierre gris. Hermione s'engouffra dans la pièce spacieuse et resta bouche bée. C'était magnifique !  
  
Tout au fond de la salle demeurait une immense cheminée de vielle pierre grise, d'où s'élevait une douce chaleur qu'émanait le feu ardent qui crépitait à l'intérieur, en dégageant une douce odeur âcre de bois brûlé. En face de cette magnifique cheminée trônait un canapé quatre place, qui devait être très confortable, en cuir noir. A droite et à gauche de ce canapé étaient installés deux fauteuils en cuir noir aux aussi, aux hauts dossiers et aux larges accoudoirs, resserré en cercle autour d'une table basse en verre transparent, et aux pieds en métal forgé. Hermione orienta son regard sur le mur de droite et pue apercevoir, à son grand plaisir, une immense bibliothèque remplie de livres précieux et sur ment anciens ! Elle remarqua que quelques étalages étaient vides, ce qui laissait supposer que c'était pour y mettre ses livres à elle. A côté de cette bibliothèque était incrustée dans le mur une grande porte en chêne massif et aux reliures argentées qui devait menée à la chambre de Malfoy. Sur cette porte était installée une tapisserie qui représentait un jeune homme séduisant vêtu d'une longue robe verte émeraude. Ce jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil ! Hermione tourna ensuite son regard sur le mur de gauche où une bibliothèque identique à celle de droite était installée, avec, pareil à celle de droite, quelques étalages vides. Hermione en déduisit que la bibliothèque de droite devait appartenir à Malfoy et celle de gauche était pour elle. Et à côté de sa bibliothèque était incrustée, là aussi, une grande porte en chêne massif, aux reliures doré cette fois ci. La tapisserie de la chambre d'Hermione représentait une jeune fille très jolie, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge.  
  
Hermione balaya encore une fois la pièce du regard et s'arrêta sur un détail qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué : Une petite porte en bois clair était installée à gauche de la cheminée. Ce devait être la salle de bain...  
  
Hermione se dirigea vers cette porte et, sans frapper, tourna la poignée. Elle sentit alors ses joues rougirent et referma de suite la porte.  
  
« GRANGER ! » tonna une voix qui provenait de la salle de bain.  
  
« Oops... » murmura Hermione, les joues encore empourprées.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Et voilàààà !!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus !! En tout cas moi je me suis amusée à l'écrire et j'ai aussi fais un effort sur la longueur ! Il fait huit pages word ! (applaudissez !!! lol) !! Alors svp allez reviwez ça me fera super plaisir !!! Je part demain donc, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, et je reviens dans une semaine. Ensuite je reste quatre jours et je repars pour tout le mois d'août ! Alors, si vous voulez que je vous mette la suite durant les quatre jours où je serait là, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire, à moins que vous préfériez attendre la fin du mois d'août pour avoir la suite !!! Allez, un indice... C'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche ! Chuuut ! J'ai rien dit ! !!  
  
Groooos bisous je compte sur vous !  
  
Nuit Sans Lune qui vous adore ! 


	3. De nouveaux appartements

**Salut à tous ! Merci beaucoup à vous de suivre ma fic avec autant d'intérêts ça me fait super plaisir !!! Je vous adore !! Et oui ça y est je suis rentrée de vacances, mais je repars bientôt ! (Oui je sais je bouge tout le temps !! En plus, cette fois, je vais passer deux semaines au soleil ! Le rêve !!). Je profite donc de ces quelques jours de répit où je suis présente chez moi pour vous écrire et vous envoyer mon 3ème chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux premiers ! Et savourez le car, le 4ème chapitre n'arrivera sans doute pas avant fin Août étant donné que je ne suis pas l ! Un très grand merci à Kenya Malfoy, ma fidèle revieweuse, pour son petit coup de pub ! Merci ma chérie ! Au faite miss, à Darkflower, y'a pas de « s », enfin c'est pas grave ! Bon allez trêve de blabla, et réponses aux reviews :  
**  
**Kenya Malfoy :** Je suis super contente que ma nouvelle fic te plaise encore plus que la première ça me fais super plaisir, encore merci pour ton petit coup de pub ! Tu m'excuseras, j'ai lue ton 16ème chapitre mais j'ai pas eu le temps de reviewer, en tout cas, il est pas mal !! Continue comme ça ! Au faite je voulais te demander, si tu avais une autre adresse, wanadoo caramail ou autre, pour que je puisse t'envoyer des messages si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr !! J'aimerais bien avoir une photo de ma fidèle revieweuse !! Bisous   
  
**Shetane :** Ouep un ptit Draco sous la douche ! C'est t'y pas mignon tout plein ça ? lol. Merci de suivre ma fiction et merci de me dire que tu l'aime bien ! Voici la suite !  
  
**Linana :** Effectivement j'ai fais une erreur sur l'horaire du train, désolée !! Enfin comme tu l'as dit toi même, c'est pas bien grave. Bien sûr que d'autre chapitres sont prévus héh !! Voici le 3ème déjà, dit moi ce que tu en pense !!  
  
**Rekha :** Merci, ça me touche beaucoup de me dire que j'ai du talent car, j'écris depuis que je suis petite et ça me fais vraiment plaisir de voir que ça à porté ses fruits ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant, que penseras tu de ce 3ème chapitre ?  
  
**Lisalune :** Merci beaucoup de suivre ma fic, voilà le 3ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les deux premiers ! En tout cas, moi aussi je suis ta fic avec intérêt, quand est ce que tu mets la suite ?  
  
**Llewella :** Ok ok j'avoue, un petit peu, pour les tableaux surtout de la salle commune des Préfets en Chefs, je m'y suis un peu inspirée. Mais le reste, c'est bien à moi !! Héhé, et j'ai plein d'idées... Bonnes vacances à toi aussi et vive la Turquie ! lol. Ouais, pour ce chapitre aussi j'ai fait 8 pages Word !! La classe ! Héhé, j'y prends goût au longs chapitres, pas que ça vous déplaisent n'est ce pas ? Et heu c'est quoi TWWO ?  
  
**Yolela :** Merci beaucoup, j'adore quand on me dit que j'ai du talent, car comme je le disais à Rekha, j'écris depuis que je suis ptite, et je suis contente que l'on remarque que ça à porter ses fruits ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, va t'il te plaire ?  
  
**hazéêva lavana :** Hello Louve blanche ! Merci de suivre ma fiction, et encore merci de me dire tous ces beaux compliments ! Ouep, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira.  
  
**Dolphin :** Merci, la voilà, la suite !  
  
**Lyana :** Darkflower le père d'Hermione ? Hum, pas vraiment. Mais, de toute façon, comme le titre de ma fic parle des Darkflower, on se doute bien qu'Hermione y est liée par quelque chose... héhé suspense ! Oui, la phrase que tu à trouvée drôle était censée faire sourire c'est sûr, peut être pas éclater de rire non plus mais bon... tu as le droit ! Moi en tout cas je ne te trouve pas niaiseuse comme tu dis. Bisous.  
  
**marilla-chan :** C'est ce qui s'appelle entretenir le suspense n'est ce pas ? Et comme ça, ça te donne envie de lire la suite, héhé, futé n'est ce pas ? Lol. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !  
  
**Allez, bonne lecture et bonnes vacances à tous !**  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
**LA MALEDICTION DES DARKFLOWER**  
  
**CHAPITRE 3** Nouveaux appartements  
  
**Rappel :** « GRANGER ! » tonna une voix qui provenait de la salle de bain.  
  
« Oops... » murmura Hermione, les joues encore empourprées.  
  
Hermione restait confuse. Elle n'avait pas réfléchie avant d'ouvrir la petite porte de la salle de bain... Et bien sûr elle ne s'était pas attendue à trouver Malfoy dans la pièce, d'autant plus qu'il sortait tout juste de sa douche, à ce qu'elle avait pue apercevoir ! Pourtant, elle aurait due y penser. La jeune Gryffondor tourna les talons et commença à se diriger vers la porte de la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée quand le son caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre lui fit, d'instinct, tourner la tête en direction du bruit. Elle pue alors voir un Malfoy torse nu, les cheveux encore ruisselants d'eau et le regard noir assassin.  
  
« La prochaine fois Granger... » commença Malfoy d'une voix glacial. « Frappe avant d'entrer, même en supposant qu'il n'y ait personne ! Je comprends très bien que le fait de me voir nu te procure du plaisir et assouvisse tes fantasmes, mais je n'ai aucune envie de me donner en spectacle, et surtout pas pour toi, Sang de Bourbe ! »  
  
Hermione se raidit, piquée d'un tel culot et d'un tel orgueil, mais elle trouva bien vite une réplique à lui lancer :  
  
« Tu est donc persuadé à ce point que absolument toutes les filles sont à tes pieds ? Je crois bien que tu te fais alors de belles illusions ! »  
  
Draco toisa Hermione de haut, avec un air hautain et supérieur mêlé à un profond dégoût non dissimulé, avant de lui décocher une nouvelle réplique cinglante :  
  
« C'est sûr que ce n'est pas toi que les mecs imaginent dans leurs fantasmes... Rien qu'à voir ta gueule, ça fait peur ! Beurk... et tu est pleine de boue ! »  
  
Draco n'ut pas le temps de réagir que la main d'Hermione vint heurtée sa joue droite de plein fouet, en une claque magistrale. Elle avait claquer fort, celle là, Draco avait la joue meurtrie et rougie par le choc, on pouvait même y voir les contours écarlates de la main d'Hermione. La jeune fille, quand à elle, ne resta pas plus longtemps vers Malfoy, rouge de colère et piquée à vif. Elle se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers le portrait de la jeune fille en robe rouge et se planta devant, raide comme un piquet. Draco n'en revenait toujours pas de sa baffe, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le giflait sans retenue ! Enfin, cette fois au moins, Potter et Weasley n'étaient pas présents, fort heureusement ! Il tourna son regard vers la Gryffondor qui fulminait encore. Elle avait l'air de discuter avec le portrait.  
  
« Quel mot de passe choisissez vous, belle demoiselle ? » disait le portrait.  
  
Hermione essaya de se concentrer sur le mot de passe qu'elle allait choisir mais la colère qu'elle éprouvait encore pour Malfoy semblait narguer ses neurones. Quel salaud ! Quel beau salaud ! Comment osait-il la traiter de la sorte ? Ce n'était pas la première fois pourtant mais là, il dépassait les bornes ! Contre le gré de son cerveau, Hermione cogita quelques secondes puis reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.  
  
« Eldinor Darkflower ! » lança t'elle à l'adresse du portrait.  
  
« Très bien. C'est donc votre mot de passe. Si vous désirez changer, faite le moi savoir. Bonne nuit. » répondit le tableau en esquivant un sourire aimable.  
  
Hermione s'engouffra dans sa chambre et fut de nouveau frappée par la splendeur des lieux. Collé au mur d'en face, un splendide lit à baldaquin trônait tel un roi, submergeant la pièce de son allure magique. Hermione s'approcha du lit et le toucha du bout des doigts, le caressant doucement, comme si elle avait peur de le casser. A en juger au contact du lit sur ses doigts délicats, Hermione déduisit que le lit était en bois exotique. Elle ne saurait dire quel bois exactement, mais sa légère teinte rougeâtre laissait à penser qu'il venait d'un pays du sud. Quatre grands piliers construits dans le même bois s'élançaient des quatre coins du lit, pour soutenir ensemble un plafond, lui aussi lié au même bois exotique. De chaque côté du lit, descendaient du plafond, gracieusement tel un filet d'eau, des voiles d'un rouge légèrement transparent, tirant sur le pourpre, resplendissant de quelques paillettes dorées. Quand la jeune Gryffondor effleura les voiles pour les écarter doucement, elle ne pue s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient pratiquement la même texture que la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Les voiles une fois écartés laissèrent place au grand matelas du lit, qui pouvait, sans doute, héberger au moins trois personnes en même temps. Il était recouvert d'un drap rouge sombre, fin et doux, qui devait être fait en soie. Ce drap était lui aussi recouvert, d'une couette moelleuse et chaude, de teinte orangée mêlée de multiples scintillements d'or. Sur le matelas, adossée à la grande tête de lit, qui rejoignait le plafond du baldaquin, était déposés deux énormes oreillers, d'aspect confortable et de couleur entièrement doré. Hermione avait hâte de se coucher, rien que pour se rouler dans ces draps si somptueux, avec des allures de princesse...  
  
Elle orienta ensuite son regard vers la droite, une petite porte semblable à celle de la salle de bain était encastrée dans le mur. Elle devait d'ailleurs sûrement menée à la salle de bain. La salle de bain était donc commune avec Malfoy ! Pas de chance... A quelques mètres de cette porte se dressait, d'une taille étonnamment grande, un magnifique miroir cerné d'or. Sa surface était tellement lisse qu'on aurait crue de l'eau endormie. Ce miroir faisait penser à Hermione au miroir du Risèd, c'était à peu près la description que lui avais faite Harry.  
  
En orientant son regard à gauche cette fois ci, Hermione découvrit, pour son plus grand bonheur, un grand bureau en bois sombre, recouvert de velours rouge. Quelques accessoires y étaient déjà installés, n'attendant qu'à être utilisés. A droite du bureau était installé une grande armoire, sûrement vide, attendant qu'on la remplisse de vêtements.  
  
A quelques mètres du lit, à droite précisément, était encastrée une grande baie vitrée, qui donnait sur un grand balcon surplombant le lac et le terrain de Quidditch. Ce balcon devait sûrement être en communication avec la baie vitrée de Malfoy...  
  
En prenant un peu de recul, Hermione regarda avec admiration l'ensemble rouge et or de sa chambre. Magnifique. Tout simplement magnifique. Même les murs étaient tapissés de velours rouge... Hermione avait l'impression d'être une princesse. C'est à ce moment là, qu'elle le remarqua. Un petit parchemin jauni était posé sur le bureau. Hermione s'en approcha. En prenant le parchemin entre ses mains, elle reconnue instantanément l'écriture verte émeraude.  
  
_Chère Miss Granger,_  
  
-Hermione tressaillit, à l'évocation de son faux nom de famille...-  
  
_Je suis désolée de ne m'être pas portée présente lors de notre rendez vous dans le train, mais cela à été organisé délibérément. Dumbledore et moi- même avions pensés que vous auriez pus, Mr Malfoy et vous, Miss Granger, discutés librement pendant l'absence de vos camarades, et ainsi nouer quelques liens...  
_  
« Quelle réussite ! »ironisa Hermione, exaspérée.  
  
_Je vous félicite à nouveau pour votre nomination au poste de Préfète en Chef, et j'espère sincèrement que vous prendrez au sérieux vos responsabilités. Je vous rappel, mais je pense que vous le savez déjà, que vous devez montrez l'exemple aux élèves plus jeunes. En espérant que vos nouveaux appartements vous plaisent,  
_  
« Et comment ! » s'exclama Hermione, un sourire en coin.  
  
_Mes plus sincères salutations,  
  
Professeur McGonagall.  
_  
Hermione reposa le parchemin sur son bureau dans un mouvement las. Elle n'avait envie plus que d'une seule chose : prendre une bonne douche et allée se coucher. Elle se déshabilla vite fait en plaçant ses habits avec soin sur son lit, puis les rangea dans l'armoire en n'oubliant pas de les plier. Elle sortit ensuite de sa valise son pyjama rayé, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle frappa. Aucune réponse. Hermione tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la salle de bain.  
  
La pièce était plutôt vaste, d'un blanc scintillant de propreté. Trois marches descendaient aux toilettes de marbre blanc et de contour doré. Juste à côté des toilettes, un à mètre environ, se tenait un lavabo de marbre également, pourvut de robinets dorés, surmontés d'un miroir plutôt large, au cadre d'une teinte ambrée. Une cabine de douche se dressait dans un coin, et trois marches remontaient ensuite vers une immense baignoire, qui ressemblait plutôt à une piscine, entièrement faite de marbre elle aussi, mais aux contours argentés cette fois ci. Elle pouvait accueillir au moins dix personnes à la fois, et Hermione était sûr de ne pas avoir pied vers l'extrémité droite de la baignoire. Divers robinets étaient encastrés dans la « piscine », Hermione en compta seize. Cette baignoire lui faisait penser à la baignoire qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain des Préfets.  
  
Hermione déposa son pyjama vers le bord de la baignoire et vint se poster devant le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Etait-elle si laide que le prétendait Malfoy ? Elle observa d'abord son visage. De beaux yeux chocolat pétillant de malice, un petit nez retroussé, parsemé de quelques tâches de rousseur, une bouche rose bien dessinée, pulpeuse et agréable à regarder... Un visage fin et doux sans aucune imperfection. Que lui reprochait donc Malfoy ? Ses cheveux. Oui, c'était ça. Cette masse brune de boucles emmêlées et impossible à dompter ! Et alors ? Le plus grand des soucis d'Hermione n'était certainement pas de plaire à Malfoy ! Mais elle continua tout de même de s'inspecter du regard, comme pour se rassurer elle-même. Elle observa sa taille, ses épaules, ses bras, ses mains... Une taille de guêpe, un ventre plat pourvu d'un joli petit nombril, des épaules fines et des bras fins aboutissant à des mains gracieuse pourvues de doigts délicats. Sa poitrine avait prie un peu de volume par rapport au année passée, elle n'était ni trop grosse ni trop plate. Deux seins parfaitement ronds, fermes, qui ne retombaient pas, tel deux petites pommes prêtent à être croquées. Ses hanches n'étaient pas larges, mais suffisamment pour faire rêver n'importe quel garçon. Hermione pivota et observa son dos. Un dos fin et gracieux qui se mêlait avec grâce au reste de son corps. Ses fesses étaient fermes et rebondies, elle n'avait pas de postérieur proéminent comme certaines malheureuses de Poudlard... Et ses jambes ! Deux jambes fines et élancées, à tomber par terre ! Le tout, d'une peau bronzée et satinée par le soleil de l'été passé. Mais... Ce corps de rêve, personne n'aurait jamais l'opportunité de le contempler car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Hermione de se balader en petite tenue moulante... Et ce n'étaient sûrement pas les robes bouffantes de Poudlard qui la mettrait en valeur ! Hermione soupira. De toute façon, son corps, c'était son corps, et tant pis si personne ne la voyait à sa juste valeur à cause de son uniforme bouffant et large. C'était le dernier des soucis d'Hermione. Mais tout de même ! Elle n'était pas si indésirable que ça ! Les cheveux... Il y avait juste les cheveux qui clochaient. Et puis Malfoy n'est qu'un sale petit prétentieux, un crétin fini ! Tant pis pour lui si il ne sait pas se servir de ses yeux.  
  
Hermione détourna son regard du miroir et s'approcha de l'immense baignoire. Elle tourna un robinet. Un drôle de liquide d'une teinte violette s'écoula doucement dans la baignoire. Hermione coupa le robinet, et toucha du doigt le liquide. C'était visqueux et sa sentait... la violette ! Du bain moussant, sûrement. Hermione essaya un autre robinet, un liquide du même aspect que le précédent se répandit dans la baignoire, répandant une douce et agréable odeur de vanille. Hermione opta pour le bain moussant à la vanille. Ça sentait drôlement bon ! On aurait eu envie d'y goûter. Hermione se demanda où était l'eau chaude. Après plusieurs essais elle tomba sur le bon robinet, et la baignoire se remplie petit à petit d'eau chaude et mousseuse, répandant la douce odeur de vanille. Hermione coupa le robinet de bain moussant et laissa encore quelques minutes celui de l'eau chaude jusqu'à ce que la baignoire soit pleine. Pour une si grande baignoire, elle s'était remplie étonnamment vite ! Il y à avait de la magie dans l'air... Hermione trempa précautionneusement un pied dans l'eau, elle était exquise, juste à la bonne température. Elle plongea son corps entier dans le bain, prenant un immense plaisir à se détendre enfin... La journée avait été longue et pénible. Hermione fit quelques brasses du côté où elle n'avait pas pied, puis elle plongea la tête sous l'eau.  
  
« Une vraie piscine! » s'exclama t'elle tout haut, une fois réapparue à la surface.  
  
Hermione tourna son regard vers l'autre côté de la baignoire, et aperçue une petite porte, semblable à la sienne. Elle devait communiquer avec la chambre de Malfoy... En regardant un peu à droite, la jeune fille découvrit un plongeoir ! Pas bien haut, mais suffisamment pour sauter. Hermione nagea gracieusement jusqu'au bord, du côté de la porte de Malfoy, se hissa, et monta sur le plongeoir. Elle sauta et atterrit dans la « piscine » avec un gros PLOUF ! Elle recommença encore une fois, puis entreprit de se savonner avec un gel douche onctueux lui aussi au parfum de vanille. Elle se lava également les cheveux. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de l'eau quand la porte de Malfoy s'ouvrit. Hermione replongea aussitôt jusqu'au cou.  
  
« Dis donc, Granger ! C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ? J'aimerais dormir figure toi... » lança Draco d'une voix impatiente.  
  
« MALFOY SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla Hermione en guise de réponse.  
  
« Tu pourrais être plus polie Granger. Et puis quelle idée de prendre un bain à 11h du soir ? »  
  
Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qu'elle avait laissée sur le bord de la baignoire. Effectivement, il était 22h passées.  
  
« Je prends mes bains à l'heure que je veux Malfoy. Ce n'est pas toi qui va en décider. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'aimerais me sécher et allée me coucher, alors me ferait tu le plaisir de... DEGAGER ! » s'impatienta Hermione, au comble de l'exaspération.  
  
« Mais certainement, Sang de Bourbe, je n'ai aucune envie de me traumatiser à la vue d'un cachalot sortant de son bain. Je ne te dit pas bonne nuit, Granger. » lança Draco avant de tourner les talons et de retourner dans sa chambre.  
  
Quel culot ! Elle n'était pas un cachalot, loin de l ! Hermione fulminait, à cause, encore, de ce foutu Serpentard ! Si au moins il l'avait vue, il aurait rabattu son caquet ! Mais elle ne se montrerait sûrement pas nue devant Malfoy, ni devant qui que ce soit d'autre !  
  
La jeune fille sortit de son bain, attrapa hâtivement une serviette rouge qui était pliée sur le bord de la baignoire et se sécha énergiquement. Elle enroula sa serviette autour de ses cheveux, enfila son pyjama et entreprit de vider la baignoire. Une fois cela fait, elle partit se coucher.  
  
Draco vit le rayon de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte de la salle de bain s'éteindre. Granger devait être partie se coucher. Quel plaie cette fille. Une vraie fille à papa. Comment allait il pouvoir la supporter pendant une longue année entière ? Il n'allait pas y arriver. Il faudrait bien qu'il craque à un moment ou à un autre.  
  
« Je la déteste. Je ne peux pas la voir cette fille ! Avec sa tête de cheveux emmêlés ! Elle fait pitié... » dit Draco tout haut, se parlant à lui- même.  
  
Essayant de chasser la brunette de son esprit, il s'enroula dans les draps verts émeraude de son lit et éteignit la lumière.  
  
« BIP BIP BIP »  
  
« BIP BIP BIP »  
  
« BIP BIP....... »  
  
Hermione venait de plaquer sa main sur son réveil, lui coupa ainsi le sifflet. Déjà l'heure de se lever ? Hermione se retourna dans ses draps. Elle se sentait si bien dans ce lit... Elle aurait bien voulue y rester encore des heures. Mais il fallait qu'elle se lève. A contrecoeur, la belle brunette, sortie une jambe du lit, puis l'autre, et se mit en position assise. Elle s'étira longuement, comme un chat, puis, tout en baillant, se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle ne prie même pas la peine de frapper et s'engouffra dans la pièce d'eau. Malfoy n'était pas là.  
  
« Tant mieux » pensa Hermione.  
  
Elle se débarrassa de son pyjama et prie une douche rapide. Elle chopa au passage, une fois sortie de sa douche, sa serviette rouge et se sécha énergiquement pour se réveiller. La brunette enroula la serviette autour de son corps, ramassa son pyjama et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle enfila des sous vêtements propres, puis son uniforme de Poudlard. Elle n'essaya même pas de se démêler les cheveux car elle savait que ce combat était perdu d'avance.  
  
Hermione sortit de sa chambre, encore quelque peu endormie, croisa Malfoy dans la salle commune mais ne lui prêta aucune attention et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné.  
  
Une douce odeur de toast grillé vint chatouiller ses narines quand Hermione pénétra dans la grande salle. Elle était à moitié pleine. La plupart des élèves de Poudlard devaient encore être dans leur dortoir. Hermione repéra Harry, Ron et Neville qui commençaient de manger leur petit déjeuné. Elle se dirigea vers eux et s'assit à côté de Neville en lançant un joyeux « Bonjour ! ».  
  
« Salut Mione ! Dis donc t'était passée où hier ? On ne t'as pas vue de la soirée ! Enfin si, quelques secondes, à la suite de Dobby... Tu n'était même pas présente au festin ! » marmonna Harry.  
  
Ron releva la tête de son bol et fixa Hermione d'un air de père en colère.  
  
« Ché vrai cha ! T'était pachée o ? » articula t-il avec peine, la bouche remplie d'un toast beuré.  
  
Neville se contenta d'un bref « Salut Hermione ».  
  
Hermione chopa un toast et entreprit de le beurrer. Puis, sous le regard insistant de ses deux meilleurs amis, elle soupira.  
  
« Hier, j'ai prie une autre diligence, comme il n'y avait plus de place, vous vous souvenez ? »  
  
Les deux garçons acquiescèrent.  
  
« Et on s'étaient donnés rendez vous dans la grande salle. Mais comme il pleuvait des cordes, et que je courais, j'ai glissée dans la boue. Vous auriez vu mon état ! J'en avais même dans les cheveux. Alors je ne pouvais pas allée manger dans cette état, vous êtes d'accords ? » continua la Gryffondor.  
  
« Mouais... » approuva Harry.  
  
« Donc, je suis allée me changer, je suis montée au dortoir des Gryffondor mais mes affaires n'y étaient pas. J'ai crue qu'on m'avait oubliée. Ensuite, j'ai rencontrée Dobby, qui m'a expliqué que les Préfets en Chef avaient leurs propres appartements. C'est à ce moment là que vous m'avez vu, quand Dobby m'y emmenait. Et donc pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai pas pue assister au festin. D'ailleurs, j'ai faim. » conclue Hermione.  
  
Elle mordit avidement dans son toast.  
  
« Et... qui c'est l'autre Préfet en Chef ? » demanda Neville.  
  
Hermione avala son toast et fit la moue.  
  
« Malfoy... » marmonna t'elle.  
  
Ron parut se réveiller soudainement. Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
  
« QUOI ?! » s'exclamèrent ils ensemble.  
  
« Ho mais ne vous en faites pas, hein, tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûre ! » balbutia Hermione, prise au dépourvu.  
  
« Hermione, si jamais cette ordure de fais du mal... » commença Ron.  
  
« On lui casse la figure à cette fouine ! » fini Harry.  
  
« Exactement ! » conclue Neville, peu sûr de lui.  
  
Hermione leur souri chaleureusement.  
  
« Merci les gars, c'est gentil, mais pour l'instant, tout se passe bien. » mentit elle.  
  
« Mouais mais si jamais il te fais quoi que ce soit je lui... » commença Ron, une nouvelle fois.  
  
« C'est bon, Ron, j'ai compris. Merci. » coupa Hermione.  
  
La brunette repris un toast et l'avala avec avidité. Elle ne remarqua pas de suite que le professeur McGonagall se dirigeait vers elle avec un paquet de parchemins dans les mains.  
  
« Miss Granger ? »  
  
Hermione sursauta.  
  
« Moui ? » balbutia t'elle, la bouche encore pleine.  
  
Le professeur haussa un sourcil. Hermione déglutie.  
  
« J'ai ici les emplois du temps des Gryffondor. Je compte sur vous pour les distribuer. » repris le professeur McGonagall.  
  
« Heu oui oui. » s'empressa de répondre Hermione.  
  
Le professeur lui fourra les emplois du temps dans les mains et retourna vers la table des enseignants.  
  
Hermione fit passer les emplois du temps parmi les élèves de la table des Gryffondor. Ron grimaça.  
  
« On commence encore par potions avec les Serpentard ! On doit être maudit ! » se plaignit-il.  
  
« C'est possible... » soupira Neville.  
  
« Bon et bien, je vais allée chercher mes affaires. » dit Hermione en se levant de table.  
  
« A tout à l'heure. »  
  
Hermione monta les escaliers jusqu'à arriver au bon étage. Une fois devant la grande tapisserie du Lion et du Serpent, Hermione s'exclama :  
  
« Serre d'Or ! »  
  
Dans un grognement, le tableau s'ouvrit sur la salle commune des Préfets en Chef. Hermione s'y engouffra. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Malfoy dans les parages. Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille de son tableau et lui dis :  
  
« Eldinor Darkflower ! »  
  
La jeune fille du portrait laissa place à la chambre de rêve d'Hermione. La brunette prie ses affaires et sa baguette, puis elle descendit en direction des cachots. Sur son chemin, elle se cogna contre une personne dont elle ne vit pas tout de suite le visage, et fit tomber toute ses affaires par terre...  
  
« Attendez, je suis navrée, je vais vous aider à ramasser, c'est ma faute... » s'empressa de s'excuser une voix féminine.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
**Et voilà, le 3ème chapitre est boucl ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus ? Beaucoup de descriptions dans ce chapitre, désolée, ça va peut être ennuyer certain d'entre vous mais c'est pour visualiser les lieux dans lesquels l'histoire va se dérouler ! Voilà voilà. Bon et bien, je compte sur vous pour que, quand je rentrerais de vacances, j'ai pleins de reviews de votre part, et qu'elles me motivent à vous envoyer mon 4ème chapitre ! Gros bisous, Bonne vacances à tous, Je vous adore,  
  
Nuit Sans Lune**


	4. Cours de potions et shopping à Prè au la...

**Salut à tous ! Vous avez passés de bonnes vacances ? Et la rentrée ? Pas trop dur ? Pour moi, si ! Trop trop dur... Mais bon c'est la vie alors on fait avec ! Je vous ai fait attendre, hein, pour ce chapitre ! J'en suis désolée mais je n'étais pas là du mois d'Août comme je vous l'avais déjà dit et puis y'a eu la rentrée ! Et autant vous dire qu'au lycée les profs sont de vrais psychopathes ! Acharnés comme des fous à nous donner des piles de devoirs longs et chiants !! Et donc avec toutes ces atroces tortures (mon cerveau va exploser lol) et bien j'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver le temps pour boucler ce chapitre ! Bon, allez, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, je vous laisse lire les réponses aux reviews et ce fameux 4ème chapitre retardataire !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Daery la Plume Blanche :** Les fautes, les fautes, ha ! les fautes... Ben oui désolée ! Je n'y peux rien. Je ne sais pas où tu à vu qu'il y avait une statue dans la salle des préfets en chef, il y à une tapisserie, un tableau quoi. Oui, ils changent tout les ans, je ne vois pas le problème, on est à Poudlard tout de même ! La magie, ça existe ! Et puis je n'ai même pas pensée à la réplique des Weasley, tu dis que j'ai copié, mais je n'y avais même pas pensée ! En plus, les Weasley ne disent pas vraiment qu'Harry est trop jeune mais qu'il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui mettent ça en plus sur le dos. Tu oublie que McGonagall à un supérieur : Dumbledore. Si McGonagall n'est pas venue au rendez vous, c'est par ordre de Dumbledore, tu sais bien que Dumbledore est assez « fou » pour tout tenter pour rapprocher les deux maisons rivales Gryffondor et Serpentard. Je ne comprends même pas d'où tu tiens toutes ces critiques mais bon, pour moi, tout me paraît logique dans mon histoire pour l'instant, mais chacun son avis.

**Rose Halliwell :** Merci, ça me fais toujours plaisir quand on me dit que ma fic est géniale ! C'est très flatteur. Bien sûr, tu crois vraiment que j'allais répondre à ta question ?

**Llewella :** Sur qui elle à foncée ? Tu vas le savoir ! Et puis, j'ai demandée à Draco, mais il n'est pas intéressé ! LOL gros bisous !

**HERMY :** La voilà !

**hazeeva lavana :** C'est vrai ? J'espère que le 4ème chap va te plaire autant alors ! Bizous !

**lilith :** Merci beaucoup, tu me flatte trop !! Voici le 4ème chap, va t'il te plaire autant que les 3 premiers ?

**M dougy dog :** La voilà, la suite, la voilà !!!

**draco-tu-es-a-moi :** Tu as raison pour la prof de DCFM mais pas pour le reste, pas exactement. T'es pas si intelligente que ça... lol allez bisous.

**Linana :** Je suis allée à Aix en Provence, du côté de Marseille. Voici la suite, merci pour tes compliments ça me fais très plaisir !

**Lyana :** Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, voici un nouveau chapitre, va vite le lire !!

**Slydawn :** Héhé, qui est ce qui est ce ? Tu vas bientôt savoir !

**marilla-chan :** La suite ? Hum, je sais pas... mais si la voilà !

**shetane :** Encore un grand merci pour tous ces compliments c'est vraiment sympas !! T'inquiète pas, le dray-mione, ça va se faire ! Mais... pas tout de suite ! héhé !

**Kenya Malfoy :** Merciiii beaucoup !!! Voici le 4ème chapitre que t'as tellement attendue, désolée du retard ! Dès que je peux j'irais faire un tour vers ta fic mais j'ai pas super le temps en ce moment, mais t'inquiètes !Bisous !!!

**malicia56 :** A quand la suite ? A maintenant lol ! bisous !

**Lisalune :** Si si je lis ta fic (hum ça fais un bon moment que je n'y suis pas allée faire un tour mais j'étais pas là en Août et la rentrée et tout... Mais je vais y retourner dès que possible !!) je ne me souvenais plus que c'était toi qui mettait un chap tous les jeudis (comment tu fais ??) c'est tout !! Gros gros bisous !!!

**Diane13 :** merci, oui je suis assez contente de moi pour la salle des préfets en chef ! Gros bisous !

**Rekha :** Merci je suis contente que ma fic plaise autant !!!! Qui c'est ? Haha, tu vas voir !!! Gros bisous !!

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Oui oui oui tout à fais d'accord avec toi, il est trop beau le drakinouchet !! Pour la malédiction, surprise et pour les parents d'Hermione... Surprise aussi !! lol tu verras bien !!

**Sln :** Merci ça fais plaisir, voici la suite !!

**Voilà pour les réponses aux reviews. Et au faite je suis désolée pour tout ceux à qui je n'ai pas envoyée de reviews pendant ces derniers temps mais je n'ai plus le temps d'aller sur fanfiction lire les news chapitres ! Mais promis, dès que je peux, vous aurez des nouvelles !!! Et maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture ! Bisous à tous !**

**LA MALEDICTION DES DARKFLOWER**

Chapitre 4

**Cours de potions et shopping à Pré-au-lard**

_**Rappel :**_ Hermione s'est donc emplafonnée une demoiselle... Toutes ses affaires se sont éparpillées par terre... Mais qui est ce ?

Hermione releva la tête. Elle pue enfin voir le visage de son interlocutrice. C'était une jolie jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans, ses yeux étaient d'une jolie couleur brune légèrement teintée de vert, ses cheveux légèrement ondulés retombaient gracieusement jusqu'au milieu de son dos en une cascade blonde et sur son petit nez reposait une paire de lunette rectangulaire argentée qui lui allait magnifiquement bien. Elle était assez grande, 1m72 à peu près, élancée, fine...

« J'aimerais trop lui ressembler... » songea Hermione.

La jeune Gryffondor se baissa pour ramasser ses livres encore éparpillées par terre mais la jolie demoiselle en fit autant immédiatement.

« Laissez moi vous aider. » proposa t'elle.

« Heu, oui merci... » répondit Hermione.

Une fois toutes ses affaires attroupées dans son sac, Hermione ne pue résister à la question qui lui occupait l'esprit depuis un moment.

« Vous êtes nouvelle ? »

« Oui, enfin on va dire ça comme ça. J'ai pourtant été présentée pendant le repas de début d'année. Je suis la nouvelle enseignante de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. » répondit la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à partir.

« Ho excusez moi ! Je n'étais pas présente à ce moment là, je suis désolée. » balbutia Hermione, les joues empourprées.

« Ce n'est rien, mais maintenant excusez moi, je vais être en retard pour mon cours. »

Elle tourna les talons, laissant Hermione quelque peu confuse.

« Je suis vraiment bête ! C'était un professeur ! J'aurais du m'en douter ! En plus je l'ai mise en retard pour son cours... » pensa Hermione. « Cours... Merde ! Rogue ! Il va me tuer si je suis en retard ! »

C'est en étant complètement essoufflée d'avoir dévaler tous les étages en courant jusqu'au cachot qu'Hermione arriva à la porte du cours de potions. Elle frappa hâtivement et quand elle entendit la voix glacée et sèche de Rogue lui dire d'entrer, elle se résuma à ouvrir la porte.

« Je suis désolée d'être en retard mais j'ai... »

Hermione stoppa net son excuse sachant tout de suite que c'était un combat perdu d'avance vu le regard noir que lui lançait le professeur de potions.

« J'enlève 15 points à Gryffondor pour votre manque de ponctualité miss Granger. Allez vous asseoir et tâchée de ne plus faire votre intéressante. » répliqua Rogue, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, comme à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur un Gryffondor d'ailleurs.

Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté de Neville, rouge de honte.

« Bien, je vais peut être pouvoir continuer mon cours maintenant. Donc, je disais que pour réussir votre potion, ce dont je doute, il va vous falloir suivre à la lettre ce que je vais inscrire au tableau. » continua Rogue.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître les instructions au tableau.

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Au travail ! »

Tous les élèves s'activèrent. Hermione commença à lire ce qu'il y avait au tableau mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer car un léger chatouillement se faisait sentir dans sa nuque. Elle passa sa main à l'endroit où se faisait ressentir le picotement puis recommença sa lecture. Mais le picotement revient lui aussi. Hermione se retourna pour en voir la cause et s'aperçut avec horreur que Malfoy était à la table juste derrière elle, et qu'il s'amusait à passer sa plume sur la nuque de la Gryffondor.

« T'as fini oui ? ça t'amuse peut être ? » souffla t'elle assez bas pour ne pas se faire choper par Rogue.

Malfoy se contenta de lui lancer un sourire arrogant et de s'écrier :

« Professeur ! Granger copie sur moi ! »

« Sale petit... » mais Hermione ne pue terminer sa phrase car Rogue la toisait du regard.

« Cela fera encore 15 points de moins pour Gryffondor. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste ! Je ne copiais pas sur ce... » s'écria Hermione.

« Et encore 15 de moins, miss Granger, pour avoir contredit un professeur. » coupa Rogue.

Hermione fulminait à la sortie du cours de potions.

« Quel salopart ce Malfoy ! C'est lui qui me chatouillait, pas moi qui copiait sur lui ! »

« Oui je m'en doute. De toute façons, tu sais bien que Rogue adore enlever des points à Gryffondor. » répondit Harry.

« Je vais lui faire sa fête à cette fouine de Malfoy tu vas voir ! » s'emporta Ron.

« Mais nan c'est bon laisse Ron... C'est pas grave, de toute façons, ce qui est fait est fait... » murmura Hermione, dépitée.

Les autres cours de la journée se passèrent sans encombres, et c'est avec une piles de devoirs à faire qu'Hermione remonta vers sa salle commune le soir.

« Serre d'Or... » murmura t'elle au tableau.

Le tableau s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Hermione à travers la petite entrée voûtée.

Elle s'arrêta net devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Malfoy était confortablement installé dans le canapé, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise déboutonnée révélant son torse musclé, et le regard narquois et séducteur qui lui allait si bien.

« Il est vraiment beau... » songea Hermione.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes Granger ? Arrête de me mater comme ça tu me files la nausée. » lança le beau blond d'une voix étrangement calme.

« C'est ta face de rat que je regarde Malfoy. Oups pardon, je devrais plutôt dire, ta face de Fouine. » répliqua Hermione de la même voix calme.

Bizarrement, Draco ne s'énerva pas. Il se contenta de sourire.

« T'as de la chance que, ce soir, je sois en bonne compagnie, sinon, ça ferais longtemps que je t'aurais éclaté la tronche, miss je sais tout. »

En bonne compagnie ? De qui parlait t'il ? Ce n'était pas d'elle tout de même ? Hermione ne comprenais pas et donc elle s'abstint de répondre. C'est dans cette minute de calme qu'elle perçut le léger bruit que produisait l'eau qui coulait dans la baignoire de la salle de bain. Bingo ! Malfoy avait bel et bien invitée une nouvelle proie dans son antre, et la demoiselle se croyait chez elle et était allée tranquillement prendre une douche !

« Elle se fait pas chiée ta copine ! » lança Hermione.

« Que je sache, cette salle ne t'ai pas exclusivement réservée Granger. » se contenta de répondre Draco.

« Et qui est l'innocente victime ? » siffla la brunette.

« Ça ne te regardes pas Granger. »

« Très bien, de toute façon, je ne préfère pas savoir ! »

Et elle tourna les talons, prenant bien soin de claquer la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, provoquant une exclamation de protestation de la part de la jeune fille du tableau.

Hermione déposa ses affaires sur son lit et commença à faire ses devoirs.

Deux heures plus tard, elle avait enfin bouclée son dernier devoir. Son ventre gargouillait, elle n'avait rien mangée. D'un coup de baguette elle fit apparaître un bon sandwich dans lequel elle mordit à pleine dent. Pratique, ce sortilège qu'elle avait appris dans un magazine pour sorcières.

Une fois son sandwich avalé, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Personne en vue. Parfais. Elle pris une douche rapide, se lava les cheveux (et se promis, en passant, d'essayer de faire quelque chose pour eux !) et enfila son pyjama. Puis elle retourna dans sa chambre.

Au moment où elle allait s'endormir, des gémissements de plaisir lui parvinrent jusqu'au oreilles. Dégoûtée à l'idée que Draco et sa copine faisaient ça dans la pièce à côté, Hermione mis du temps à trouver le sommeil.

Heureusement que le lendemain, c'était samedi. Hermione paressa dans son grand lit jusqu'à 10h. La scène était vraiment belle : Un rayon de soleil venait chatouiller le visage encore endormi de la jeune fille, innocente et sans défense dans cet immense lit...

Draco regardait le visage de sa nouvelle compagne, encore endormie dans ses bras. C'était un joli brin de fille, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Non, ce n'est pas ça qu'il recherchait. Il manquait encore quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Dans le grand lit à baldaquin et aux draps de soie verts, Draco réfléchissait. La jeune fille remua quelque peu puis s'immobilisa à nouveau. Draco s'extirpa du lit, enfila un jean baggy délavé (qui lui allait magnifiquement bien. Etant le week-end, les élèves de 6ème et 7ème année pouvaient s'habiller comme bon leur semblaient puisqu'il n'y avait pas cour) et une chemise noire assez longue et manches courtes qu'il ne pris pas soin de boutonner, et se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée. La chambre du Serpentard était en faite identique à celle de la Gryffondor hormis qu'elle n'était point tout de rouge décorée mais de vert émeraude.

Draco fit coulisser la baie vitrée et sortis sur le balcon. L'air était plutôt frais ce matin. L'automne approchait.

Le jeune Serpentard tourna la tête à gauche et fut surpris de découvrir une autre baie vitrée, presque collée à la sienne. Il s'en approcha et pressa ses mains contre la vitre, puis son visage pour essayer de voir à l'intérieur.

Et ce qu'il vit, c'est Hermione, dans son lit, encore endormie. Draco ne pue s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était mignonne comme ça. Peut être parce qu'elle était simplement en nuisette rouge, et que pendant son sommeil, les couvertures étaient tombées à terre et que sa nuisette s'était retroussée innocemment jusqu'au dessus de son nombril, dévoilant ses jambes fines et gracieuses et son ventre plat. Peut être aussi venait s'ajouter son air innocent et sans défense...

Draco s'écarta vivement de la baie vitrée de la Gryffondor. Voilà qu'il regardait sa pire ennemie autrement que comme son ennemie maintenant ? Ha non ! Non ! Pas question !

Draco retourna dans sa chambre pour constater que la jolie mademoiselle était réveillée.

« Bien dormie ? » lui souffla Draco dans le creux de l'oreille une fois qu'il s'était suffisamment rapproché d'elle.

« A merveille... » lui répondit elle, encore somnolente.

« Tant mieux. Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? J'ai vue qu'un frigo et un bar ont été installés dans la pièce commune. »

« Un frigo ? Et un bar ? Mais tu ne descendras plus manger dans la Grande Salle alors ? » répondit la demoiselle en faisant la moue.

« Non. Et c'est pas plus mal, j'en avais franchement marre que Parkinson se squatte vers moi à chaque repas. »

Draco se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu vas où ? »

« T'inquiète Léa, je vais juste nous chercher de quoi bouffer... » répondit le jeune Malfoy, un peu lassé.

La salle commune était silencieuse, mais non pas déserte. Hermione, toujours en nuisette, était en train de farfouiller dans le frigo. Elle ne vit pas Malfoy s'approché en douce derrière elle.

« Tiens, Granger ! » lança t-il.

L'interpellée sursauta et se retourna au quart de tour.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? » siffla t'elle.

« Que tu te bouges pour que je puisse accéder au frigo. »

Hermione claqua d'un coup sec la porte du malheureux frigo et repartis sans un mot ni un regard en arrière vers sa chambre, avec ses provisions sous le bras.

La jolie brunette n'était même pas fâchée. Elle avait bien dormie, c'était le week-end et elle avait sa journée devant elle pour aller à Pré-au-lard. Elle n'allait pas se laisser démonter par ce stupide Serpentard.

Une fois son déjeuné avalé, Hermione ouvrit son armoire et sortis de quoi s'habiller. Elle opta pour un pull rouge et un pantalon beige en velours. Simple et chaud. En farfouillant en bas de son armoire pour prendre ses chaussures elle découvrit une bague. Bizarre. Cette bague ne lui était pas familière. Elle ne devait pas lui appartenir. La bague était en argent, apparemment, et une pierre noire et brillante ornait son milieu. Elle était vraiment très belle. Hermione l'enfila à son index droit et tendis la main devant elle pour voir ce que ça donnait. Vraiment très jolie. C'est décidé, puisque cette bague était là et qu'elle ne devait appartenir à personne, Hermione la garderait.

Une fois qu'elle eu enfilée ses chaussures, Hermione sortis de sa chambre, traversa la salle commune vide, et descendis jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée de Poudlard. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir dans le parc, une voix familière l'interpella :

« Hermione ! Hé ! Hermione ! »

La Gryffondor se retourna pour voir une Ginny rayonnante courir vers elle.

« Salut Ginny ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Très bien, très bien ! Et toi ? Tu vas où comme ça ? » répondit la rouquine.

« Je vais à Pré-au-lard. »

« Tu ne comptais pas y aller sans moi tout de même ? » plaisanta Ginny.

« Bien sûr que non ! »

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent pendant tout leur trajet et elles ne virent pas le temps passé si bien qu'elle étaient arrivées à Pré-au-lard sans s'en rendre compte.

« Alors, par quoi on commences ? » lança joyeusement Ginny.

« Mmmh je sais pas. Qu'est ce que tu comptais faire à Pré-au-lard toi ? » répondit Hermione, visiblement gênée.

« Moi ? Ho ben des choses que tu ne voudras sûrement pas faire, dans le genre, shopping ! Quoi ? Ça va pas ? Tu fais une drôle de tête. »

« Si si ça va. Du shopping tu dis ? »

« Ben oui, je voudrais m'achetée quelques fringues, un peu de maquillage aussi et bien sûr faire un tour chez Honeydukes ! Et puis si il nous reste du temps j'aimerais bien passer aux trois balais. Ça te va comme programme ? Ho je sais je sais c'est pas ton truc tout ça mais... »

« Si si c'est bon. On va faire ça. » coupa Hermione.

Ginny fixa son amie avec des yeux ronds. Hermione fit la moue.

« Ho je t'en pris Ginny, ce n'est pas parce que je ne fais jamais de shopping que j'en suis dispensée ! Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça. Je suis une fille quand même ! »

« C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. » souffla la rouquine.

Et elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux.

« Au faite... Ginny... Dans le programme, on peut rajouter quelque chose ? » tenta Hermione.

« Oui bien sûr, on peut passer acheter des livres si tu veux et... »

« Non non c'est pas ça. » coupa Hermione. « En faite... Je m'étais dit... L'autre jour, enfin, tu vois, j'étais à la salle de bain et... Je me suis dit, enfin je me suis pas vraiment dit, j'ai pensé... »

« Ho ho Hermione, je comprends rien. Expliques toi plus clairement ! Qu'est ce qu'y y'a ? Tu veux pas me le dire ? » coupa Ginny.

« Tu me promets que tu ne te moqueras pas ok ? »

« Mais non. Allez dis moi. »

« Bon ben voilà. J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour mes cheveux. Je sais pas quoi, les lisser peut être. »

« C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super ça ! Tu vas peut être enfin t'occupée de toi ! Je t'ai toujours dit que tu devais te mettre en valeur ! T'es très jolie comme fille en plus, je me demande pourquoi t'en profite pas. » s'exclama Ginny.

« Ouais ouais ben en tout cas, j'aimerais bien que mes cheveux se calment eux ! C'était bien les cheveux lisses comme j'avais fait, tu te souviens ? Au bal de la 4ème année. »

« Ouais, ça t'allait super bien, même ce crétin de Malfoy te regardait la bouche grande ouverte ! On aurait dit un poisson je m'en souvient ! » s'esclaffa la rouquine en se remémorant ce souvenir hilarant.

« Oui peut être, mais le problème c'est que j'ai passée un temps fou à les lisser ! Alors, ce qu'il me faudrait c'est un sort qui les lisserait instantanément pour une longue durée, ou un shampoing magique qui aurait le même effet... Tu comprends ? » continua Hermione.

« Mmm ce que je comprend c'est que tu as envie de plaire, d'être plus féminine ! Je me trompe ? En tout cas, je sais où on va aller ! »

Ginny parti devant en trottinant tellement elle était excitée. C'est quand même pas tous les jours qu'Hermione Granger veut se faire belle ! Elle allait en profiter pour aider son amie à choisir ce qu'il faut, avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait même lui faire acheter de jolis vêtements et un peu de maquillage.

Hermione augmenta sa vitesse de marche afin de ne pas perdre de vue la tête rousse.

« Ginny ! GINNY ! Attends ! » cria Hermione à travers la foule qui avançait dans les étroites ruelles de Pré-au-lard.

Ginny stoppa sa marche et se retourna pour attendre la brunette. Une fois qu'elle l'eue rattrapée elle lui dit :

« Ben alors, faut te dépêcher ! On à plein de trucs à faire. »

Les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique de cosmétiques et y entrèrent. L'intérieur du magasin sentait le parfum et le maquillage.

Une jeune femme blonde s'approcha des deux Gryffondor en souriant.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Je peux vous aider ? »

« Oui je crois. J'ai ici mon amie qui souhaiterait un shampoing pour lisser ses cheveux pour une durée déterminée. » répondit Ginny.

« Bien sûr, suivez moi. » répondit la jeune femme.

Les deux jeunes filles suivirent la marchande jusqu'au fond du magasin.

« Tenez. » dit la femme blonde en tendant un flacon rouge à Hermione. « C'est ce qu'il vous faut. Ce shampoing est en faite une lotion. Il vous suffira d'en appliquer une petite quantité sur la racine de vos cheveux pour qu'ils se lissent instantanément sur toute leur longueur. Vous n'avez pas besoin de rincer. »

« Merci. Et combien de temps la lotion agira ? » demanda Hermione en saisissant le flacon dans sa main.

« Deux mois environ. Même quand vous les laverez ils resteront lisses. »

« Très bien. Merci beaucoup. »

« De rien. Ce sera tout ? »

Hermione voulue répondre « oui » mais le coup de coude que Ginny lui assénât dans les côtes l'en dissuada.

« Laisse moi faire. » lui souffla silencieusement la rouquine.

« Dites, vous devez vous y connaître vous en maquillage, alors dites moi ce qui lui irait le mieux. » demandant Ginny à la femme blonde en désignant Hermione.

« Mmm tout cela dépend de ce qu'elle désire afficher. » répondit la marchande.

« Elle désirerait être plus féminine. Le maquillage doit se voir, provoquer un peu je dirais. En faite elle à besoin de s'affirmer. » continua Ginny sous l'œil désapprobateur d'Hermione.

« Alors c'est du noir qu'il lui faut. Elle à de très beaux yeux chocolats, donc le noir ira à merveille. Tenez, du mascara noir, du crayon noir et... Voyons comme far à paupière il lui faudrait... mmm... du vert sombre et légèrement pailleté. Qu'en dites vous ? »

« Ce sera parfait ! Vous n'auriez pas tout cela en produit magique ? Je veux dire, dans le genre, qui ne coule jamais, qui résiste fortement à l'eau etc... » renchérit Ginny.

« Si si bien sûr, et si vous voulez j'ai un sort qui va avec. Cela permets d'appliquer le maquillage désiré en un coup de baguette, parfaitement, sans aucun pâté ni rien. Et pour l'enlever il faudra faire le contre sort qui va avec. »

« Oui ! C'est ça qu'il faut ! C'est combien donc pour tout ça ? »

Pendant que Ginny s'occupait de régler les achats, Hermione était sortie dehors. Il allait pleuvoir, le ciel était d'un gris orageux. Ginny rejoignit Hermione deux minutes plus tard.

« Et voilà, tu vas être magnifique avec tout ça ! »

« Mais enfin Ginny, tu crois tout de même pas que je vais mettre ce maquillage ?! »

« Bien sûr que si, tu verras, tu seras la plus belle ! »

Le reste de la journée se déroula très bien, hormis la pluie qui se déchaîna en fin d'après midi. Hermione n'acheta aucune fringue, malgré les conseils de Ginny qui voulait absolument lui faire porter tel ou tel chose.

Finalement, elles finirent leur périple devant une bonne biéraubeurre aux trois balais.

« Alors, contente de ta première vrai journée de shopping ? » demanda Ginny une fois que les deux jeunes filles eurent trouvé une table de libre.

« Ouais. J'avoue que ce n'est pas si désagréable que je le pensais. » répondis Hermione entre deux gorgées de biéraubeurre.

« Ha ! Je suis contente que tu me dises ça, c'est un grand pas en avant tu sais ! »

« Ho, c'est bon arrête. » souffla Hermione.

« Mais si si, c'est vrai ! D'ailleurs je me disais, pour tes cheveux, tu pourrais peut être faire des mèches non ? Comme, je sais pas moi, heu, noires ? Si, je t'assure que ça va super avec le brun ! » continua Ginny.

« Noires ? Bof, nan, je préfère les laissés brun naturel. En plus, déjà qu'ils vont être lisses et que je vais me maquiller, ça va drôlement changé alors pas la peine d'en rajouter. »

« Ouais bon t'as p't'être raison. Mais tu sais ce qu'il faudrait vraiment, pour finir en beauté, pour avoir la satisfaction d'avoir faits les choses jusqu'au bout ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Que tu renouvelles ta garde robe ! » lança Ginny.

« Ha non Gin' ! On en as déjà parlé ! » s'indigna la brunette.

« Oui mais quand même, comme ça tout les garçons seraient à tes pieds ! Imagine, le bonheur ! »

« Ce n'est pas le but recherché ! Et puis d'abord t'as qu'à le faire toi ! »

« Non moi ça ne rendrais pas pareil, je ne suis pas aussi jolie que toi. Dit, si le but de ton changement n'est pas de faire tomber tous les mecs à tes pieds, c'est quoi ? Un mec en particulier ?? » demanda Ginny malicieusement un sourire en coin.

Hermione garda le silence quelques instants avant de reprendre :

« Sincérement ? Ben... Je sais pas pourquoi je veux changer. Peut être juste pour changer, justement. Et pour m'affirmer aussi, et ne plus passer pour « le rat de bibliothèque mal coiffé », pour l'intello de service toujours plongée dans ses bouquins. Aussi parce que je veux assumer d'être une fille, que les autres s'en rendent enfin compte que je peux, moi aussi, être jolie et plaire. » avoua t'elle.

« Mmmh. » fut la seule réponse de la rouquine.

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour le 4ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous à plut et je suis encore vraiment désolée pour mon retard de deux mois ! PARDONEZZZZ MOIIII !!! lol. Allez allez, reviewez please, comme au bon vieux temps !!**

**Je vous adore,**

_Nuit Sans Lune_


	5. Temps orageux pour Halloween

**Salutations !! (lol, ça me fait toujours sourire quand je dis ça...). J'espère que vous êtes en forme ! Moi ça peut aller, c'est pas la joie non plus mais bon, faut faire avec. Je suis plutôt inspirée pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire ! Bon, je ne réponds pas aux reviews pour ce chapitre mais soyez sans crainte jeunes gens (je m'égare là...) je répondrais aux reviews la prochaine fois ! Bon ben je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**

**Petit coup de pub pour Lisalune, l'auteur de la fic Vampires à Poudlard. Je trouve cette fic originale et marrante alors si vous avez un ptit moment, allez y jeter un œil !**

**LA MALEDICTION DES DARKFLOWER**

**Chapitre 5**

**Temps orageux pour Halloween**

C'était un dimanche matin plutôt maussade, le ciel était d'un gris orageux accentué de quelques taches noires de ci de là, menaçant d'éclater en un torrent de pluie dévastateur. De derrière sa grande baie vitrée, Hermione pouvait entendre parfaitement les mugissements du vent, hurlant ses longues plaintes sifflantes à travers les branches sinistres des arbres de la forêt interdite. Il n'était pourtant que sept heures du matin, mais on aurait dit que la nuit ne voulait pas laisser la place au jour, plongeant le parc désert dans une demi obscurité inquiétante. C'était le début du mois d'octobre, et le temps s'était rapidement rafraîchi, obligeant les élèves et les professeurs à sortir bonnets, écharpes, gants et gros manteaux. La Préfète en Chef était encore en nuisette, et elle observait le temps maussade et sinistre de derrière sa baie vitrée, bien au chaud.

« Parfait pour Halloween, ce temps... » murmura t'elle.

La brunette s'était réveillée étonnamment tôt pour un dimanche matin, et elle était certaine que tous, ou quasiment tous les autres élèves de Poudlard dormaient à poings fermés.

Elle en déduisit que Malfoy devait lui aussi dormir, et que de ce fait, elle pouvait aller se servir dans le frigo de la salle commune sans être dérangée.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de se couvrir, et, pieds nus, elle se faufila sans faire de bruit à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Comme elle l'avait prévue, la salle commune était vide et silencieuse, et le frigo n'attendait qu'elle ! La Gryffondor s'approcha de l'appareil et entreprit de choisir son petit déjeuné, mais elle s'aperçut bien vite que certains aliments qui ne s'entreposaient pas généralement dans un frigo, manquaient à l'appel. Elle orienta son regard vers un petit coin nouvellement aménagé qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant : c'était une petite cuisine, avec placard et bar, ainsi qu'une table pouvant accueillir à peu près six ou sept personnes. Hermione poussa la porte du frigo afin de la refermer et c'est avec un petit sourire et une bouteille de lait sous le bras qu'elle se dirigea vers la « nouvelle » cuisine.

Après quelques minutes de farfouillement frénétique dans les différents placards, Hermione avait réussit à dénicher un bol, une cuillère et des céréales qu'elle s'empressa de recouvrir de lait frais et de les engloutir avidement.

Draco, de son côté, n'avait pas la tête à déjeuner. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure et demi qu'il était réveillé et qu'il restait allongé dans son lit, les mains derrière sa tête, et son visage exprimait une quelconque concentration.

Le temps qu'il faisait dehors ne lui inspirait guère l'envie de se lever, et il avait entendue Hermione farfouiller dans le frigo, ce qui lui donnait une bonne raison de plus pour rester couché.

Hermione, qui avait finie de manger, était retournée dans sa chambre et avait entreprit de rassembler ses affaires pour aller prendre une douche. Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle opta pour un bon bain dans la « piscine baignoire ». La brunette commença à faire couler de l'eau chaude dans l'immense baignoire mais cette fois elle décida de ne pas mettre de bain moussant, préférant laisser l'eau claire et transparente, à la manière des sources chaudes. Elle se débarrassa de sa nuisette et rassembla ses produits sur le bord de la baignoire afin de les avoir à porté de main, puis elle glissa doucement un pied prudent dans l'eau qui était maintenant à ra bord.

« Mmmh, l'eau est délicieuse... » chuchota Hermione pour elle même avant de s'y plonger jusqu'à la taille.

Elle avança de quelques pas pour rejoindre l'endroit de la baignoire où elle n'avait pas pied et elle plongea sous l'eau. Comme la jeune fille était sous l'eau elle n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Hermione remonta à la surface, dos à la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir et elle pris ses cheveux ruisselants d'eau dans ses mains et les releva sur sa nuque. Geste innocent.

Mais pour Draco, qui s'était faufilé en douce dans la salle de bain, ce geste eu pour effet de le surprendre, car il pu en effet constater le dos et la taille gracile d'Hermione, dont l'eau lui arrivait de nouveau à la taille.

« T'es plutôt bien roulée pour une Sang de Bourbe, Granger ! » murmura t'il assez fort pour que la brunette l'entende.

Cela eu l'effet recherché par Draco : Hermione sursauta et relâcha ses cheveux dans son dos, et se retourna vivement du côté de Malfoy, en ayant bien pris soin de plaquer ses bras autour de sa poitrine avant de lui hurler à la figure, furieuse et gênée :

« MALFOY ! QUI TA PERMIS D'ENTRER !!? »

« Personne. Mais cette salle de bain n'ai pas qu'a toi Granger, elle est à nous deux il me semble non ? » répondit tranquillement Draco, amusé, un sourire en coin dessiné sur son visage.

« OUI MAIS PAS QUAND JE SUIS DEDANS IDIOT !! »

« Arrête de crier veut tu ? C'est pas que tu me casses les oreilles mais presque. Et puis d'abord, t'as bien fait la même chose pour moi le jour de la rentrée ! »

« Oui mais je ne l'avais pas fait exprès MOI ! Et je ne suis pas restée MOI, j'ai refermée immédiatement la porte et je suis sortie, et je te conseille de faire la même chose et VITE ! » siffla Hermione.

« Tss tss tss... Qui te dit que je l'ai fait exprès d'abord ? »

« JE M'EN FOU QUE TU L'AI FAIT EXPRES OU PAS CE QUE JE VEUX LA MAINTENANT TOUT DE SUITE C'EST QUE TU TE CASSES COMPRIS ??!! » hurla la brunette vraiment en colère contre le play-boy de Serpentard.

« Ok ok Granger, c'est pas la peine de te casser la voix, ce serait dommage, tu ne pourrais plus donner les bonnes réponses en cours... » ironisa Draco, toujours amusé, avant de sortir et de refermer la porte, laissant Hermione furieuse dans la baignoire.

Draco, une fois de retour dans sa chambre, eu exactement cette pensée accompagner d'un sourire pervers : « Granger est sacrément bien foutue, et puis elle est plutôt jolie... Mise à part ses cheveux ! Dommage que ce soit une Sang de Bourbe... Mais bon, je ne me rabaisserais pas à **ça**, même si elle est attirante... ».

Hermione, qui commençait à se calmer, saisit son shampoing et entreprit de se laver les cheveux puis le corps. Elle sortit ensuite de la baignoire et attrapa vivement une serviette pour se sécher vigoureusement. Une fois sèche elle renfila sa nuisette (au cas où !!!) et s'observa dans le miroir. Résignée, elle saisit le flacon de lotion pour les cheveux lisses qu'elle avait achetée avec Ginny et en appliqua quelques gouttes sur ses racines. L'effet fut instantané ! Ses cheveux était maintenant magnifiquement lisses ! Hermione afficha un magnifique sourire devant ce résultat plus que satisfaisant ! Là, elle commençait à vraiment ressembler à quelque chose, sans sa touffe de cheveux emmêlés ! Hermione courut jusqu'à sa chambre et saisit sa baguette, et, toute excitée, elle s'empressa de revenir dans la salle de bain. Une fois devant le miroir, elle chuchota un sort qu'elle avait lue dans un de ses magasines pour sorcières et ses cheveux se séchèrent instantanément. D'un autre coup de baguette, ils prirent un tout petit peu plus de volume, pour retomber avec souplesse autour de ses frêles épaules. Parfait, cette lotion était vraiment un miracle ! Hermione, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de Malfoy. Elle frappa trois petits coups et marmonna :

« C'est bon, MAINTENANT, si tu veux prendre ta douche, c'est libre. »

Puis sans attendre la réponse, elle tourna les talons pour se rendre dans sa propre chambre. Elle eu tout juste le temps de déposer ses affaires sur son lit encore défait qu'elle entendit une personne qui semblait s'énerver dans la salle commune. Toujours en nuisette, elle sortit de sa chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais il y avait personne. La voix provenait de derrière l'entrée de la tapisserie. Au son de cette voix familière, Hermione ne pue s'empêcher de sourire.

« Mais puisque je te dit que la Préfète en Chef c'est mon amie ! Tu peux quand même me laisser entrer non ? Foutu tableau ! Quoi, le mot de passe ? Mais je le connais pas moi ton mot de passe ! Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peux bien faire ? Non mais je vais te me le... TU C'EST OU TU PEUX TE LE METTRE TON MOT DE PASSE ENFOI... ho ! Hermione ! » s'interrompis Ginny qui venait d'apercevoir Hermione, qui venait de sortir de la salle commune.

« Salut, Ginny ! Tu est bien matinale ce matin ? » fit la brunette, amusée.

« Ouais ben tu tombes bien tien ! Je voulais te rentre visite dans tes appartements et ce crétin de tableau ne voulait pas me laisser entrer ! » t'empesta la rouquine.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'avais crue comprendre, c'est une chance si Malfoy ne t'as pas entendue... »

« Malfoy ?! Ha ne me parle pas de cet abruti, ne me gâche pas ma journée veux tu ? »

« Bon, si on rentrais ? C'est pas que j'ai froid mais bon, les couloirs ne sont pas chauffés... » demanda Hermione.

« Ouais, bonne idée. Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches encore en pyjama aussi ? » rétorqua Ginny, qui, en passant devant le tableau, ne manqua pas de lui tirer la langue d'un air triomphant.

« Waouh ! Ben dis donc, t'es plutôt bien logée ici... ! » s'exclama la rouquine en entrant à la suite d'Hermione dans sa chambre.

« Ouais ça va, et tu verrais la taille de la baignoire ! C'est carrément une piscine ! » continua Hermione, amusée par la tête de Ginny qui ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Ginny resta plantée là à tout observer des yeux puis son regard se reposa sur Hermione. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Ouuuh t'es trop mimi comme ça ! ça te va super bien les cheveux comme ça ! » s'exclama t'elle.

« Ha heu ben si tu le dis... » marmonna la brunette, qui rougis légèrement.

« Mais... Le maquillage, tu y as pensée ? »

« Oui mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée... »

« Mais si mais si. Allez viens par là je vais m'occuper de ton cas. » assura Ginny.

« Il vaudrait peut être mieux que je m'habille avant non ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je peux fouiller dans ton armoire ? » plaida Ginny toute contente.

« Heu... Ben oui, si tu veux... »

Tandis que Ginny fouillait l'armoire d'Hermione, celle ci se posa sur son lit, passant machinalement la main dans ses cheveux incroyablement doux et bien lissés.

« Ho la la la la Hermione ! C'est catastrophique tout ça ! Il te faut vraiment des autres fringues, moi je dis qu'il faut renouveler ta garde robe. Allez on va à Pré-au-lard ! » lança Ginny après avoir fini son inspection de l'armoire.

Une lueur sombre passa furtivement dans le regard d'Hermione, et, d'une voix que Ginny trouvait plutôt inquiétante, elle chuchota :

« J'ai une meilleure idée... »

Les deux jeunes filles, dix minutes plus tard, une fois qu'Hermione ait mis autre chose que sa nuisette sur le dos, se retrouvèrent devant la salle sur demande.

« Pense à une immense boutique de fringues branchées et sexy, avec des bijoux, du maquillage, des chaussures, de tout quoi ! » murmura Hermione.

« Et ben dis donc, je dois dire que tu m'étonnes là Mione... Je n'aurais jamais pensée ça de toi, mais je dois avouer que c'est une super idée, comme ça, tout est gratos !! Service à volonté ! » répondit Ginny.

« Exactement. »

Après quelques minutes de concentration, la porte de la salle sur demande se matérialisa devant les deux Gryffondor. Elles entrèrent, toutes excitées...

Pendant ce temps là, Draco Malfoy venait de finir de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller. Il avait revêtu une chemise noire, qu'il avait laissé déboutonnée jusqu'au milieu du torse, et qui jurait magnifiquement avec ses cheveux platine en bataille, et un jean bleu foncé large de style bagy, légèrement déchiré au genoux droit. Repoussant une mèche rebelle qui lui était tombée sur les yeux, le beau blond se dirigea vers la tapisserie, et se retrouva vite dans le couloir, ses pas le guidant vers la salle commune des Serpentard.

A son entrée dans la salle, une jeune fille lui sauta littéralement dessus.

« DRACO ! ça fait longtemps que tu ne viens plus nous voir ! On ne te voit même plus aux repas ! Tu nous manques tu sais ? » s'exclama Pansy Parkinson en s'accrochant au cou du play-boy.

« Ouais ouais lâche moi un peu tu veux ? Tu m'étouffes... »

« Ho excuse moi... » dit-elle en desserrant son étreinte.

Une fois Draco libéré, il alla s'affaler sur un des fauteuils en cuir libre de la salle. Blaise Zabini vint le rejoindre.

« Hey vieux, dis donc, que nous veux l'honneur de ta visite ? » plaisanta t-il.

« Je m'emmerde tout seul avec Granger dans cette foutue salle commune des Préfets en Chef. » répondit simplement Draco.

« Ouais je te comprends, surtout avec cette intello. Au faite, on avait eu une petite idée avec les autres... » commença Blaise.

« Quelle genre d'idée ? »

« Genre, mettre un peu d'ambiance dans ta salle commune pour une longue nuit... »

« Mmmh, tu m'intéresse là, explique toi ! » répondit Draco, soudain pris d'un certain intérêt.

« Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'organiser une grosse fête spécialement pour les Serpentard et quelques Serdaigle dans cette salle commune des Préfets en Chef ? »

« Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, mais ça m'étonnerais que ça plaise à Granger... »ironisa Draco.

« On s'en fou c'est pas notre problème. Le seul problème c'est le bruit que ça fera. Quoique miss-je-sais tout pourras bien nous concocter un puissant sort d'insonorisation non ? » continua Blaise.

« Je pense qu'en la forçant un peu, oui... Et pour la sono, les spots, l'alcool... ? »

« T'inquiètes on à tout prévu, j'ai un bon pote de Serdaigle qui peut se procurer l'alcool, quand à la sono et au spots, on les à trouvés. »

« Bon et bien dans ce cas tout est parfait, reste plus qu'a convaincre Granger de bien vouloir mettre un peu du sien, ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire mais je me débrouillerais. Tu prévois ça pour quand au faite ? » s'informa le blond.

« Ben disons, vendredi soir, la semaine qui vient... ça te va ? »

« ça me va. »

Au même moment, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, deux jeunes filles les bras chargés de gros paquets faisaient plusieurs voyages pour tout ramener dans leur chambre. Au bout du septième voyage, tous leurs « achats » étaient rapatriés dans la chambre d'Hermione. (Elles ont pas fait ça à la légère... !).

« Pfou, j'ai jamais autant fait de shopping de ma vie ! C'est dire ! » souffla Ginny en s'effondrant sur le lit d'Hermione.

« Tu la dit ! Mais au moins, ma garde de robe est complète cette fois ci... Je pourrais même y retourner ! » s'exclama la brunette, rayonnante de bonheur.

« T'es pas folle ? Je suis morte moi ! » s'exaspéra la rouquine.

« Allez ! On s'habille ?! »

« Heu ouais d'accord... Tu mets quoi toi ? »

« Je sais pas encore... » répondit évasivement Hermione en farfouillant dans ses multiples paquets.

Finalement, la brunette opta pour une mini jupe verte foncé, plissée de manière écossaise, et pour un tee-shirt à manches longues noir moulant avec décolleté plongeant. Comme le temps s'était beaucoup rafraîchi, elle enfila également un collant noir légèrement transparent, et un gilet en laine rouge sombre court avec capuche (elle aussi en laine je précise !) et poches sans fermeture sur le devant.

Ginny en resta bouche bée.

« Tu est... superbe ! » s'exclama la rouquine.

« Merci ! »

Hermione se dirigea vers un autre paquet et en sorti une paire de boucles d'oreilles : de grands anneaux argentés. Elle les passa à ses oreilles. Puis elle saisi sa baguette et le sort pour son maquillage, celui qu'elle avait acheté à Pré-au-lard, et le lut tout haut. Ses yeux se maquillèrent alors de noir et de vert sombre pailleté, et ses lèvres d'un gloss transparent et sucré.

Elle était méconnaissable et surtout, extrêmement jolie.

Ginny remarqua alors la bague qui lui était étrangère, au doigt d'Hermione.

« C'est quoi cette bague ? » demanda la rouquine en la montrant du doigt.

« Quelle bague ? Ha oui celle là, je l'ai trouvée dans cette chambre, je sais pas à qui c'est. » répondit Hermione, trop occupée à s'admirer dans le miroir.

Ginny ne répondit rien. Puis elle se leva à son tour pour farfouiller dans ses paquets à elle.

La rouquine opta pour un jean pattes d'éléphants moulant et taille basse bleu clair et pour un tee-shirt moulant à manches longues vert sombre. Elle enfila par dessus un pull noir à col roulé.

D'un coup de baguette, ses yeux se maquillèrent de noir et ses lèvres de rosé brillant.

« Comment tu me trouves ? » demanda t'elle à son amie qui s'admirait encore dans le miroir en prenant différentes pauses.

Hermione se retourna.

« Sublime ! »

Ginny arbora un immense sourire.

« Sa te dirait de manger un bout ? J'ai un petit creux moi... » suggéra Hermione.

« Ouais, le shopping, ça creuse ! » s'exclama Ginny.

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent se poster vers la petite cuisine de la salle commune et entreprirent de se faire un bon repas de midi.

Draco, quand à lui, était toujours dans la salle commune des Serpentard et observait avec insistance une jeune fille à l'autre bout de la pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle était blonde, mince et mignonne. Il en aurait bien fait son goûter.

« Elle te plaît ? » glissa Blaise à Draco, tandis que la jolie blonde éclatait d'un rire léger et doux avec une de ses amie.

« Un peu... Disons qu'elle n'est pas moche à regarder. » répondit Draco en continuant de déshabiller la jeune fille du regard.

« Elle s'appelle Mélissa, elle est en 6ème année, elle est arrivée il y à environ deux semaines. » continua Blaise.

« Intéressant... Fais en sorte qu'elle vienne à la fête de vendredi soir. » murmura Draco qui s'était levé.

« Pas de problème... Tu t'en vas ? »

« Ouais, je commence à avoir la dalle. Allez, à plus tard. »

En passant près de Mélissa pour atteindre la porte d'entrée, Draco lui frôla la main et lui glissa un regard charmeur et un sourire enjôleur digne d'un Malfoy. La jeune fille ne pue s'empêcher de rougir.

« Serre d'Or » dit Draco à l'intention du portrait de sa salle commune.

La tapisserie bascula pour laisser la place à la voûte qui servait d'entrée. Alors qu'il pensait à Mélissa, il ne pue empêcher la collision avec Ginny, qui s'apprêtait elle aussi à sortir de la salle.

« Bordel Weasley ! Tu pourrais pas faire gaffe non ? Pis d'abord qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! » s'énerva le beau blond.

« Un peu de politesse la fouine ! C'est Hermione qui m'as autorisé à rentrer, cette salle lui appartient aussi il me semble ? » répliqua la rouquine en lui enfournant un bon cou de coude dans les côtes pour pouvoir sortir de la salle.

Une fois Ginny partit, la tapisserie se referma. Le feu de la salle commune avait été allumé et une douce chaleur s'était répandue dans la pièce, ainsi que l'odeur âcre et envoûtante du feu de cheminée. Draco aperçut une tête brune aux cheveux lisses et brillants dépassée d'un des canapés qui lui tournait le dos.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Il contourna le canapé pour se mettre face à cette personne inconnue qui en faite, comme pue le découvrir Draco à sa plus grande surprise, n'était pas inconnue du tout !

« GRANGER ??! » s'exclama t'il à l'intention de la superbe jeune fille qu'il avait devant lui.

« Oui, Malfoy ? ... » répondit-elle.

« Tu... Enfin je... Mais qu'est ce que... Tes cheveux... Mais... Tu... » bafouilla Draco.

« Aurais tu du mal à t'exprimer Malfoy ? »

« Qu'est ce qui t'es passée par la tête ?! » réussit-il enfin à articuler.

« Quoi ? ça ne te plaît pas ? » susurra la brunette.

« Hein ? Heu ben si mais c'est pas ça le problème ! » s'énerva Draco.

« Alors il est où, le problème ? » interrogea Hermione en se levant du canapé et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre sans attendre la réponse du Serpentard interloqué.

Une fois la brunette dans sa chambre, Draco s'assit sur un fauteuil.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Et qu'est ce qui ME prend ? Je lui ai dit que ça me plaisait ??! Bon, on va pas le nier mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête de Sang de Bourbe complètement allumée ! » marmonna Draco.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et sans événements spéciaux. Quand vint le soir, Hermione, qui était en pyjama et prête à se coucher, tenta d'enlever sa bague. Sans succès, même avec du savon, de l'eau, des sorts et des coups de baguette magique, rien n'y fit, la bague ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de s'en aller. Tant pis, Hermione préféra une bonne nuit de sommeil plutôt qu'une heure à essayer d'enlever cette drôle de bague, qui, d'ailleurs, à force de tirer, lui aurait finalement arraché le doigt.

Le lundi matin, quand le réveil d'Hermione sonna, elle eu du mal à s'extirper de ses draps chauds et douillets. Finalement, elle réussit tant bien que mal à se diriger jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle prit une douche froide pour se réveiller. De retour dans sa chambre, elle prépara son sac en prenant les cours qu'elle avait le matin, c'est à dire Métamorphose, Potions et Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Une fois cela fait, elle se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre son uniforme, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son armoire elle fit un énorme bond en arrière en hurlant comme une folle !

« Mais... Mais... Qu'est ce que c'est que toutes ses fringues ? Où sont mes anciens habits ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Et... Ho mon dieu ! Mon uniforme, qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?! » balbutia Hermione, complètement désemparée.

Effectivement, l'uniforme d'Hermione était quelques peu changé. Il n'y avait plus de longue robe noire mais seulement ce qu'il y avait normalement dessous, c'est à dire sa chemise et sa cravate. La robe avait été remplacée par une jupe noire arrivant au milieu des cuisses et étant fendu sur les deux côtés et sa chemise était très moulante et légèrement décolleté. Une paire de collant transparent et une paire de bottines noires arrivants juste au milieu des mollets avaient étés rajoutés à l'ensemble.

« Mon dieu... Mais c'est pas possible... Ho mon dieu... » répété Hermione interloquée.

Mais elle n'avait vraisemblablement plus le choix, et comme le temps n'était point suspendu elle due s'habiller en vitesse pour ne pas être en retard. En s'habillant, un petit papier plié en quatre tomba de la poche de son « nouvel » uniforme. Hermione le ramassa et le déplia anxieusement.

C'était un petit mot de la part de Ginny :

_Coucou Mione !_

_Alors que pense tu de ton nouvel uniforme ? Pas mal hein ? T'inquiètes pas, avant de te le transformer j'ai demandé la permission à Dumbledore et il est d'accord parce que j'ai insistée sur le fait que tu avais 17 ans et que tu étais Préfète en Chef ! J'en ai profitée pour lui demander si moi aussi je pouvais avoir le même uniforme mais il n'est pas d'accord, va s'avoir pourquoi ! Sinon je lui ai aussi parlé de ton idée pour organiser un bal d'Halloween, et il dit que c'est une excellente idée alors, on se verra ce week-end pour organiser ça ensemble si tu veux bien ! Bon allez, gros bisous._

_Ginny_

Hermione souffla d'exaspération, cette Ginny, elle ne changerait donc jamais ! Pour quoi elle allait passer maintenant avec ce genre de tenue ?

Un frôlement au niveau de ses mollets la dit sursauter.

« Pattenrond ! Dis donc espèce de fripouille où était tu donc passé ? ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas revu ! Je commençais à m'inquiétée tu sais ? » murmura Hermione en caressant son chat orange qui ronronnait.

« J'étais à la chasse. » répondit le chat.

Hermione fit un bon de trois mètres en arrière. Elle avait rêvée ou bien Pattenrond venait de lui répondre qu'il était à la chasse ??!

« Par... Pardon ? » balbutia la brunette.

Le chat miaula d'incompréhension.

« Ouf... J'ai due rêver, il miaule, il parle pas... Je suis bête... »

Puis elle prit son sac et sortit de sa chambre en faisant un petit signe de la main à Pattenrond qui avait pris place sur le lit.

Dans la salle commune elle croisa Draco qui lui aussi s'apprêtait à aller en cours.

« Tiens, Granger... Mais, ho qu'est ce que je vois ? Granger à changée d'uniforme... » lui dit il sarcastiquement.

« Ferme la Malfoy. J'ai pas le temps. Et puis je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

Et la brunette devança Draco et sortit dans le couloir pour se rendre en classe de métamorphose, sans avoir pris le temps de déjeuner.

Elle croisa Ginny qui arborait un grand sourire mais quand elle vit la tête que Hermione tirait, son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda la rouquine.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il ne va pas ? Très bien je vais te le dire ! TOI ! Mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça à mon uniforme ?? » s'énerva Hermione.

« Ben... Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir vu ce que tu avais choisie comme fringues hier... » murmura Ginny, penaude.

« Ce que j'avais choisie comme fringues ? Mais quelles fringues ? Tiens à propos de fringues, il y en à une tonne dans mon armoire et elles ne sont pas à moi ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?? »

« Bien sûr que si qu'elles sont à toi, tu ne te souviens pas ? Hier, la salle sur demande, le shopping, ça ne te rappelle rien ? » dit Ginny.

« Non absolument rien, et si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle ! » tempêta Hermione.

Ginny la regarda sans comprendre.

« Mais non c'est pas une blague ! Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu as ? T'es sûr que ça va ? Tu ne te rappelle vraiment rien ?? »

« Non ça va pas ! Je suis de mauvaise humeur, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fais une tonne de shopping, je me trimbale en uniforme de pépette et en plus de ça, mon chat parle ou alors j'ai des hallucinations ! » s'écria Hermione, tremblante de rage.

Ginny la regardait vraiment bizarrement.

« Ton chat parle ? Non la franchement Hermione je ne comprends rien ! »

« Figure toi que moi non plus ! »

Sur ce, Hermione se dirigea vers son cours de Métamorphose, encore énervée et désorientée.

« Qu'est ce qui s'passe ? Mais qu'est ce qui s'passe ? » s'interrogea t'elle mentalement.

**Et voilà pour mon 5ème chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à plus et j'attends avec impatience votre avis dans une chtite review qui me ferais énormément plaisir voilà gros bisous !**

**Nuit Sans Lune qui vous adore !**


	6. Touffes de poils et coussinets

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Enfin les vacances ! C'est bien ça non ? Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon noël et une bonne année et en guise de cadeau je vous offre mon sixième chapitre ! Il est un peu court je l'avoue mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Avant tout, réponses aux reviews :**

**Didinette207 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'as fait très plaisir, et voici la suite !

**Linana : **Oui mes deux mois de vacances m'ont fait du bien effectivement lol, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et quand au mystère de la bague et bien… mystère !

**Anastasia : **Oui moi aussi j'aime bien quand notre Mione sort un peu de ses bouquins lol voici la suite !

**Piper2003 : **Je te remercie pour ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire !

**Llewella : **Voici la suite mademoiselle et je te souhaite un bon noël et t'as intérêt à mettre la suite de ta fic pas plus tard que bientôt sinon… bottage de fesse à la rentrée !!

**Lilouthephoenix : **Tu m'étonnes, une salle sur demande remplie de fringues gratuites c'est le pied ! Mais bon, on a quand même le droit de rêver non ? Lol voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Sammy297 : **Merci beaucoup, va vite lire la suite !

**hazéêva lavana : **Oui et tu n'as pas finie de te demander ce qu'il se passe lol ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira, bisous.

**Jun Rogue : **Merci ta review m'as fait très plaisir. Mais que penses tu de cette suite ? …

**Lisalune : **Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review, sa m'as fait super plaisir et je croise les doigts pour que cette suite plaise même si elle est plus courte que d'habitude !

**Shetane : **Oui c'est chelou et c'est ce qui fait l'intrigue de ma fic lol. La suite va t'elle te plaire ? bisous.

**Allez bonne lecture à tous et encore JOYEUX NOEL !!!!!!!!!!**

**LA MALEDICTION DES DARKFLOWER**

**Chapitre six**

**Touffes de poils et coussinets…**

Hermione poussa avec rage la porte de la salle de métamorphose en s'excusant à peine de son retard auprès du professeur McGonagall qui lui lança un regard interloqué. Consciente qu'elle attirait tout les regards masculins de la classe de part sa tenue et sa nouvelle coiffure, la brunette alla s'asseoir tout au fond de la salle à une table libre.

Harry et Ron lui lancèrent un regard qui en disait long, comme par exemple : C'est bien toi cette fille super canon ?. Hermione les ignora, elle n'avait absolument pas envie de discuter de ça avec eux. Minerva toussota pour rétablir l'attention de la classe sur elle et pris la parole.

« Bien nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours j'imagine ? Alors sortez tous vos baguettes et répétez après moi : **Invisilatum Transparate**. »

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent sauf Hermione qui savais déjà faire ce sort.

« Bien bien, maintenant que vous avez la formule en tête, continua McGonagall, qui peut me dire à quoi ce sort peut bien servir ? Oui miss Granger ? »

« Le sort de l'**Invisilatum **sert à faire devenir un objet ou un être vivant invisible pour une durée déterminée. » répondit la Préfète en Chef sans hésitation.

« C'est exact, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Alors, prenez chacun l'objet que j'ai posé sur votre table et exercez vous à le faire disparaître. NON Neville pas comme ça ! »

Hermione se suivit pas vraiment le cours, ses pensées étaient ailleurs, et une demi heure plus tard, elle ne se rendit même pas compte que le cours était terminé, c'est Harry qui la tira de ses songeries.

Le cours de potions fut détestable, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois ci, Hermione pris la mouche et s'énerva conte Rogue qui venait de lui faire une remarque cinglante sur sa tenue :

« Et alors ? C'est pas vous qui le portez que je sache ? Alors qu'est ce que ça peux bien vous faire ? Vous vous êtes regardé avec votre gros pif en plein milieu de la figure ? » s'énerva la brunette.

« Petite insolente ! Je ne vous permets pas ! » tempêta Rogue.

« Et bien moi je me permet ! Ho et puis ça ne sert à rien de parler avec vous de toute façon, vous ne comprenez jamais rien ! A croire que c'est vous le cornichon comme vous nous traitez si bien ! »

Sur ce Hermione pris ses affaires et sortit du cours non pas en silence sous les regards admiratifs et curieux de la plupart des élèves.

Dans un état proche de la colère et de la frustration, Hermione n'assista pas au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Elle décida plutôt de retourner manger dans sa salle commune et de ne pas aller en cours l'après midi. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

« Serre d'Or » marmonna t'elle à l'adresse du tableau qui lui faisait face.

Une fois que celui ci avait pivoté, la brunette s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la salle commune des Préfets en Chef. Elle était déserte bien évidamment puisque le Serpentard était en cours, lui.

Hermione se dirigea de suite vers le frigo puis vers la mini cuisine et entreprit de déguster un sandwich pour repas de midi. Une fois celui ci avalé elle se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils près de la cheminée qui affichait un feu d'enfer aux flammes rouge orangées.

« Il faut que je parle à Ginny pour organiser la fête d'Halloween… » dit elle tout haut.

« Oui et il faut que je te parle d'une autre fête, Granger. » répondit une voix derrière la jeune fille.

Hermione pivota lentement, comme si elle était exténuée et fixa d'un regard glacial le beau blond qui se trouvait derrière elle. Devant le silence de la jeune fille, Draco préféra enchaîner :

« Alors comme ça, on se rebelle en cours de Potions Granger ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça peux bien te faire ? Et puis qu'est ce que tu fous là d'abord ? » rétorqua Hermione.

« Je viens ici si je veux Granger. C'est aussi ma salle commune je te le rappelle. Le cours de Potions est terminé et je n'ai aucune envie d'aller en cours cet après midi, donc, je suis là. » continua Draco.

« Et de quelle fête voulait tu me parler Malfoy ? »

Draco sourit d'un air triomphant.

« Nous y voilà. Il se trouve que Zabini à eu une très bonne idée, pour une fois. »

« Et alors ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Et alors il à prévu d'organiser une fête pour les Serpentard dans cette salle vendredi soir. » acheva Draco.

« Une fête pour les Serpentard ?! » s'écria Hermione.

« Ouais, et quelques Serdaigle… »

« Et pourquoi ici ? »

« Parce que cette salle est grande et que personne ne viendra nous déranger ici. Et j'aimerais bien que tu t'occupes de l'insonorisation… » continua le blond.

« Pourquoi moi ? Puisque je suppose que je ne suis pas invitée… » ironisa la jolie brunette.

« Si tu me rends ce service, il se pourrait bien que si… »

« Mmh. D'accord si tu promets que je puisse assister à cette fête. De toute façon, tu ne pourra pas me virer de ma chambre ! » conclue Hermione.

Draco resta abasourdi.

« Tu… Tu veux vraiment venir ? »

« Ben oui, pourquoi ? Ca t'étonnes tant que ça que je veuille m'amuser un peu ? »

« C'est juste que je ne sais pas si une Sang de Bourbe sera acceptée dans la communauté des Sangs Purs… » répondit Draco avec son sourire narquois.

Hermione ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui lancer un regard meurtrier. Elle avait bien envie de lui balancer à la figure qu'elle n'était peut être pas une Sang de Bourbe, mais une vraie sorcière au Sang Pur elle aussi. Mais elle s'en abstint.

« Bon alors, c'est réglé ? » demanda Draco.

« Réglé, Malfoy, mais tiens ta langue tranquille parce que si tu me traites encore une seule fois de Sang de Bourbe il se pourrait bien que je change d'avis. » rétorqua Hermione.

« Je dis ce que je veux, ça ne fais pas parti du marché Granger. »

Sur ce il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'enferma à l'intérieur. Hermione en fit de même dans sa propre chambre.

Pattenrond était pelotonné sur le grand lit à baldaquin, formant une boule de poils orange dans l'océan de couverture rouge.

Hermione se dirigea vers lui et le gratouilla derrière les oreilles. Le chat laissa échapper un ronronnement sonore.

« Alors ma boule de poils préférée, tu as sûrement dormi pendant toute la matinée hein ? »

« Exactement… » répondit le chat en s'étirant.

Hermione ne sursauta même pas. Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? » marmonna t'elle.

« Que j'avais dormi toute la matinée. »

Hermione retira vivement sa main, ou plutôt sa patte. Sa _patte _??? Hermione se dirigea précipitamment vers son miroir mais elle avait du mal à marcher tout à coup. Le miroir semblait bien plus loin que d'habitude et bien plus imposant. Hermione trébuchait à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de faire un pas et c'est après une longue et pénible marche qu'elle se posta devant son immense miroir. Oui, immense. Elle n'atteignait que le bas de la surface lisse.

Quand elle vit son reflet, elle resta d'abord sans voix, puis elle voulue crier mais seul un petit miaulement plaintif sortit de sa bouche.

L'image que lui renvoyait le miroir était celle d'un petit chat de couleur blanche comme la neige et aux yeux étonnamment bleus.

Hermione tenta de lever une patte pour voir si c'était bien elle qui se reflétait dans le miroir. Le chaton leva une patte. Hermione manqua de s'évanouir, que se passait il ? Pourquoi était elle devenue un chat ?? Pattenrond sauta du lit et vint se poster à côté d'elle.

« Tu as mis du temps avant de t'en apercevoir dit donc. » lui dit il.

« Tu… Tu parles ??! » glapit Hermione.

« Non, je miaule. Mais puisque ton animagus prend la forme d'un chat, il est normal que tu me comprennes. » continua Pattenrond.

« Mon… mon… mon ani… animagus ?? »balbutia Hermione qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Oui. Tu ne le savais pas ? Et moi qui pensait que tu n'y arrivait pas tout simplement. »

« Mais, depuis quand ? Qu'est ce… comment…pourquoi tu ne m'as… jamais… rien dit ?? »

« Je ne peux pas te parler quand tu n'est pas transformée. » conclu le chat orange.

« Mais… la dernière fois… oui ! La dernière fois je n'était pas transformée et tu m'as parlé quand même ! » cria Hermione.

« Tu devais être en train de te transformer mais tu était tellement surprise de m'entendre causer que cela à du stopper ta transformation. »

« Mais… je suis… alors je suis… une animagus non déclarée ?? C'est illégal ! »

« Boaf, et alors… A Poudlard tu ne crains rien de toute façon. »

« Et comment je fais pour retrouver ma forme normale ? Et pour me transformer en chat ? Je ne l'ai même pas fait exprès ! » débita le chaton blanc qui était Hermione.

« Ca, je ne sais pas. Tu dois te concentrer je pense… » répondit calmement Pattenrond.

Hermione ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer mais son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à gérer ses pensées.

Finalement au bout d'une demi heure elle réussit à redevenir normale.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et tomba rapidement dans un sommeil agité.

Draco sortit de sa chambre et décida d'aller faire un tour dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Vu l'heure, ils devaient tous être en cours. Il murmura le mot de passe au tableau et pénétra dans la salle éclairée seulement par le feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée et par quelques bougies posées ça et là. Une tête blonde dépassait d'un des fauteuils noirs. Draco sourit, ce devait être Mélissa. Effectivement c'était elle. Mais elle dormait apparemment. Draco s'assit à côté d'elle ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller la jolie demoiselle. Elle sursauta.

« Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! » s'écria t'elle.

« Tu n'est pas en cours ? » répondit il en guise de réponse.

« Non. J'étais trop fatiguée… C'est quoi ton nom ? On parle souvent de toi ici… Tu ne serais pas Draco Malfoy ? »

« Lui même. »

Mélissa ne répondit pas. Draco en profita pour s'approcher d'elle. Il lui murmura :

« Tu est invitée vendredi soir… »

« Pour la fête dans la salle commune des Préfets en Chef ? Zabini m'en a parlé. »

Draco s'approcha encore un peu plus.

« Eh mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? » marmonna la blonde.

« Ca… » chuchota Draco avant d'embrasser sa nouvelle proie.

Mélissa se crispa au contact des lèvres du play boy avant de trouver cela plutôt plaisant et de répondre à son baiser…

Hermione ne se réveilla qu'une heure plus tard en se massant le front.

« Hou ! J'ai mal à la tête… » marmonna t'elle.

Elle consulta sa montre : 15h26. Elle pouvait toujours retourner en cours mais elle n'en avait aucune envie. Et si elle allait plutôt se promener dans le parc ? Il y avait un timide rayon de soleil.

Hermione jeta une cape noire sur ses épaules avant de sortir dans les couloirs. Plusieurs garçons lorgnaient sa taille et ses jambes mais bizarrement, elle s'en félicitait maintenant et elle se promit de remercier Ginny pour son nouvel uniforme.

L'air dehors était frais et vivifiant et Hermione frissonna au contact de la fraîcheur contre sa peau.

Se promener dans le parc lui ferait sûrement du bien et elle en profiterait pour évacuer ses surprises des quelques heures auparavant… Sans s'en rendre compte ses pas la menèrent vers les bords du lac où elle s'assit en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle resta là à réfléchir.

Draco était revenu, de son côté, dans sa chambre et observait depuis le balcon la frêle silhouette de la Gryffondor près du lac. Il se mit lui aussi à réfléchir, mais à réfléchir au sujet d'Hermione.

Il la trouvait plutôt jolie avec ses cheveux lisses, et même plutôt canon dans son nouvel uniforme qui révélait ses formes avantageuses. Mais il trouvait que même son comportement avait changé. Il ne s'expliquait pas comment mais il l'avait remarqué, c'est tout. Sortant de ses songeries il reporta son regard près du lac mais Hermione n'y était plus.

« Tu m'espionnes maintenant Malfoy ? » dit une voix tout près de lui.

Draco sursauta. Hermione se trouvait sur le balcon elle aussi, elle avait due passer pas sa chambre. Ses yeux était maquillés de noir et de vert et ses lèvres charnues d'un gloss transparent et sucré.

Draco la trouva magnifique mais se gifla mentalement. Après tout, c'était une sang de bourbe ! Elle ne méritait pas son attention.

« Qui te dit que je t'espionnais Granger ? J'ai le droit de regarder le paysage depuis mon balcon non ? » répliqua le beau blond.

Hermione ne répondit pas et retourna dans sa chambre en prenant soin de fermer sa porte vitrée derrière elle.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Elle avait bien envie de se transformer en chat, pour voir.

L'effet recherché se produit au bout de 10 minutes de concentration. De nouveau sous la forme d'une petite boule de poils blanche aux yeux bleus, elle décida de sortir de sa chambre mais, elle eue beaucoup de mal à ouvrir sa porte avec ses petites pattes. Au bout de plusieurs grattements de griffes frénétiques elle parvint à se faufiler hors de la salle commune et partie se promener dans les couloirs qui, heureusement, étaient déserts. Elle croisa tout de même quelques groupes d'élèves mais, de part sa petite taille, elle parvint à ne pas se faire remarquer.

Au croisement d'un couloir elle tomba nez à nez sur le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Chourave qui étaient en grande discussion. Hermione allait se décider à faire demi tour pour ne pas se faire démasquer quand elle s'aperçut que la conversation des deux professeurs était bien trop intéressante pour ne pas être entendue…

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus aussi court soit il par rapport aux autres ! Gros bisous à tous j'attends vos reviews pour moi ce sera mes cadeaux de noël !!**


	7. La mort crée des liens plus forts que l'...

**Salut à tous !! Et oui c'est encore moi ! Avouez que je vous gâte car en très peu de temps je vous remets un nouveau chapitre (plus long que le précédent) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Gros bisous à tous, réponses au reviewers rapides du sixième chapitre !! :**

**Piper2003 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review car ce que je recherche avant tout dans ma fic c'est l'originalité qui donne l'intérêt à l'histoire, merci de l'avoir relevé ! Gros bisous j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

**Cricri : **Merci pour le compliment, à mon avis quand tu vas lire ce chapitre, tu auras la réponse à ta question !

**Ari : **Merci à toi aussi pour ce compliment ça me fais très plaisir ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue pour le déroulement de la fête des Serpentard que je n'ai pas trop détaillé (sauf au début pour la préparation d'Hermione).

**Jun Rogue : **Et oui au prochain chap comme tu disais dans ta review ! Et bien tu vois il n'est pas très loin le prochain ! Allez dites le tous : je suis trop gentille !!! lol

**Hermylove : **Et bien tu vois tu n'auras pas trop à t'impatienter car la voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les premiers chapitres bisous !

**Tania des glaces : **(en passant j'aime bien ton pseudo !!) merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir, tu vois, tu as attendue le chapitre 6 et bien le 7 arrive dans la foulée !!

**Stellmaria : **Merciiiii c'est très gentil !!! J'espère que tu diras encore ça après avoir lu ce chapitre !!

**Shetane : **Je te remercie pour tes encouragements j'espère que cette suite va également te plaire !!

**hazéêva lavana : **Joyeux noyel à toi aussi et j'ai écrit ce chapitre en pensant à ta review alors pour me faire pardonner de la courte longueur du chapitre précédent j'ai mis le chapitre 7 en ligne très vite !! Il est déjà un peu plus long ! Bisous !

**Et voilà maintenant je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire bisous à tous !**

**LA MALEDICTION DES DARKFLOWER**

**Chapitre 7**

**La mort crée des liens plus forts que l'amour ?**

**Rappel :** Hermione allait se décider à faire demi tour pour ne pas se faire démasquer quand elle s'aperçut que la conversation des deux professeurs était bien trop intéressante pour ne pas être entendue…

Posant une patte à la suite de l'autre, doucement, lentement et remerciant ses coussinets d'être aussi discrets, Hermione se faufila silencieusement jusqu'à un coin d'ombre où elle pouvait rester cacher sans se faire repérer et peut être pouvoir entendre des brides de conversation intéressante…

Minerva McGonagall semblait être en proie à une profonde contrariété tandis que les traits du visage du professeur Chourave se crispaient en une mimique qui révélait toute son anxiété.

« Il faut prévenir Dumbledore, il le faut ! Lui seul pourra rétablir la situation aussi critique soit elle ! » dit le professeur de botanique, le regard agité.

« Oui je vais aller le lui dire, quand à vous, tâchez de contacter Miss Kastel, elle s'occupera de surveiller monsieur Malfoy. » répondit McGonagall.

« Miss Kastel ? »

« Oui, Mélissa Kastel, dans la maison des Serpentard. » continua McGonagall.

« Oui… Oui je vais aller la chercher. » acquiesça le professeur Chourave.

Sur ce, les deux professeurs se séparèrent, partant chacune dans une direction opposée dans un tourbillon de cape. Hermione était en train de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer de si important et pourquoi il fallait faire surveiller Malfoy mais elle fut tirer de ses pensées en apercevant une ombre noire se glisser derrière le mur où les deux professeurs s'étaient trouvé auparavant. Harry avançait lentement puis stoppa sa marche en se plaquant la main sur le front, à l'évidence, sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Hermione aurait voulue se précipiter vers lui pour lui apporter son aide en lui prodiguant conseils et prédictions quand à sa cicatrice mais elle se retint résolument à rester dans l'ombre. Harry relâcha la pression de sa main qui vint se reposer lentement le long de son corps, et, dans un murmure presque inaudible, le survivant chuchota :

« Il est de retour… Ca ne cessera donc jamais… »

Puis il repris sa marche, plus vite cette fois, et disparu dans les couloirs sombres. Manifestement, Hermione n'était pas la seule curieuse à avoir surpris la conversation des deux professeurs. Elle fut tenter de rattraper Harry pour en discuter avec lui mais, la nuit étant tombée et le souvenir des devoirs qui l'attendaient dirigèrent ses pattes jusqu'à sa salle commune. Une fois devant le tableau elle voulue annoncer le mot de passe mais seul un petit miaulement sortit de sa bouche. Il faudrait qu'elle s'y habitue. Hermione se concentra quelques minutes puis reprit sa forme normale. Elle maîtrisait de mieux en mieux son animagus.

« Serre d'Or » dit elle au tableau endormi.

Celui-ci pivota lentement et ne se referma que lorsque la brunette eu passé la voûte de pierre.

Toujours dans son nouvelle uniforme, Hermione, qui n'avait pas pris le soin de se couvrir, commençait à avoir froid. L'idée d'aller se fourrer confortablement dans un des fauteuils moelleux près du feu qui ronronnait gaiement lui parue alléchante. Elle alla donc s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée et enleva ses bottines, se mettant à l'aise, elle posa sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait bien, là, tranquille… Mais cette tranquillité fut vite troublée par Draco qui revenait dans la salle commune, non pas seul.

« Va m'attendre dans la chambre Mélissa. Je te rejoins dans deux minutes… » dit Draco d'un ton détaché.

Mélissa passa devant Hermione en lui lançant un regard en biais, puis disparue dans la chambre du Serpentard.

« On bronze Granger ? » lança sarcastiquement le play boy.

« C'est ça oui… Je bronze Malfoy. » répondit Hermione visiblement lassée.

Draco vint s'asseoir dans le canapé, qui était à la droite du fauteuil où se trouvait Hermione.

Hermione lui lança un regard appuyé puis lui dit :

« Va donc rejoindre ta proie, je suis sûre qu'elle s'ennuie. »

« Jalouse ? » murmura Draco, un sourire en coin.

« Jalouse de quoi ? D'elle ? De toi ? Ni l'un ni l'autre en fait… Je me fous de ta vie privée Malfoy, tu fais bien ce que tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr… »

« Allez lâche moi un peu tu veux ? Mélissa doit de surveiller hein ? Alors c'est pas en restant le cul vautré sur ce canapé qu'elle sera félicité par McGonagall. »

Draco haussa un sourcil et son regard s'assombri.

« De quoi tu parles exactement ? » siffla t'il.

Hermione se leva lentement du fauteuil et s'approcha de lui, près, encore plus près… Son visage n'était maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du blond, elle lui murmura :

« Allons allons, ton papounet ne t'as donc rien dit ? Votre grand manitou est de retour, drakinouchet, et tu penses bien que part mis les élèves de Serpentard tu est le premier sur la liste à recevoir ton gribouilli sur le bras, tu sais bien, comme Rogue… Ton papounet va être fier de son fiston, cela devrait te réjouir non ? »

Draco devint blême puis sa main se referma sur la gorge de la Gryffondor et il l'attira contre lui en maintenant son étreinte.

« Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton, sale Sang de Bourbe ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles ! » cracha t'il.

« Si je sais ! Je parle à un crétin pourri gâté ! » souffla Hermione qui avait du mal à respirer.

Draco resserra encore plus fort sa main sur le cou fragile de la jeune fille qui devenait pâle, très pâle.

« Répète un peu ! REPETE ! » cria Draco.

Mais Hermione ne pouvait plus parler, ne pouvait plus respirer, ne pouvait plus voir, sa vue se brouillait, tout devenait flou, indistinct, tout, sauf cette lueur malveillante qui dansait au fond des yeux de Draco, qui la narguait, qui la consumait… Cette fois, ce fut noir, noir total. Comme si un voile funèbre était passé devant ses yeux, la rendant aveugle. Hermione s'évanouit.

Elle marchait dans une rue ensoleillé, déserte. Cette rue débouchait sur une place, une place immense tout aussi ensoleillée. Soudain, un homme en noir, des pieds à la tête, se précipita sur elle. Elle n'eue pas le temps de réagir ni de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, l'homme lui enfonça un couteau dans le ventre, un coup puissant, mesquin, maléfique, extrêmement douloureux. L'homme retira la lame meurtrière lentement, très lentement, pour faire durer son plaisir à la voir souffrir, puis il disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu, laissant Hermione agonisante, seule dans cette immense place ensoleillée. Hermione se crispait, se tortillait, elle aurait voulue hurler sa douleur mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle avait mal, vraiment très mal, elle devait résister.

Les traits de son visage, si doux et si fin d'habitude, se tordaient de douleur en une grimace terrifiante qui la rendait presque laide. Soudain elle cessa de se débattre, une lumière blanche et douce commençait à l'envahir, elle la calmait, lui disait de ne pas résister, de se laisser faire. Elle se sentait si bien tout d'un coup que tous ses muscles se relâchèrent, oubliant sa douleur. Hermione se laissa aller. La lumière devenait de plus en plus forte, éblouissante, presque insupportable à regarder. Hermione se sentait partir, elle ne savait pas où, mais elle partait loin, quelque part… Mais soudain une force inconnue la tira en arrière, pour l'obliger à rester, pour l'obliger à lutter. Mais elle n'en avait plus le courage, elle voulait partir loin avec la lumière blanche… Mais la force qui la tirait était ferme, elle lui parlait même, elle lui disait : _Hermione ! Hermione ! Reste avec moi Hermione ! HERMIONE ! HERMIONE !_

Puis, tout à coup, la lumière s'évanouit, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Ce qu'elle vit en premier ce sont ses yeux. Ses yeux magnifiques, ses yeux bleu gris si beaux, si mystérieux. Ensuite, elle vit ses lèvres, si proches des siennes et elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle s'agrippa à lui et s'endormie contre son corps protecteur.

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire, ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait failli la tuer ! Il n'osa pas la repousser, il la laissa s'agripper à lui, et, une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle dorme, il l'enlaça à son tour.

Ce matin là, Hermione se réveilla dans son lit. Elle se sentait bizarre. Elle ne se souvenait pas ce qui c'était passé la veille. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était une douleur, une douleur atroce, puis son visage et son odeur, et son corps contre le sien.

La brunette se retourna dans ses draps. La soirée d'hier restait floue dans l'océan de brume que formait son cerveau. Elle avait mal à la tête soudain. Elle se retourna encore. Plus elle fouillait dans sa mémoire et plus les souvenirs lui échappaient. Elle orienta son regard vers son réveil. Il indiquait 11h35. Elle avait loupé presque tous les cours de la matinée mais bizarrement, c'était bien la dernière chose qui l'importait. Elle voulait se souvenir, elle voulait savoir. Brusquement elle se redressa dans son lit. Elle l'avait aperçu par la fenêtre, elle en était sûre, elle avait reconnue ses cheveux blonds. Certaine que Malfoy était dans sa chambre puisqu'elle l'avait vue à sa fenêtre, elle sortit de sa chambre et se précipita à la porte de la chambre du Serpentard. Elle se mit à taper si fort dessus que Draco ne mis pas longtemps à venir voir ce qui lui prenait.

« Granger c'est quoi ton problème ?! » s'énerva t'il.

« Que c'est t'il passé hier soir ? » lâcha t'elle de but en blanc.

Draco eu du mal à cacher son trouble mais il se ressaisit vite. Il lui lança un sourire arrogant et sarcastique :

« Comme tu l'as dit hier Granger, ma vie privée ne te regardes absolument pas… »

« Je ne veux pas parler de ce que tu as fait avec Mélissa idiot ! Je veux savoir ce que tu m'as fait hier ! »

Il blêmit.

« Rien. » marmonna t'il.

« Ne mens pas ! » s'écria Hermione.

« Ecoute Granger… » commença t'il. Il avait des difficultés à parler visiblement, comme si ce qu'il allait dire était extrêmement difficile. « La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est… c'est que… je… je… je suis désolé. » souffla t'il.

Puis il ferma la porte et ne la rouvrit pas même sous les tambourinements et les protestations d'Hermione.

Ils s'évitèrent toute la semaine. Finalement, le vendredi soir arriva et ils savaient tous deux que c'était le soir de la fête des Serpentard.

Hermione s'observait devant son miroir, dans sa chambre. Elle avait encore passé une semaine épouvantable et le souvenir de la fête de ce soir lui remonta un peu le moral, même si c'était une fête de Serpentard. Elle espérait qu'elle soit un peu intégrée, même si elle en doutait fortement.

Elle se regarda encore une fois dans la glace puis elle se dirigea résolument vers la salle de bain. Elle allait tous les impressionner, même cette pimbêche de Mélissa. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi mais dès qu'elle avait vue cette fille, elle n'avait pas pue s'empêcher d'éprouver à son égard un profond élan d'antipathie.

Hermione ferma par un sort les portes de la salle de bain à clé. Elle n'avait aucune envie que Malfoy reviennent dans la salle de bain au moment où elle se lavait. Elle fit couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et opta pour un bain moussant saveur vanille. Pendant que la baignoire se remplissait, la brunette étala par terre une dizaine de magasines de beauté pour sorcières que Ginny lui avait prêté. Elle sortit également sa baguette magique et plusieurs flacons contenant des lotions de différentes couleurs. Une fois la baignoire remplie, elle se débarrassa de son uniforme et de ses sous vêtements et plongea littéralement dans le bain moussant agréablement tiède et réconfortant. Hermione barbota ainsi plus d'une demi heure en faisant des longueurs ou en s'amusant à plonger sous l'eau tel un dauphin. Finalement elle saisit sa baguette magique et à l'aide de celle-ci, fit venir à elle divers lotions qu'elles avait posé par terre.

La première, une lotion rouge, servait à adoucir le grain de la peau et de la rendre au toucher comme de la pêche. Hermione s'en étala partout avant de rincer soigneusement. La deuxième était aussi une lotion pour le corps, elle servait à hydrater la peau. Hermione s'en étala également partout avant de bien rincer. Finalement elle se lava avec une lotion de couleur jaune qui sentait bon la vanille des îles. Ensuite elle utilisa divers produits pour laver ses cheveux : pour qu'il soit doux, lisses, brillants, forts, et qu'ils sentent bon la vanille eux aussi.

Elle sortit de son bain une heure plus tard. Elle se sécha d'un coup de baguette magique et alla se poster devant le miroir de la salle de bain avec un magasine en main. Elle le feuilleta deux minutes puis elle pointa sa baguette magique sur ses cheveux et elle prononça une formule. Ses cheveux retombèrent sublimement sur ses épaules en magnifiques boucles anglaises brunes. Satisfaite du résultat elle retourna dans sa chambre, toutes ses affaires sous le bras. Elle posa tout sur son lit.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : elle indiquait 20h26. Les Serpentard n'allaient pas tarder à arriver car la brunette avait entendu Draco dire à Mélissa que la fête commencerait vers 21h00. Hermione se dirigea vers son armoire. Ce soir, elle ferait honneur aux Serpentard. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais depuis qu'elle avait pris Draco dans ses bras, un lien s'était crée entre eux et la jeune fille se sentait encore plus attirée qu'auparavant par le blond.

Elle choisirait donc une tenue et un maquillage qui tournerait autour du vert émeraude. La Préfète en Chef enfila d'abord des sous vêtements en dentelles noires mêlées de quelques coutures et de fins rubans verts. Elle opta ensuite pour une jupe extra courte et plissée verte foncée, qui lui arrivait à peine 10 centimètres sous les fesses, et elle était taille basse. Puis elle décida de laisser son ventre plat à l'air en enfilant un tee short à manches longues et moulant noir qui lui arrivait juste en dessous de la poitrine et dont le col formait un léger décolleté arrondi. Elle enfila ensuite des escarpins noirs qui sublimaient avec grâce ses jambes longues et fines. Sa tenue étant prête elle décida de passer au maquillage. D'un coup de baguette ses yeux se maquillèrent de noir (crayon, eye-liner et mascara allongeant) et de vert émeraude pailleté qui allait divinement bien avec ses beaux yeux chocolats. Pour ses lèvres elle ne mit qu'un peu de gloss sucré et transparent. Elle se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir, elle était très belle. Les garçons n'auraient qu'à bien se tenir ! Hermione entendit la voix de Mélissa et de Zabini et d'autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les Serpentard devaient être arrivés. Hermione regarda sa montre : 21h07. Elle passa autour de son coup un pendentif : une pierre noire en forme de goutte d'eau accrochée à une fine chaîne en argent et elle accrocha également deux grands anneaux argentés à ses oreilles. Elle était prête. Elle allait se décider à sortir dans la salle commune quand la peur lui mordit soudain les entrailles. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de s'habiller comme ça ? Pourquoi avait elle acceptée de venir à cette fête ? Mais elle n'eue pas grand temps pour réfléchir car Draco tambourinait à sa porte.

« Granger ! Granger ! Grouille toi il faut s'occuper de l'insonorisation ! » beugla t'il à travers le brouhaha de la salle commune.

Hermione saisit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte. Draco resta bouche bée. Jamais il n'avait vue une fille aussi jolie.

« Ferme la bouche Malfoy. Sinon tu vas avaler des mouches. » lui dit elle en appuyant à l'aide de son index sous le menton du blond qui se senti soudain incroyablement stupide.

Mais Draco n'était pas le seul garçon de la salle à déshabiller Hermione du regard. Dans un silence très lourd, Hermione prononça une formule pour insonoriser la salle puis elle se tourna vers Draco.

« C'est bon. C'est fait. »

Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et n'en ressorti que quelques secondes après car elle avait juste posée sa baguette sur son lit.

La musique emplie alors la salle comme un coup de tonnerre, c'était vraiment fort mais Hermione adorait faire la fête alors pour elle ce n'était qu'un petit détail.

La brunette dansa toute la soirée comme une folle, elle bue beaucoup et accepta toutes les danses que lui proposèrent les garçons sous le regard meurtrier des filles de Serpentard.

Vers 3h du matin elle s'effondra sur le canapé vers la cheminée et Draco vint la rejoindre une bouteille de Whisky pur feu à la main.

« Alors, Granger, ça va comme tu veux ? » lui lança t'il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle ne répondit pas, sa tête lui tournait. Draco avait bu beaucoup lui aussi, il était sûrement plein !

« Tu sais que si t'étais pas une foutue Sang de Bourbe, je te demanderais de sortir avec moi ? » continua Draco, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas une Sang de Bourbe… » murmura Hermione.

« Ha ouais ? Et comment que ça se fait ? »

« J'ai été adopté figure toi et… hips… je suis une sorcière de sang pur moi ! J'en suis sûre tu vois ! » s'écria Hermione.

Puis elle tomba dans les pommes. Draco qui n'était pas trop bourré pour encore avoir un peu de bon sens pris Hermione dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il l'étendit sur le lit vert émeraude et la laissa se reposer. Il resta cependant à ses côtés.

Vers 5h du matin, tous les Serpentard étaient partis.

Ce samedi matin là, Hermione sentis une présence chaude tout contre elle. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, comme si elle émergeait d'un long sommeil et s'aperçut d'abord avec horreur que Draco Malfoy était dans son lit ! Puis en regardant mieux autour d'elle elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre du Serpentard. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas puis elle se détendit. Elle était habillée et lui aussi. Hermione commença à observer méticuleusement chaque partie du visage de Draco. Il était vraiment très beau. Elle tendit sa main et caressa sa joue blanche, elle était douce. Ce geste tendre réveilla Draco qui s'écarta vivement d'Hermione.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends Granger ? Et qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?! » s'écria t'il.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

« Attends ! »

Hermione se retourna.

« Hier… Tu as dit que… tu avais été adoptée. C'est vrai ? » demanda Draco.

« Oui. » répondit froidement Hermione.

« Mais tu connais tes vrais parents ? »

« Non. »

« Ce sont des sorciers ? »

« Peut être. En fait oui j'en suis sûre. » conclue Hermione.

« Et comment tu peux en être sûre ? » demanda Draco.

« Tout simplement parce que si ça avait été des moldus, ils ne m'auraient sûrement pas abandonnée à d'autre moldus. L'interrogatoire est fini ? Je peux y aller ? » ironisa Hermione.

« Ouais… Vire de ma chambre. »

« Volontiers. »

Hermione sortit et claqua la porte rageusement. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre à elle et s'effondra sur son lit en essayant vainement de contenir ses larmes.

De son côté, Draco ne savait plus quoi penser d'Hermione Granger pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle était tout à fait à son goût, qu'elle devait être une Sang Pur si elle ne lui avait pas mentie et qu'il y avait un lien entre eux. Il ne saurait pas dire quel lien mais il existait quand même.

Le dimanche, Ginny vint voir Hermione tandis que celle-ci se promenait dans le parc vers le terrain de Quidditch.

« Alors comment on fais pour le bal d'Halloween ? » demanda la rouquine.

« On fais pas. » répondit simplement Hermione.

« Comment ça on fais pas ?? » s'exclama Ginny.

« Je n'ai pas envie de le faire c'est tout. Si tu veux t'as qu'à le faire toi. Mais j'irais pas. »

« Ben pourquoi t'as plus envie ? » s'étonna Ginny.

« Ben j'ai plus envie c'est tout. Et toi, le Quidditch ? » répondit Hermione pour changer de sujet.

« Ho ben on à une bonne équipe cette année, mais il nous manque un joueur au poste de poursuiveur. Harry est toujours l'attrapeur, moi je suis une poursuiveuse, Ron est aux buts et puis on à toujours Laurent et Benoît comme batteurs et Leslie comme poursuiveuse mais il manque toujours un joueur tu vois. On va faire des sélections samedi prochain. »

« Ok. » répondit Hermione.

Hermione repartit en direction de sa salle commune tandis que Ginny avait rejoint un groupe d'amies à elle. Mais une fois que la brunette fut dans sa salle commune elle repartit illico presto à la bibliothèque. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas allée et elle avait du temps devant elle pour faire des recherches sur son passé. Depuis la rentrée l'ignorance de ses parents l'avait tiraillée et elle était bien décidée à percer ce mystère. Elle voulait connaître son vrai nom et sa vraie famille même si les Granger avaient été pour elle une véritable famille…

La bibliothèque était déserte et Hermione s'installa à une table cachée derrière deux grosses étagères. Lorsqu'elle venait souvent à la bibliothèque les années passées, elle se mettait toujours à cette table pour ne pas être dérangée.

Hermione posa son manteau sur le dossier de la chaise et parcourue les rayons en quête de livres intéressants. Elle chercha d'éventuelles informations dans _Les grandes Familles de Sorciers _de **Madelaine Lafourchue** et dans _Les Lignées de Sang Pur _de **Edmond Klerk** ou encore dans _Les plus Célèbres Familles Recomposées _de **Sabine mêlbur** mais elle ne trouva rien qui pouvait se rapprocher de son cas.

Découragée elle préféra quitter la bibliothèque quand soudain une voix l'interpella :

« Miss Granger ! Votre statut de Préfète en Chef vous autorise à consulter les ouvrages de la réserve si vous n'avez rien trouvée dans les rayons… » lui proposa poliment Mme Pince.

« Ho oui ce serait gentil ! » s'exclama Hermione, une nouvelle lueur d'espoir dans le cœur.

Mme Pince lui ouvrit la porte de la réserve et Hermione se faufila entre les rayons étroits et poussiéreux. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, elle tomba sur un livre qui attira son attention : _Jedusor et Darkflower, la Rivalité du Sang _de **Irrigor Bloodmark**.

Les mains tremblantes, Hermione saisit l'ouvrage et l'ouvrit précautionneusement…

**Et voilà pour le septième chapitre dites moi vite si vous l'avez aimé dans une chtite review merci !!!**

**Gros bisous je vous adore tous, passez de bonnes fêtes !**

**Nuit Sans Lune**


	8. Petite note importante au sujet de l'his...

**Petite note importante au sujet de l'histoire**

_Bonjour bonjour ! Désolée de vous décevoir mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre,_

_Comme vous l'indique le titre il s'agit d'une petite note de l'auteur (moi, Nuit Sans Lune lol)_

_Qui, je pense, est importante de la préciser._

_Voilà. Beaucoup de reviewers se posent les mêmes questions :_

_Pourquoi Hermione a t-elle des trous de mémoires ?_

_Quelle est le mystère de la bague ?_

_Pourquoi son chat parle ?_

_La question au sujet de Pattenrond e déjà été mentionnée dans le sixième chapitre, où je vous ai révélé l'animagus d'Hermione._

_Pour ce qui est de la bague, vous avez tous compris (j'espère !), qu'elle agissait sur le comportement et la mémoire d'Hermione, et donc que c'est à cause de cette bague qu'Hermione avait oublié toute sa séance de shopping avec Ginny. Pour l'instant il est vrai que à part ce trou de mémoire et le changement de look d'Hermione, la bague n'a encore rien fait de trop important sur notre Gryffondor. Mais, au fil des chapitres vous vous apercevrez qu'elle peut faire beaucoup plus que ça. Mais je ne dirais rien de plus sinon ça ne servira plus à rien de lire l'histoire !_

_Je pense avoir révélé une bonne partie de l'intrigue, au sujet de la bague et du chat (Animagus) mais d'autres surprises vous attendent alors…_

_A bientôt au prochain chapitre !_

_Nuit Sans Lune_


	9. Comment choisir ?

**Salut à tous ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce huitième chapitre mais le voici le voilà et malgré qu'il soit un peu plus court que d'habitude j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, en tout cas, il devrais… Mais chut ! Je ne dis rien moi ! Allez, réponses aux reviews :**

**Lennesjk : **Evidemment je vous dirais la rivalité mais… Je ne vous dévoilerais pas l'intrigue maintenant héhé ! Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments sur ma fic et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise !

**Rikku 441 : **Merci beaucoup !! Et non je ne vous dirais pas tout dans ce chapitre héhé, il faut bien que le mystère demeure non ? Bisous à toi !

**Ayuluna : **Et bien tu vas être contente car dans ce chapitre… mais je te laisse lire !! Bisous, merci pour ta review !!

**Julie : **Merci !! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**Piper2003 : **De rien pour la note ! lol j'espère qu'elle a aidé à comprendre un peu mieux l'histoire !

**Jun Rogue : **Tant mieux si tu avais déjà tout compris avant la note !!lol c'est le but de mon histoire, que vous compreniez le fil des actions… Mais j'ai mis cette note pour que tout le monde soit au même point ! Bisous, j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**Lily malfoy : **Alala que de compliments merci beaucoup !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

**Lisalune : **Je suis toujours contente quand je reçois une de tes reviews car elles sont toujours trop gentilles !!lol merci beaucoup !! Au faite, j'ai lu le premier chapitre de ta nouvelle fic qui commence très bien !! Je n'ai pas encore mis de review mais cela ne va pas tarder ! Gros bisous !

**Arwenajane : **Merci j'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi !!

**Hermylove : **Et bien le voici le nouveau chapitre !! J'espère qu'il va te plaire ! Bisous !

**Mélou : **Merci c'est gentil !! Bonne lecture !

**Kam-livy : **De rien pour la petite note !! Merci pour ta review, voici la suite !

**Chatonne : **Et bien la voici la suite alors vite vite vite va la lire lol bisous !

**Llewella : **Et ma ptite Quéquette comment tu vas ?? Merci pour ta review j'espère que cette suite va te plaire !! Au faite il paraît que tu t'es fait pincé au CDI en train de lire des fanfictions sur le net ?? hihihi tu t'es fait engueulée c'est ce que m'as dit Marion lol !!!! Pas biennn !!!

**Et bien maintenant je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !! BISOUUUS !!**

**LA MALEDICTION DES DARKFLOWER**

**Chapitre 8**

**Comment choisir…**

**Rappel : **Les mains tremblantes, Hermione saisit l'ouvrage et l'ouvrit précautionneusement…

Le livre était lourd et ses pages étaient jaunies par le temps. Il était épais, il devait comporter au moins 700 pages. La première page du livre était vierge de toute écriture tandis que la deuxième portait un signe étrange. Hermione passa son index dessus. Ce même symbole, une étoile noire enflammée, apparaissait en relief sur la couverture brune du livre. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà vue ce symbole quelque part… Mais où ? Elle tourna une autre page. Celle ci annonçait le titre du livre, son auteur et sa date de publication. Hermione tourna encore une page. La quatrième page était une sorte de prologue, de préambule. Hermione commença à le lire avec concentration…

Depuis des siècles la rivalité entre les Jedusor et les Darkflower fait rage au cœur de la communauté des sorciers. Mais qui ne saura jamais quelle est la cause de cette querelle ? Meurtre sanglant, assassinat et autres crimes opposèrent ainsi les deux familles de Sang Pur les plus craintes et les plus respectées du monde de la magie. Quand le sort de toute une population repose entre les mains de sorciers redoutables et dangereux, que les ténèbres s'abattent sur la communauté des sorciers, qui pourra dire un jour, celui qui a triomphé ?

Hermione tourna la page, son regard animé d'une avide lueur de connaissances et de l'envie de savoir. Depuis qu'elle avait lue le nom d'Eldinor Darkflower sur sa carte de chocogrenouille, elle mourrait d'envie d'en apprendre plus à son sujet. Bizarrement, elle pensait connaître ce nom, comme la marque du livre qui lui paraissait étrangement familière…

**_Chapitre Premier_**

**_Les Jedusor_**

_Qui n'as jamais craint la grande lignée des Jedusor ? Noble famille de Sang Pur, les Jedusor se montrèrent particulièrement malveillants envers tous ceux qui osaient leur manquer de respect. Lorsque Tom Jedusor donna naissance à Lord Voldemort, puissant mage noir le plus craint de tous les temps…_

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Depuis sa cinquième année d'études à Poudlard elle avait surmonté sa peur et oser prononcer le nom du mage noir mais le voir ainsi évoqué en toute liberté dans ce livre qui remontait à plusieurs années l'étonnait en tout point. Le plus frappant, c'est que le nom de Tom Jedusor soit révélé en tant que Lord Voldemort. Hermione ne souhaitant pas en savoir plus sur les Jedusor, Harry lui avait déjà raconté le nécessaire, passa à la page suivante.

_**Chapitre Second**_

_**Les Darkflower**_

_Les Darkflower, eux aussi une grande famille de Sang Pur, alliée étroitement avec les…_

Mais Hermione ne pue continuer sa lecture plus longtemps car deux mains vinrent lui arracher le précieux livre des mains. Accompagné d'un regard glacial, Mme Pince sermonna Hermione d'un ton sec et indigné :

« Je ne pense pas que la lecture de ce genre de livre soit nécessaire pour l'étude de vos A.S.P.I.C Miss Granger ! J'avoue que je vous croyait plus sérieuse et plus digne de confiance, ce comportement me déçoit énormément de la part d'une Préfète en Chef ! Je vous interdit dorénavant de consulter les livres de la réserve ! »

« Mais enfin… je… » balbutia Hermione pour tenter de se justifier.

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent ! trancha Mme Pince. Je vous retire votre droit d'accéder à la réserve un point c'est tout. Maintenant, filez ! Et que je ne vous voit pas rôdez par ici ! Allez ! Ouste ! »

Hermione, la mine dépitée, revint à contrecœur vers sa table, récupéra son manteau et sortit de la bibliothèque en traînant les pieds.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, mis à part quelques élèves qui passaient en groupes, de ci, de là. La plupart profitaient du dimanche avant d'entamer le lundi et s'amusait ou se promenaient dans le parc, affrontant les légères brises glaciales qui mordaient de froid le visage et les mains.

Hermione marchait lentement, elle ne savait pas trop où aller. Elle avait déjà fait ses devoirs le matin même et s'était même avancée pour les trois semaines à venir. Elle était donc libre de se promener sans rien faire. Tandis que ses pas la dirigeait dans une partie du château qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter, sa frustration de n'avoir pas pue lire le livre monta en elle, tel un sentiment de colère froide. Mais elle fut tirer de ses pensées par une voix froide et dénuée de sentiment mis à part un mélange d'ironie et de moquerie sournoise :

« Qu'est ce que tu fait là Granger ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici, chez les Serpentard. » lui lança Draco.

Hermione regarda un peu ailleurs que ces pieds et s'aperçue effectivement qu'elle se trouvait dans les quartiers des Serpentard.

« Effectivement je n'ai rien à faire ici alors je vais t'épargner, à toi comme à moi, cette inutile conversation et retourner dans mes appartements. » répondit-elle calmement en tournant les talons sans même adresser un regard au blond.

« Tu prépares quelque chose de louche, Miss je sais tout, ou alors tu t'es peut être perdue ? C'est vrai que tu n'as pas la tête à la topographie, pauvre, pauvre Granger, sans ton petit pote Potter et la belette tu te sens seule ? » couina une autre voix qu'Hermione ne reconnue pas tout de suite.

Elle se retourna et aperçue Mélissa accrochée au bras de Draco, qui lui lançait un sourire arrogant.

« Et bien on dirait que les débilités circulent vite chez les Serpentard, car, si je ne me trompe, tu est nouvelle parmis la communauté des crétins ? Félicitation. Je n'ai peut être pas la tête à la topographie mais en l'occurrence, toi, tu as bien la tête à la connerie profonde. Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais quitter cet endroit car moi, je ne suis pas atteinte de crétinisme. » répliqua Hermione, froidement, ce qui eu pour effet d'effacer le sourire de Malfoy et de rabattre le caquet de Mélissa.

Tandis qu'Hermione quittait les quartiers des Serpentard, elle entendit Mélissa lui lancer d'un ton plein de menaces :

« Tu le regretteras Miss je sais tout ! Tu verras ! On te le fera payer ! »

Hermione ferma les yeux d'un air las et lui répondit avant de disparaître à l'angle du mur :

« C'est ça, allez y, vous me raconterez… »

Hermione continua son chemin en direction de la tour des Gryffondor, cette fois ci. Lorsqu'elle arriva près du tableau masquant l'entrée à la salle commune des lions, elle remarqua avec amertume qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Heureusement un groupe d'élèves de premières années arrivèrent peu de temps après elle. Ils la regardèrent d'un air effarouché et l'un deux, une fille aux cheveux châtain clair, se résigna à dire le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui commençait à s'impatienter :

« _Lionor Malketta._ »

Le tableau pivota et la petite troupe s'engouffra rapidement dans la chaleur et l'aspect accueillant de la pièce, Hermione à leur suite.

Hermione se promit de retenir le mot de passe même s'il était un peu compliqué.

Ron et Harry étaient attablés dans un coin de la pièce, le nez collé sur leurs bouquins, leur plume en suspend sur les parchemins quasiment vierges. Hermione sourit, ils étaient en train de faire leurs devoirs, apparemment. Elle s'avança vers eux d'un pas joyeux.

« Salut ! » leur lança t-elle.

Ils relevèrent la tête simultanément, surpris que quelqu'un viennent les déranger en si grand effort.

« Ho salut Mione ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnue sur le coup avec tes cheveux lisses, ça te va bien ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? » s'exclamma Harry une fois qu'il eu réaliser que c'était Hermione qui se trouvait devant eux.

« Je pensais que ça vous ferais plaisir parce que c'est vrai qu'on ne se voit plus beaucoup maintenant… » répondit Hermione, un sourire triste accroché aux lèvres.

« Oui, tu as tes appartements et nous les nôtres, tu ne décents même plus dans la grande salle pour manger… Tu fais un jeun ou quoi ? » répliqua Ron, du reproche dans la voix.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute Ron ! Et non, je ne fais pas un jeun, c'est parce qu'ils nous ont installés une petite cuisine dans la salle commune avec un frigo, qui doit être renouvelé souvent… par les elfes de maison j'imagine… »

« Ouais, en tout cas, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Malfoy maintenant ! C'est ton nouveau pote ? » répondit Ron sarcastiquement.

« Ron ! Arrête un peu tu veux ? C'est pas la faute de Mione si elle doit partager ces appartements avec ce crétin. » répondit Harry avant Hermione, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer, évitant ainsi une nouvelle dispute.

« Bon, sinon vous faites quoi ? » dit Hermione pour changer de sujet.

« Le devoir de Rogue… » répondirent-ils ensembles, visiblement dégoûtés.

« Celui sur le venin de Baltula ? Je l'ai déjà terminé. »

« Merci, Hermione. Ca nous aide beaucoup. » marmonna Ron.

La Gryffondor, prise de pitié, lança un regard compréhensif aux deux garçons.

« Allez, montrez moi ça. »

« Ha merci Mione ! » s'exclamma Ron qui lui donna précipitamment son parchemin.

Harry lui tendit à son tour son parchemin avec un sourire de gratitude.

Hermione lue leurs parchemins attentivement et corrigea les fautes, de ci de là, que les garçons avaient faits. Une fois cela fait, elle leur rendit.

« Merci Hermione, c'est sympas, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverait jamais ! » souffla Ron.

« N'en fais pas trop Ron, tu vas le recopier au propre et faire encore quelques recherches parce que ton devoir n'est pas complet, par exemple tu as oublié une chose essentielle : le venin de Baltula est très efficace contre les maux de tête lorsqu'on le mélange à de l'essence de Myrnam et du suc de Gorgonnia. D'ailleurs ce mélange est appelé Potion de Soulagement, car il marche pour toutes les douleurs qui se rapprochent des maux de tête, état grippaux, mal de ventre etc… » récita Hermione.

Ron prie des notes frénétiquement de tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit puis il leva à nouveau la tête vers elle :

« Et, c'est tout ce que j'ai oublié ? » demanda t-il une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

« Non bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une partie. Tu as oublié beaucoup d'autres propriétés du venin importantes. Et toi aussi, Harry. Vous avez lus la page 157 de votre livre ou pas ? »

« Heu… non je ne crois pas. » dit Harry.

Hermione saisit le livre de potion qui était posé devant le survivant et le feuilleta rapidement avant de le reposer devant les deux garçons, ouvert à la bonne page.

« Voilà, _Les propriétés importantes du venin de Baltula_. »lue Hermione.

« Ils suffisait de recopier ? » s'étrangla Ron.

« Oui et non. Il ne s'agit pas de tout recopier bêtement, sinon tu n'apprendras jamais rien. Et puis, cela ne suffit pas, vous devriez compléter ces informations avec celles données dans _Les Venins Utilisables pour Troubles Médicaux _de **Luka Youngfour**. »

« Ouais ben si on lui met déjà ça, je pense que c'est déjà bien suffisant pour notre niveau, hein Harry ? » répondit Ron en se tournant vers Harry.

« Oui, il a raison. » répondit celui ci.

Puis il ajouta précipitamment sous le regard outré d'Hermione :

« Je veux dire que Rogue se poserait des questions s'il voyait qu'on avait fait un devoir archi complet, ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes… »

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle se tourna vers le feu qui crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée. Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« J'imagine que c'est trop difficile pour toi, Potter ? » siffla t-elle.

Harry se raidit sur sa chaise.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Tu as dit « Potter » ? » s'indigna Ron.

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

« Hein ? Mais non j'ai rien dit. »

« Si ! Tu as dit : j'imagine que c'est trop difficile pour toi Potter ! Je n'ai pas rêvé ! » s'écria Ron.

Hermione ne comprenait pas.

« Mais… mais… non… pourquoi je dirais une chose pareille ? » balbutia t-elle.

« En tout cas, c'est ce que tu as dit. » répliqua froidement Harry.

« Mais non, voyons, Harry… »

« C'est bon Hermione. J'ai entendu ce que j'ai entendu. Point. »

Hermione, prise au dépourvue et ne comprenant toujours pas, préféra partir sous le regard glacial d'Harry.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle pris directement la direction de la salle commune des Préfets en Chef.

« _Serre d'Or » _dit-elle au tableau.

Draco était assis dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée et semblait rêvasser. Hermione passa discrètement devant lui pour aller vers le frigo. Elle avait faim. Elle n'avait rien mangée depuis ce matin.

Le bruit frénétique que procurait le farfouillement d'Hermione dans le frigo fit instantanément tourner la tête de Draco dans la direction de la Gryffondor.

« Par Merlin Granger ! Tu pourrais pas faire moins de bruit ?! »

« Non. Et même si je pouvais, je n'en ai pas envie. » décréta Hermione.

Draco ne répondit rien. Son regard semblait accroché aux flammes qui dansaient joyeusement dans la cheminée, se reflétant dans le bleu gris des yeux du Serpentard.

Hermione, surprise du silence du blond, se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard interloqué.

« Et bien quoi ? Tu est malade, Malfoy ? » marmonna t-elle.

Draco tourna son regard vers elle et lui répondit, un sourire en coin :

« Il se pourrait bien… »

Il aurait voulu rajouter _malade de toi_, mais il s'en abstint. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il repensait à Hermione et à ses ascendances de sorcière au Sang Pur, et même si elle n'avait pas été une Sang Pur, elle lui plaisait tout de même énormément. Mais Mélissa aussi lui plaisait, d'ailleurs, il ne savait pas trop laquelle choisir. Mais avait il vraiment le choix après tout ? Mélissa, elle, s'était jetée dans ses bras facilement, même trop facilement au goût du Serpentard. Tandis qu'Hermione, elle, était plus difficile à séduire, c'était d'ailleurs ce côté farouche de la jeune fille qui plaisait à Draco. Mais alors quoi ? Que se passait il ? Lui, le grand Draco Malfoy était en train de tomber amoureux ?? Ou plutôt, était il en train de succomber à la tentation ? …

Hermione ne fit plus attention à Draco et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour entamer son repas. Draco, lui, n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des flammes. Puis, l'œil gourmand, il se tourna vers Hermione et l'observa méticuleusement. Jolie, belle peau, taille fine, poitrine correct, superbes jambes, belle paire de fesses. Et surtout, au bonheur de Draco, un caractère et un vrai. Intelligente aussi. Une fille pour qui il pouvait se donner la peine d'entamer une partie de chasse. Ce gibier là serait plus dur à attraper que les autres. Tant mieux.

Hermione tourna ses yeux chocolats vers le blond.

« Qu'est ce qui y'a, Malfoy ? Tu veux ma photo ? » ironisa t-elle.

« Mmmh pourquoi pas. Avec un autographe même si c'est possible… » plaisanta Draco.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ce soir ? Tu as du choper un mauvais microbe… Le syndrome de la sympathie ! Toi qui est si sympathique… »

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Granger. Je sais me montrer sympathique mais si tu préfères que je t'insulte, tu n'as qu'à me le demander, je le ferais volontiers. »

« Comment ce fait il que tu sois « sympathique » tout à coup avec moi ? C'est parce que je suis une sang pur hein c'est ça ? » siffla Hermione d'un ton froid.

« Je vais être franc avec toi Granger. Je penses que je peux te le dire. »

Draco marqua une pause comme pour prendre son souffle puis il regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

Elle en eu des frissons.

« Voilà. Tu est une sorcière au Sang Pur, c'est vrai, c'est un point qu'il ne faut pas négliger… Mais tu est belle, même très belle, intelligente et tu as du caractère, ce qui manque aux filles de Serpentard… Et puis… Tu me plaît, voilà. »

Il avait dit cela très vite comme pour s'en débarrasser. Hermione restait abasourdie. Draco lui… Elle… Elle plaisait à Draco ??!

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Il s'approcha d'Hermione qui se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, elle recula.

« Je te fais peur ? » murmura Draco, un sourire en coin.

« Pas du tout ! » protesta la brunette.

Il continua d'avancer et elle de reculer si bien qu'elle se cogna contre le mur. Draco s'approcha encore et lui pris le menton délicatement, presque avec tendresse.

Ses yeux gris bleus se reflétant dans les yeux chocolats d'Hermione, il était vraiment beau.

Hermione le fixa un moment sans rien dire. Le visage du jeune homme s'approcha doucement et il captura ses lèvres. La brunette ne réagis pas tout de suite, elle laissait la langue de Draco caresser sensuellement ses lèvres puis elle entrouvrit la bouche, Draco en profita pour approfondir son baiser. Leurs langues se mélangèrent. Hermione ferma les yeux et se rapprocha de Draco, se décollant un peu du mur, elle passa les mains autour de son cou, tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Draco caressa le dos d'Hermione et descendit ses mains sur sa taille puis ses hanches pour enfin s'arrêter sur ses fesses. Hermione frissonna. Il mit fin au baiser tout en la resserrant encore contre lui, leurs deux corps se pressant agréablement l'un contre l'autre.

Puis il plongea de nouveau ses yeux bleus dans les siens et passa son pouce sur les lèvres encore humides d'Hermione. Elle sourit. Il sourit à son tour, mais d'un vrai sourire, un sourire charmeur, envoûtant qui ensorcèle. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu sourire vraiment, jamais de cette façon si sincère.

La main de Draco trouva celle d'Hermione et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent ensemble.

« J'ai eu du mal à t'avoir, mais finalement, je t'ai eu… » souffla t'il.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui l'embrassa.

**Et voilà !! Ce chapitre vous a plus ?? J'espère !! Allez, une chtite review serait grandement appréciée !! Bisous à tous !**

**Nuit Sans Lune**


	10. Leçon de vol et cours de danse

**Salut à tous ! Je vous envoie gentiment le 9ème chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bisous à tous, réponses aux reviews :**

**Etoiles des neiges : **Et bien… WAHOU ! lol

**M dougy dog : **T'inquiètes pas trop pour Harry Hermione et Ron ! Merci de suivre ma fic !

**Lily7807 : **Et bien voilà je t'ai prise au mot : je ne vous fait pas trop attendre pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'étais inspirée ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire, bisous à toi !

**Sophinette34 : **Et bien comme je le disais à Lily7807 tu n'auras toi non plus pas eu besoin d'attendre trop longtemps pour ce chapitre !!

**Mélou : **Merci beaucoup ! La suite va te plaire ?

**Yza : **Sympas tout ces compliments thank's very much !! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**Jun Rogue : **Pas de problème professeur ! Je poursuis mes efforts ! Qui sais ? J'aurais peut être droit à un Optimal ! lol

**ArWeN : **Merci ton compliment me va droit au cœur vraiment !

**Taz : **Hihi t'as vu là je ne vous ai pas oubliés parce que j'ai mis moins de temps !! Pardonnée pour cette fois encore ?

**hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche... : **Coucou toi !! Ben alors tu ne m'as toujours pas répondue quand je t'avais demandée si tu aimais le Canada et Nicolas Vanier puisque c'était une bonne partie du sujet de ta fic !! J'attends ta réponse !! Bisous, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !!

**Lisalune : **Merci beaucoup pour cette review !! J'aime bien lire tes reviews parce que tu reprends toujours des petits passages de texte pour dire ce que tu en penses je trouve ça bien !! Bisous !!

**Lennesjk : **Merci beaucoup je suis contente que le chapitre 8 t'es autant plus j'espère que tu appréciera autant le 9 !!

**Ayuluna : **Hahaha suspense suspense lol t'inquiètes pas pour leur amitié ! Elle ne se brisera pas facilement…

**BONNE LECTURE !!!**

**LA MALEDICTION DES DARKFLOWER**

**Chapitre 9**

**Leçon de vol et cours de danse**

C'était samedi, le mois d'octobre touchait à sa fin et Halloween approchait. Le temps dehors était orageux et sinistre, le vent soufflait sa longue plainte dans les arbres de la forêt interdite et leurs troncs craquaient en émettant des bruits secs.

Hermione traînait dans son lit, il était sept heures du matin. La brunette n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser que Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, l'avait embrassé la veille même. Ils s'étaient séparés après un dernier baiser car Draco devait aller à son entraînement de Quidditch car les séances avaient reprit depuis quelques temps. Se pouvait-il qu'ils sortent vraiment ensemble ? Ou bien Draco voulait-il simplement s'amuser un peu ? Mais Hermione ne voulait pas penser comme ça, elle était sur son petit nuage et elle y était confortablement installée, ne voulant surtout pas s'en déloger.

Finalement, la brunette se dépêtra de ses draps et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Elle était libre, Draco devait dormir car Hermione ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer hier soir avant onze heures et demi.

Hermione s'approcha de la baignoire et ouvrit un des robinets pour la remplir d'eau chaude.

Une fois cela fait, elle se débarrassa de sa nuisette et plongea littéralement dans la baignoire à présent pleine à ra bords.

Après avoir fait quelque brasses, Hermione saisit un des flacons qui étaient disposé sur le rebord de la baignoire et pressa le tube pour en faire sortir un gel odorant saveur vanille, de couleur dorée pailleté.

La brunette se savonna avec le gel et opta ensuite pour un shampoing, également à la vanille.

Une fois qu'elle fut bien rincée, elle sortit de la baignoire et s'enroula dans une grande serviette rouge. Elle se frictionna énergiquement et une fois sèche, laissa tomber la serviette par terre et se dirigea nue vers la porte de sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, Hermione prit sa baguette et entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

« **Acio nuisette ! **» marmonna Hermione.

Une fois son bien récupéré, Hermione referma sa porte de chambre et déposa sa baguette et sa nuisette sur son lit.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son armoire.

Aujourd'hui elle avait envie d'aller à Pré au lard pour se divertir et pour boire une bonne bièraubeurre ou un whisky pur feu, histoire de se réchauffer. Elle espérait y rencontrer Draco mais elle voulait aussi y aller avec Ginny, ça faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas discutées entre filles !

Hermione ne savait pas quoi se mettre. Elle tripotait sans faire attention sa mystérieuse bague, qu'elle portait toujours au doigt. Finalement, elle opta pour une tenue confortable et féminine en même temps :

Un baggy pour fille noir qu'elle resserra à l'aide d'une ceinture violette foncée, un tee-shirt rouge sombre à manches longues moulant et décolleté qu'elle surmonta d'un gilet en laine noire à capuche. Hermione se dirigea ensuite vers sa petite commode d'où elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un joli médaillon qu'elle accrocha à son cou : un dragon en argent qui s'enroulait autour d'une pierre rouge sang ovale, la défendant farouchement.

Ensuite Hermione saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur ses cheveux : ils se séchèrent instantanément et retombèrent en une cascade de belles boucles anglaises brillantes et soyeuses sur ses frêles épaules. Depuis peu, Hermione en avait marre des cheveux lisses.

Elle pointa ensuite sa baguette sur ses yeux et ils se maquillèrent en un clin d'œil : un trait noir d'eye-liner s'étirant vers l'extérieur de l'œil, un coup de crayon noir khôl sous ses yeux et de l'ombre à paupière rouge sombre pailleté de doré. Sur ses yeux chocolats, l'effet était sublime.

Elle maquilla légèrement ses lèvres qui brillaient maintenant légèrement mais pas trop, juste pour les éveiller.

Voilà elle était prête. Hermione sauta dans sa paire de vans pourpre et fourra sa baguette magique dans sa poche. Elle sortit dans la salle commune.

Draco était assis dans un fauteuil et buvait quelque chose qui dégageait un fumet agréable. C'était du café.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

« Tu bois du café toi ? C'est moldu ! »

Draco se retourna en sursautant, manquant de justesse de renverser le contenu de sa tasse sur sa chemise noire déboutonnée.

« Oui je bois du café et ce n'est pas parce que c'est moldu que c'est interdit. Mmmh, tu es très jolie ce matin… » lui répondit-il une fois qu'il eu relooké la demoiselle qui lui faisait face.

Hermione ne pue s'empêcher de rougir. Draco sourit.

« Ha heu au faite… » commença la brunette.

« Oui ? »

« Pour hier soir… Je veux dire… quand… quand… quand on s'est… heu… » balbutia Hermione.

« Embrassés ? » conclu Draco.

« Oui, voilà… heu… ça veut dire… que… »

« On sort ensemble. »

« Oui ? »

« Oui. » répondit simplement Draco.

Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Elle resta là, abasourdie. Elle sortait avec Draco ? Vraiment ? Sa réponse fut vite arrivée : Draco s'était levé du canapé et avait posé sa tasse sur la table basse et s'était approché d'elle en lui murmurant :

« Tu ne m'as même pas dit bonjour… Ce n'est pas très poli. »

Il approcha ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Hermione mis fin au baiser et parue mal à l'aise. Draco haussa un sourcil.

« J'embrasse si mal que ça ? » plaisanta t-il.

« Non non c'est pas ça ! » s'empressa de répondre Hermione, confuse. Il était de notoriété publique que Draco Malfoy était et resterait le dieu du sexe de Poudlard, alors c'est sûr qu'il embrassait divinement bien !

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? »

« Je… Je ne pense pas que les autres… Harry, Ron… et tout les autres… »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils ne voudront sûrement pas qu'on sortent ensemble ? Sois bien sûre qu'à Serpentard ils auront le même avis. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas le dire. »

Hermione resta interdite.

« Ça reste secret, c'est ça que je veux dire. Après tout, on à une salle commune rien que pour nous alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? » continua Draco.

Hermione parue soulagée.

« Oui… » souffla t'elle. « Je n'avais pas envie que les autres le sachent… Qu'on sort ensemble… »

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et lui dit :

« Je vais à Pré au lard avec Ginny. On se verra peut être la bas ? Mais on s'insultera je suppose… Histoire de ne pas perdre les bonnes vieilles habitudes ! »

« Je passerais sûrement à Pré au lard aussi, j'ai des trucs à faire. Mais avant il faut que j'aille à l'entraînement de Quidditch, j'ai réservé le terrain en début d'après midi. »

Draco était devenu le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard et les joueurs avaient alors adoptés une nouvelle technique de jeu.

« Bon, ben j'y vais. » déclara Hermione.

Elle tourna les talons mais la main de Draco la retint par la taille. Il la retourna pour lui faire face.

« Décidément Granger, il va falloir que je t'apprenne les bonnes manières… » murmura t-il.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il ajouta avec un sourire enjôleur :

« C'est bon, maintenant tu peux y aller. »

Hermione sourit puis disparue dans le couloir. Ses pas la menèrent à la bibliothèque où elle était sûre de trouver Ginny car celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle devait faire une recherche pour le professeur Chourave sur les propriétés magiques de la **Jourate à Pustules**, une plante particulièrement laide qui empestait à dix mètres à la ronde.

Effectivement, Ginny était attablée à une table cachée derrière les rayons, et son nez était plongé dans un épais volume poussiéreux. De loin on aurait dit que la rouquine était en pleine concentration sur la lecture du livre mais lorsque Hermione s'approcha, elle s'aperçue en faite que Ginny s'était tout simplement endormie, la tête dans les pages.

Hermione lui tapota l'épaule. Rien ne se produisit, la rouquine dormait profondément. Hermione tapota un peu plus fort. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait toujours pas, elle la secoua carrément. Ginny consentit enfin à ouvrir un œil.

« Ha ben enfin ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Pfou, ce bouquin est tellement ennuyeux que ça m'a fait l'effet d'un filtre soporifique ! » marmonna Ginny.

« C'est ce que j'avais crue remarquer. Alors, on va à Pré au lard aujourd'hui ? »

« Ouais, ça me réveillera… Mais, tu ne veux pas plutôt retourner à la salle sur demande ? C'est moins loin et c'est gratuit ! »

« Non, en fringue c'est bon pour l'instant, j'ai ce qu'il me faut. Je voulais juste prendre une biéraubeurre aux trois balais et me promener dans les ruelles. »

« Ok comme tu veux mais je te rappelle qu'aujourd'hui, en début d'après midi on fais les sélections pour notre joueur manquant, tu sais je t'avais dit qu'il nous manquait un poursuiveur. » répondit Ginny.

« Ha oui c'est vrai ! Ben je viendrais avec toi et on ira à Pré au lard après la sélection d'accord ? Mais au faite, ou est ce que vous allez les faire ces sélections ? » continua Hermione.

Ginny haussa un sourcil :

« Ben au terrain de Quidditch quelle question ! »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais il se trouve que Malfoy a réservé le terrain en début d'après midi pour son équipe. »

« QUOI ?? Mais je rêve ! Ça fait une semaine que le terrain est réservé pour eux ! Normalement ce samedi il était pour nous ! Je l'ai demandé à McGonagall ! Il nous faut absolument un nouveau joueur ! » s'écria Ginny.

Mme Pince arriva, alertée par le bruit, elle semblait furieuse :

« Encore vous ! Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque mesdemoiselles pas dans une foire ! Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir sortir ! »

Une fois dans le couloir, Ginny reprit la parole :

« Pff mais comment on va faire alors ? »

« Ben… Suis moi. » répondit Hermione.

Ginny suivit Hermione jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor. La brunette prononça le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans la salle, suivit de près par Ginny.

Harry et Ron étaient devant la cheminée, plongés dans une partie d'échec pour sorciers.

Hermione s'approcha d'eux et marmonna un petit « salut. ».

« Salut. » répondit froidement Harry.

Ron ne dit rien. Ginny ne comprenais pas pourquoi il régnait cette tension entre eux.

« Heu… Dites, c'est quoi le problème ? » demanda la rouquine.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard. » répondit Hermione. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry.

« Ho Harry je suis désolée pour la dernière fois, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé je te le jure ! »

Harry ne répondit rien. Hermione continua :

« S'il te plaît Harry, c'est déjà suffisamment difficile de rester coincée avec Malfoy dans cette salle commune en plus si je ne peux même pas vous parler ! » mentie t-elle.

« Ça, je veux bien te croire. » marmonna Ginny, toujours furieuse contre les Serpentard pour lui avoir piqué le terrain de Quidditch.

« Harry, j'ai un service à te demander. » continua Hermione.

Harry se tourna enfin vers elle.

« Je n'ai pas de service à te rendre, Hermione. »

« Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi fais le pour Ginny alors. »

Ginny ne comprenait rien.

« Eh ! Quelqu'un pourrait bien m'expliquer ? »

Ron restait toujours muet devant la scène. Hermione reprit :

« Voilà je t'explique. Il se trouve qu'il vous manque un joueur n'est ce pas ? Au poste de poursuiveur. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Et le terrain a été réservé par les Serpentard en début d'après midi. Or, le premier match qui oppose Gryffondor à Poufsouffle à lieu dans trois semaines et il vous faut absolument un joueur. Si tu acceptes de me prêter ton éclair de feu, Harry, je vous montrerais de quoi je suis capable sur un balai. »

Ron sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur :

« Toi ? Sur un balai ? Jouer au Quidditch ?? Tu rigoles là non ? »

Hermione parue vexée.

« Pas du tout ! C'est très sérieux ! »

Harry sourit enfin.

« C'est drôle que tu me demandes ça, toi qui à horreur du Quidditch. »

« Je n'en est pas horreur, seulement, je ne m'y intéressait pas plus que ça avant. C'est tout. » reprit Hermione en tripotant machinalement sa bague qui était devenue étrangement tiède.

« Alors d'accord, je te le prête. Mais tu nous montres ce que tu sais faire tout de suite. »

« Pas de problème ! »

Ginny restait abasourdie. Hermione ? Poursuiveuse ? Sur un balai ? Jouer au Quidditch ?? La rouquine suivit tout de même les trois autres dehors dans le parc, près du lac.

Hermione, balai à la main, souriait. Harry pris la parole :

« Bon alors, tu vas décoller et décrire des cercles dans l'air, faire des figures si tu peux, bref, tu nous montres si tu sais voler. »

« Je SAIS voler ! » s'offusqua Hermione.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. » répondit Ginny, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon, Ron et Ginny vont te rejoindre après, eux aussi sur leur balai et ils te lancerons divers objets de taille moyenne, qui représenterons le souafle. Si tu arrives à tous les attraper et à faire des passes correctes… Et bien ce sera parfait. » conclu Harry.

« Très bien. » répondit simplement Hermione.

« Ok, vas y, décolle ! » s'exclama Ron.

Hermione enfourcha le balai et donna une légère impulsion sur le sol et décolla aussitôt dans les airs. Elle n'avait même pas le vertige, elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie ! Le vent soufflait agréablement dans ses cheveux détachés tandis qu'elle faisait faire des figures au balai à la moindre caresse. Hermione progressait dans les airs aussi bien que si elle avait été un oiseau.

Harry, Ron et Ginny la regardait depuis le bas la bouche grande ouverte.

« Ça alors ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Elle sait voler ! C'est incroyable ! Elle vole mieux que Leslie ! » renchérie Ginny.

« Comme tu dis ! » rajouta Harry qui suivait Hermione des yeux.

« Bon alors c'est parti, vous deux, enfourchez vos balais et prenez chacun un de ces sacs. » dit Harry en désignant deux sacs en toiles brunes posés par terre. « Ils sont remplis de divers objets, comme je l'ai dit à Hermione tout à l'heure. ».

Ginny saisit un des sacs et enfourcha son balai et partit rejoindre Hermione. Ron en fit de même deux secondes plus tard.

Arrivés à la hauteur d'Hermione, Ginny et Ron lui lancèrent les objets que contenaient les sacs, et Hermione les rattrapa tous avec une dextérité surprenante ! Elle leur fit des passes justes et précises et effectuait des figures prodigieuses.

Au bout d'une demi heure, Harry leur fit signe de redescendre. Un immense sourire éclairait son visage. Dès qu'Hermione eu posé un pieds par terre, il se précipita sur elle pour l'embrasser.

« Hermione ! C'était génial ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu savais aussi bien voler ? » s'écria t-il.

« Ho ben… Parce que je ne le savais pas moi-même… » répondit Hermione.

« C'est décidé, hein Harry ? Hermione est notre poursuiveuse manquante ! » souffla Ginny toute excitée.

« Ça c'est sûr ! On ne pose même pas la question, hein Harry ? » renchéri Ron.

« Bien sûr ! Si Hermione est d'accord ! » s'exclama Harry, au comble de la béatitude.

« Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! » approuva la brunette.

« OUAIS !! » s'écrièrent Ginny et Ron en cœur.

Les quatre Gryffondor repartirent tout joyeux jusqu'à leur tour, pour y déposer leurs affaires et décidèrent ensuite d'aller fêter la nouvelle devant une bonne bièraubeurre aux trois balais.

Ginny jouait avec la mousse qui dégoulinait de sa biéraubeurre tandis que Ron jetait des coups d'œil à Madame Rosmerta. Harry quand à lui, semblait plonger dans la réflexion.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? » lui demanda Hermione qui l'observait.

« J'étais en train de penser, que tu n'as pas de balai personnel et il est hors de question que tu empreinte un de ces vieux étoiles filantes de l'école… Il te faudrait un éclair de feu ! »

Ron se tourna vers Harry et Ginny releva la tête de sa biéraubeurre.

« Mais c'est cher un éclair de feu… Hermione n'a peu être pas envie de dépenser autant pour un balai… » dit elle.

« Mmmh pourquoi pas ? Ça me plais le Quidditch. Autant avoir un bon balai. » répondit la Préfète en Chef.

« Finissons nos biéraubeurre et on ira voir au **Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch**. » décida Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre en admiration devant un nouveau balai, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant. Un écriteau était placé sous la vitrine d'exposition du balai :

**Le Brouillard Doré**

_Une nouvelle ligne aérodynamique optimisée, manche en bois de rose dont l'intérieur recèle une écaille de dragon, recouvert d'un vernis optimisant le confort et la protection du balai, ce nouveau balai de course est à la pointe de la technologie reprenant les avantages de l'Eclair de Feu tout en l'agrémentant de nouveaux atouts ! Ses branches de bois exotiques chacune sélectionnée avec soin pour garantir une meilleur infiltration dans l'air et la couleur blanche nacré de rose pâle de son manche vous font bien sûr devinez que ce balai n'est autre qu'un balai destiné aux femmes ! Ses accélérations vont de 0 à 345km/h en moins de quatre secondes et les propriétés de l'écaille de dragon révèlent une maîtrise et un freinage maximal ! Vibrant à la moindre caresse, mesdemoiselles n'ayez plus peur de monter sur un balai, le **Brouillard Doré** tient bien son nom : brouillard car vous ne le verrez presque pas fendre l'air tellement ses accélérations sont puissantes et doré caril laissera derrière sa trajectoire une légère brume doré, petit plus féminin !_

« Wouahou ! Un balai rien que pour les filles et encore plus puisant que l'éclair de feu ! C'est génial ! » s'exclama Ginny.

« Ouais, mais il doit être cher… » fit remarquer Ron.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, si il faut, je t'aiderais un peu à le payer, Hermione. » proposa Harry.

« Merci Harry mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais le payer toute seule. » répondit Hermione qui s'avançait déjà vers le propriétaire de la boutique.

« Combien le **Brouillard Doré **? » demanda t'elle à l'homme derrière le comptoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione ressortait de la boutique, son **Brouillard Doré** empaqueté à la main, Ginny, Ron et Harry à sa suite. Une fois qu'ils furent retournés au château, ils pressèrent tous Hermione d'essayer son nouveau balai mais elle refusa tout net :

« Plus tard ! Ginny vient avec moi, il faut que je te parle. »

« Hein ? Mais essaye ton balai au moins ! » pressa la rouquine.

« Non, viens avec moi. »

Ginny se résolu à suivre Hermione jusque dans la salle commune des Préfets en Chef qui était déserte, Draco devait sûrement être à Pré au lard comme il l'avait dit à Hermione le matin même.

Hermione fit asseoir Ginny dans un des fauteuils et elle s'assis ensuite elle-même dans le canapé.

« Alors, qu'est qu'il y'a ? » s'impatienta Ginny.

« Voilà, j'ai changée d'avis pour Halloween. »

« Alors on le fait ? C'est cool ! » s'exclama la rouquine.

« Oui, on le fait et j'ai une idée amusante. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Dumbledore et il à dit que c'était une très bonne occasion d'initier les élèves à cette pratique moldu. »

« Quelle pratique moldu ? » s'inquiéta soudain Ginny.

« Rien de dangereux. » la rassura Hermione. « Juste de la danse, de la vraie ! Que dirais tu qu'on ouvre un club de danse, de **modern'jazz** pour être plus précise ! »

« De moderne quoi ? »

« De **modern'jazz**, c'est une danse qui se pratique à plusieurs car c'est des chorégraphies ! En général c'est des chorégraphies entraînantes sur des musiques qui bougent et qui sont récentes, d'où le mot moderne ! Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

« Ma foi, c'est une bonne idée, ça peut être marrant. Mais quel rapport avec Halloween ? » demanda Ginny.

« Et bien nous avons une semaine pour recruter au moins une dizaine de filles et préparer une chorégraphie pour ouvrir le bal d'Halloween. » conclue Hermione, rayonnante.

**Terminé pour le 9ème chapitre j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous allez me le dire dans une review ! Merci à tous,**

**Nuit Sans Lune**


	11. La vérité

_Bonjour ! Voici donc le chapitre dix et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je révèle une très grosse partie de l'intrigue dans ce chapitre et c'est normal que vous vous posiez certaines questions après mais je vous rassure tout de suite, la plupart des réponses se trouveront dans le chapitre suivant. Vous verrez, l'histoire est un peu farfelue et sinistre mais j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire… Réponses aux reviews d'abord !_

**Llewella et harmonie17 : **Trop de détails ? Moui peut être… En tout cas dans ce chapitre tu auras une grande révélation sur l'histoire justement !

**draymione : **Merci, la voilà la suite et j'espère que tu prendras plaisir à la lire.

**didinette207 : **Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

**taz : **Et bien voici un nouveau chapitre !

**lily7807 :** Merci pour ces compliments qui me font très plaisir et désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre !

**cath : **Oulala que de compliments merci beaucoup ça m'encourage à continuer !

**Hermylove : **Oui elle va se rappeler cette journée, mais là elle va apprendre beaucoup de choses, comme vous… !

**Lennesjk : **Ok pas de problème pour la suite !

**sophinette34 :** Et bien tu vas connaître la suite…

**Lisalune :** Non je ne vais pas décrire tous les pas de la chorégraphie tu imagines le travail ? Sinon on n'entendra pas parler du Brouillard Doré dans ce chapitre mais t'inquiètes, Hermione l'essayera un jour ou l'autre !

**emma.t : **Et bien tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre !

**elliotnaiss : **Oui moi aussi je fais du modern'jazz, d'où l'idée !

**hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche.. : **Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bisous à toi !

**.: Bonne lecture :. **

**LA MALEDICTION DES DARKFLOWER**

**Chapitre 10**

**La vérité**

Hermione regardait les quelques feuilles mortes qui tapissaient le sol du parc, qui voltigeaient à la moindre brise, virevoltant au moindre caprice soufflé par le vent.

« Miss Granger, je ne doute pas que vos capacités intellectuelles de miss-je-sais-tout vous procure l'énorme avantage de ne pas vous cultiver d'avantage, néanmoins je suis persuadé que mon cours est plus intéressant que ces stupides feuilles qui tombent au dehors ! 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor, pour votre manque d'attention. » siffla la voix de Rogue, quelque part à la gauche de la jeune fille.

Hermione détourna la tête de la fenêtre pour venir poser son regard sur son professeur de potions, qui avait l'air légèrement contrarié.

« Désolé… » marmonna la brunette.

Rogue fit un espèce de rictus qui le rendait encore plus laid qu'il ne l'était d'habitude et jeta un dernier regard dégoûté à Hermione avant de revenir vers son bureau.

« Bien, maintenant que j'ai l'attention de tout le monde, j'aimerais que nous abordions aujourd'hui le **nectar de l'oubli**. Un nectar puissant qui pourrait se révéler encore plus efficace que le sortilège **oubliette**. C'est une potion compliqué à préparer qui nécessite une grande vigilance au moment de l'insertion des ingrédients ainsi qu'à la cuisson, et qui se réalise sur plusieurs jours. Je vous demanderais donc de bien suivre les instructions qui figurent au tableau, si ce n'est pas trop demander à une bande de primates incultes dont se compose une grande partie de cette classe. »

Tous les élèves de Gryffondor marmonnèrent quelques brides de phrases incompréhensibles entre eux mais le silence revint lorsque Rogue reprit la parole :

« Bien. Les ingrédients sont disposés sur le bureau, vous êtes priés de venir les chercher. »

Hermione se mêla aux autres élèves pour récupérer ses ingrédients et retourna à sa place afin de s'appliquer dans sa potion.

Quand le cours pris fin, tous les élèves, particulièrement les Gryffondor, se ruèrent vers la sortie, pressés de sortir de la classe et plus précisément de s'éloigner au plus loin du professeur de potions.

Hermione marchait vers la sortie quand une main la retint par le poignet.

« Ce soir je veux que tu sois à la salle commune vers 21h00. » lui souffla Draco avant de s'éclipser avec sa bande de Serpentard.

Hermione haussa un sourcil en le regardant disparaître à l'angle du mur mais elle fut tirer de ses pensées par Ginny qui avançait vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres :

« J'ai parlée aux filles qui pouvaient être intéressées pour le **modern'jazz **et j'en ai toute une liste ! »

« Ha oui ? C'est super, combien se sont inscrites ? » lui demanda Hermione.

Ginny déplia la liste et commença sa lecture d'un air théâtral :

« Ce sont inscrites les demoiselles : Lovegood, Parvati, Brown, Patil, Chang, Meyer, Kalips, Jovinir, Alexar, Romerbug, Kilington, Zapurzi, Bartalu, Oléfort, et Cépanou. En clair, je t'ai recrutée 15 filles prêtes à danser devant toute l'école ! Bien sûr, je n'ai pas sélectionnée chez les Serpentard, cela va de soi… »

« Oui c'est sûr, t'imagine Parkinson danser ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle sache aligner un pied devant l'autre pour marcher droit alors danser… » ironisa la brunette.

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent encore cinq minutes et fixèrent un rendez vous pour la première séance de danse et Hermione partit rejoindre sa classe, car elle avait cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Comme à son habitude, Melle Ibiya, la jeune enseignante de Défense contre les Forces du Mal (qu'Hermione s'était emplafonnée dans un couloir, souvenez vous, chapitre 4 ! ;-)) accueillait les élèves dans sa classe avec un grand sourire. Une fois que tous les élèves eurent pris place, sauf quelques Serpentard qui s'agitaient dans leur coin (et oui, le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est en commun avec les Serpentard qui, pour une fois, n'étaient pas trop agaçants, les garçons étant bien trop occupés à relooker la jeune femme blonde), Melle Ibiya agita sa baguette et repoussa un voile noir qui recouvrait une cage rectangulaire où s'agitait une petite créature : elle n'était pas plus grosse qu'un chaton environ âgé de deux mois, elle possédait quatre pattes pourvues de petites griffes argentées, des yeux en amande d'un rouge sombre teinté de doré, un petit nez pointu dont le bout était rose, une longue queue qui s'affinait sur la longueur et se terminait en une petite touffe de poils argentés, deux petites ailes de plumes blanches doré sortaient de sont dos et son petit corps était recouvert d'un pelage noir et brillant.

Melle Ibiya sourit en observant les visages extasiés des élèves, qui prononçaient des « hooo » d'admiration devant la petite créature.

« Qui sais ce qu'est cet animal ? » demanda t'elle.

Hermione leva immédiatement la main ainsi que, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Neville.

« Oui Neville ? »

« C'est un **Chatarking**. » marmonna Neville.

« C'est exact ! 10 points pour Gryffondor. Et qui peut m'en dire un peu plus sur le **Chatarking** ? »

Hermione leva à nouveau la main en ignorant Pansy Parkinson qui l'imitait grossièrement dans son dos provocant des rires étouffés chez les Serpentard.

« Oui Hermione ? » désigna Melle Ibiya qui n'avait apparemment pas remarqué Pansy.

« Le **Chatarking **est un des ancêtres du chat, doué de quelques dons magiques comme le pouvoir de déplacer des touts petits objets. Il vit en général dans les forêt tropicales mais il est possible d'en trouver des espèces qui vivent dans les contrées plus froides, leur pelage est alors plus épais et leurs griffes plus acérées. Il se nourrit uniquement de pétales de roses et de feuilles mortes et ne boit que de l'eau de source ou de pluie. Ce spécimen de **Chatarking** qui est dans la cage est un mâle, on le reconnaît à la touffe de poils argentés au bout de sa queue, car les femelles possèdent une touffe de poils rouge ou pourpre. » récita parfaitement Hermione.

Melle Ibiya afficha de nouveau un grand sourire :

« Excellent ! Je n'ai rien à ajouter c'est parfait ! 20 points pour Gryffondor. »

Hermione sourit et se recala dans sa chaise. Elle ne suivit pas vraiment le reste du cours, son regard se posant alternativement sur Draco, le **Chatarking** et Melle Ibiya.

Le **Chatarking** lui rappela son animagus de chat, et elle se promit de se transformer le soir même pour aller lire la suite de son précieux livre à la réserve, pourquoi n'y avait elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Quand a Melle Ibiya… Cette jeune femme paraissait vaguement familière à Hermione, comme le signe qui ornait la couverture du livre à la réserve. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne voyait pas en quoi ce signe et cette personne lui semblaient à ce point familières.

Hermione caressa sa bague et son regard vint se poser sur celle-ci. Son cœur manqua alors un battement ! Sur la pierre qui ornait sa bague était gravée le même signe que sur la couverture du précieux ouvrage de la réserve ! Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant… Que signifiait cette ressemblance ? Hermione réfléchissait mais ne trouvait pas la réponse !

Le regard de la brunette se reporta sur Draco.

« _Merde… Je ne pourrais pas aller à la réserve ce soir, Draco m'a demandé d'être là pour 21h00…_ » songea Hermione.

Finalement, tant pis, elle se dit qu'elle irait d'abord à la réserve et qu'elle ira voir Draco après, même si la curiosité de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait était grande.

Le cours pris fin sans qu'Hermione ne s'en aperçoive et ce fut Ron qui la tira de ses pensées en lui tapotant l'épaule :

« Hermione ? Le cours est fini, tu viens ? »

« Hein ? Heu… oui oui j'arrive. » marmonna t'elle en se levant péniblement de sa chaise.

Harry vint les rejoindre à la sortie de la classe :

« Ce soir tu viens manger avec nous dans la grande salle ? » demanda t-il a Hermione une fois qu'il fut près d'eux.

Hermione regarda sa montre : 19h00.

« Oui, pourquoi pas… Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'aller manger toute seule là haut. »

Les trois lions s'installèrent dix minutes après à la table des Gryffondor, dans la grande salle, en face de Ginny et Neville qui discutaient tranquillement.

« Hey ! C'est cool que tu viennes manger avec nous pour une fois ! » s'exclama Ginny, rayonnante.

« Alors, quoi de neuf Hermione ces derniers temps, ben quoi c'est vrai, on n'a plus vraiment l'occasion de te parler… » demanda Harry en se servant une bonne ration de pommes de terre.

« Bah, pas grand-chose à vrai dire… » mentie Hermione en se servant des patates à son tour.

Elle n'allait sûrement pas leur révéler sa liaison avec Draco, son adoption, sa bague, ses pertes de mémoires (qui devenaient plus espacées en ce moment d'ailleurs), ses brusques changements d'humeur (mais ça, ils s'en rendaient compte eux même), son animagus etc…

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch ! » rayonna Neville.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Son esprit était occupé ailleurs, sur un certain livre qu'elle brûlait d'envie de continuer de lire…

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ses coussinets la portaient silencieusement jusqu'à la réserve.

Arrivés devant la porte de celle-ci, Hermione retrouva son apparence normale et se faufila discrètement à l'intérieur. Son doigt parcouru fébrilement les reliures de cuirs des ouvrages disposés sur les rayons pour s'arrêter brusquement sur le livre recherché. Hermione le sortit de l'étagère poussiéreuse et le fourra sous sa cape. Elle ressortit aussi discrètement qu'elle était entrée et courut jusqu'à sa salle commune des préfets en chef. Elle était déserte, Draco n'était pas encore revenu, il n'était que 20h00. Hermione s'engouffra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, ne prenant même pas soin d'enlever sa cape, elle sortit le gros volume et l'ouvrit là où elle avait été forcée de s'arrêter.

_**Chapitre Second**_

_**Les Darkflower**_

_Les Darkflower, eux aussi une grande famille de Sang Pur, alliée étroitement avec les Malfoy, passaient le plus clair de leur temps à comploter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, car Eldinor Darkflower voulait régner seul en maître du chaos. Les Malfoy qui avaient depuis des générations mélangées leur sang avec les Darkflower, revendiquaient également une place au pouvoir et comme ils étaient placés en haute estime dans leur famille, les Darkflower acceptèrent et les deux familles unirent leur force. Une bague fut forgée en secret dans le vieux Manoir des Malfoy, une bague qui fut offerte à Eldinor Darkflower en gage de fidélité, d'amitié et d'amour entre les deux familles, car les Malfoy n'acceptèrent que l'amour et l'amitié des Darkflower. Lorsque le puissant Eldinor Darkflower fut assassiné par un des mangemorts de Voldemort, Lannicia Malfoy, sa précieuse et dévouée femme, mourut de chagrin. On raconte que son âme serait venue alors habiter la bague de son défunt marri, animée d'une douce et dangereuse chaleur de vengeance perpétuelle envers Voldemort._

_Personne ne sait ce qu'est devenue la bague mais une chose est sûre : lorsqu'elle sera de nouveau au doigt d'un Darkflower, la vengeance de Lannicia commencera sa dangereuse machination, son ascendance au pouvoir en provocant la mort de Lord Voldemort…_

_Quelques années plus tard naquirent Ambre et Jade, toute deux filles de Salamona Darkflower, la fille cadette d'Eldinor. Les deux petites filles ne surent rien de l'histoire de leur grand père Eldinor et grandirent dans l'ignorance de la rivalité du sang entre les Jedusor et les Darkflower jusqu'à ce que Ambre périsse à la suite de l'ingestion d'un mortel poison que l'on avait subtilement versé dans sa nourriture. La petite fille n'avait alors que trois ans. Jade qui était alors âgée du même âge commença à sombrer dans une mélancolie proche de la dépression. Elle était persuadée d'entendre sa sœur défunte lui parler dans sa tête, et sans doute avait elle raison. Salamona pris peur et fut terrifiée à l'idée de perdre à sa deuxième petite fille. Elle l'a confia alors au soin d'un mage qui lui effaça cette partie de sa mémoire, si bien que lorsque Salamona récupéra Jade, la petite fille ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eue une sœur jumelle. Jade grandit et lorsqu'elle atteignit ses 17 ans, elle entendit de nouveau sa jumelle lui parler dans sa tête, dans ses rêves, elle commençait même à voir des apparitions fantomatiques. Jade pris peur de cette fillette de trois ans qui la hantait car elle ne savait pas qui s'était. Elle en parla à sa mère et Salamona fut donc obligée de révéler à Jade l'existence d'Ambre et son histoire. Salamona rappela alors le mage qui avait effacé la mémoire de Jade et lui demanda de ressusciter Ambre. Mais le mage paru réticent et affirma que c'était une très mauvaise idée, mais Salamona et Jade insistèrent. Il leur expliqua alors que c'était impossible de ressusciter Ambre dans son corps originel car il était depuis longtemps disparu en poussière, mais néanmoins il pouvait refaire naître son âme dans un autre corps. Le mage précisa aussi que Ambre ne se rappellerait rien de son ancienne vie et en commencerais une nouvelle. Jade affirma que ce n'étais pas grave tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle arrête de passer des nuits blanches à entendre Ambre ricaner dans sa tête._

_Quelque part dans le monde moldu, une fillette de trois ans mourut sans crier gare. Personne ne sut de quoi elle était morte dans sa famille. Le corps de la fillette fut transporté à la morgue pour qu'il soit étudié. Les parents de la petite se suicidèrent car c'était leur seule enfant et ils étaient aveuglés par le chagrin. Mais quelque heure plus tard, les médecins qui analysaient le corps de la petite furent profondément surpris et apeurés de voir le corps commencé à remuer. L'âme d'Ambre venait de rejoindre ce corps libéré spécialement pour elle…_

Hermione referma le livre. Ses mains tremblaient… Tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre lui paraissait tellement familier… Alors comme ça, les Malfoy avaient des liaisons avec les Darkflower… Ambre et Jade… Cette histoire était terrifiante. Hermione tremblait de la tête au pied. Elle jeta alors un regard fébrile à sa bague… Elle dégageait une douce chaleur. Hermione voulue l'enlever mais elle n'y parvint pas, comme la première fois où elle avait essayé. Cette bague était hantée ! Elle était hantée par un esprit vengeur ! Hermione crue qu'elle allait s'évanouir, il lui fallait de l'air, respirer… Elle s'évanouit.

Soudain Hermione sentie une main lui effleurer le visage, de l'air lui remplir les poumons d'une nouvelle lueur de vie, une voix crier son nom…

« HERMIONE ! HERMIONE ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, Draco était penché sur elle et la tenait fermement dans ses bras.

« Je… je vais bien… je crois… ça va aller… » souffla t-elle.

Draco lui lança un regard inquiet.

« ça va… ça va je te dis… Je vais aller prendre une douche… ça me fera du bien… » balbutia Hermione en se relevant avec peine.

Draco la laissa faire et il la regarda se diriger vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, une vague lueur rouge sombre attira l'attention du jeune homme.

Cette bague… Il la connaissait… Comment était ce possible ?

Hermione s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière elle.

Draco se passa la main dans les cheveux et son regard tomba sur le livre ouvert qu'Hermione avait laissé sur le lit. Draco se plongea dans sa lecture…

Hermione sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette rouge. Elle se dirigea alors vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, elle trouva Draco assis tranquillement sur son lit, le livre sur ses genoux. Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune fille et il lui murmura :

« Alors te voilà… Te voilà, Ambre… »

**.: Fin du chapitre 10 :.**

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Laissez vos commentaires dans une review merci !_

_Bisous à tous,_

_**Nuit Sans Lune**_


	12. Explications et rancune

_Salut ! Voici donc le **chapitre 11** et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !Avant de vous souhaiter **une bonne lecture**, je réponds à vos **adorables reviews** ! Continuez de m'en envoyer des comme ça et j'essayerais de vous envoyer des **chapitres plus longs**, et au moins un toutes les deux semaines voir toutes les semaines, cela dépendra de mon temps libre ! (C'est ma nouvelle résolution, qu'en pensez vous ? ;-))._

**titi-anaelle-malfoy :** Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil !

**lennesjk :** Et bien la voilà la suite ! Contente que le chapitre « mystère » t'es plus !

**sophinette34 :** J'ai beaucoup apprécier ta review déjà de part ses très gentils compliments mais en plus parce que tu as soulevé un point important de l'histoire. J'y répond dans la note importante ci dessous !

**anonyma :** Merci beaucoup ça me fais plaisir que tu aimes autant ma fic ! En espérant que cette suite te plaira !

**bloodymelou :** En espérant ardemment la suite… Et bien la voici !

**didinette207 :** C'est moi qui suis soufflée de tous ces compliments qui me font super plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ! Et ce n'est pas vraiment du courage qu'il me faut pour continuer car je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic ! Bisous à toi et bonne lecture !

**yunakiss :** Que dire devant tous ces compliments à part Merciiii ça me fais super plaisir !

**soupops :** Ha ben non c'est pas bien ça il faut mettre des reviews à chaque chapitre lol je rigole merci beaucoup je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**Jun Rogue :** Youpiii j'ai eu des appréciations de mon professeur ! lol merci je suis contente que tu suives ma fic et que tu l'apprécie ! Tu vas voir pour ce chapitre j'ai fais un effort sur la longueur !

**Stephanie :** Oui Hermione est Ambre mais c'est compliqué ! Va lire la note importante ci dessous pour mieux comprendre !

**Llewella et harmonie17 :** Plus d'infos je ne sais pas en tout cas plus long oui ça c'est sûr !

**Mathy :** Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise autant !

**Lisalune :** Oui je dois avouer que j'ai mis les premier noms qui me passaient par la tête lol ! Cépanou me fais penser à des souvenirs c'est pour ça ! lol et oui j'aime bien le Chatarking, il est tout mimi mdr merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'ai lue ton nouveau chap au faite et je ne vais pas tarder d'aller reviewer !

**Ayuluna :** Merci ! La voici la suite !

**hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche... :** Si si j'aime bien vous laisser sur votre faim niark niark niark lol allez je vais vous faire plaisir pour ce chapitre là, il est plus long que les autres et j'espère que ça va te plaire !

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : **Alors, suite à la review de **sophinette34** qui était la suivante :

_c'etait genial vraiment reussi.  
mais se ki est dommage c'est ke can on regarde bien c'est pas vraiment 1 histoire sur drago et hermione puiske en faite drago et pas amoureux de hermione mais de ambre.  
en faite c comme si hermione n'etait cune poupée sen importence dans lhistoire non ?_

je pense qu'il est nécessaire de répondre à cette question qui est très intéressante. Alors, que tout soit clair pour tout le monde : Hermione est Ambre, mais Ambre est également Hermione. C'est la même et unique personne ! Comment dire… La Hermione que vous connaissez depuis son entrée en première année à Poudlard est toujours là, elle n'a pas disparue ! C'est toujours le même personnage ! Imaginez vous que c'est la même chose pour Ambre, vous la connaissez depuis son entrée en première année à Poudlard sous le nom de Hermione Granger. Ambre Darkflower est dans le corps de Hermione Granger, vous ne connaissez pas Hermione Granger, celle-ci est morte à trois ans ! Ambre Darkflower est la petite miss-je-sais-tout comme disent les Serpentard, c'est toujours celle que vous connaissez, c'est toujours Hermione si vous préférez ! C'est donc bien un Hermione/Draco ! Je continuerais d'appeler Hermione par ce prénom, c'est-à-dire Hermione, pour que tout soit clair mais gardez en tête qu'elle s'appelle en réalité Ambre Darkflower, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça ! Je dirais donc plutôt, Hermione Darkflower car Hermione voudra garder ce prénom car elle y est trop habituée, mais elle remplacera Granger par Darkflower car c'est sa vraie origine, c'est une sang pur.

Dites vous donc que Hermione, c'est comme son deuxième prénom, comme vous, vous avez bien un deuxième prénom, enfin pas tout le temps, mais dans la majorité en tout cas ! Voilà, tout le monde a compris ?

_BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !_

**.:LA MALEDICTION DES DARKFLOWER :.**

**Chapitre 11 : Explications et rancune**

**Rappel : **Hermione sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette rouge. Elle se dirigea alors vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, elle trouva Draco assis tranquillement sur son lit, le livre sur ses genoux. Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune fille et il lui murmura :

« Alors te voilà… Te voilà, Ambre… »

Hermione se crispa.

« Pardon ? Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

« Ambre… C'est ton vrai nom n'est ce pas ? » répondit tranquillement Draco.

« Mais pas du tout ! Moi c'est Hermione, Hermione Granger ! Et puis d'abord qu'est ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre ! » s'énerva la brune.

« Je connaissais ton mot de passe. Et puis je t'avais dit d'être là pour 21h, tu te souviens ? Et comme je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans la salle commune à cette heure là, je suis allé voir dans ta chambre. Et j'ai bien fait, non ? » expliqua Draco.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Merci… » finit elle par répondre.

Draco ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de regarder Hermione. La jeune fille finit par briser le silence :

« Pourquoi tu insinue que je sois cette fille, Ambre… Je le saurais quand même si j'étais une autre personne ! »

« Réfléchie un peu. Tu as toujours été la même personne, seulement, tu ne te souviens pas de ton passé, et on t'a donné un autre nom lors de ton adoption, le nom de la fillette de trois ans à qui on a volé le corps… » répondit Draco.

« Mais… mais… mais si ça se trouve c'est quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu te trompes ! » bafouilla Hermione.

« Non, ce ne peut être que toi. Parce que tu portes la bague d'Eldinor. »

« Hein ? Mais je l'ai trouvé cette bague, on ne me l'a pas donné, ce n'est pas un cadeau de famille, je l'ai juste trouvé ! »

« Oui, mais seul un ou une Darkflower peut porter cette bague sans être gravement brûlé… » répondit Draco comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« Mais comment tu le sais d'abord ? » s'écria Hermione.

« Je suis un Malfoy, je le sais, c'est tout… Ma famille est liée à la tienne. »

« Alors… je serais… morte… puis… ressuscitée ! C'est… c'est horrible ! Mais pourquoi m'avoir tuée lorsque j'avais trois ans ? »

« Ca, je n'en sais rien… »

« Mais… Si ces deux familles… Nos deux familles… sont contre Voldemort, pourquoi ton père est… est un…un… »

« Un mangemort ? » acheva Draco.

« Oui. » souffla Hermione.

« Disons qu'il fait comme Rogue, mais il joue mieux son rôle que lui. C'est une sorte d'espion en quelque sorte… Mais il est vrai qu'il commet des actes irréparables, mais c'est pour tromper sa vigilance… »

« La vigilance de qui ? » s'étonna la brune.

« De Voldemort ! »

« Ha… Alors… Je m'appelle Ambre… Ben, ça me fait tout drôle… Enfin, c'est comme un deuxième prénom en fait ? » souffla la jeune fille.

Draco sourit. Il passa une main dans les fines boucles anglaises dégoulinantes d'eau fraîche de la brunette et vint caresser sa joue blanche comme le lait.

« Si tu n'avais pas eu le corps de cette moldue, le Choixpeau aurais du t'envoyer à Serpentard… Mais la magie de ce mage l'a trompé. Pourtant… » lui murmura Draco à l'oreille.

Hermione frémit.

« Pourtant quoi ? »

« Pourtant… le sang qui coule dans tes veines est bien celui des Darkflower, car je sais que le mage a utilisé un sortilège qui, en même temps qu'il a transféré ton âme, a restitué ton sang originel… »

« Et ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« Et alors le Choixpeau aurait du détecter ce sang, il aurait du le deviner et t'envoyer à Serpentard… Je ne comprends pas tout… »

Hermione haussa les épaules en se disant qu'après tout elle avait passé de très bon moments à Gryffondor et qu'elle avait été à la hauteur de ce que demandais cette maison. La brunette resta un moment silencieuse.

« Et Jade ? » finit-elle par murmurer.

« On ne sait pas trop où elle est en ce moment, et on ne connaît pas son visage, car Salamona, ta mère, l'a caché pendant toute son enfance. Elle avait trop peur qu'elle se fasse assassinée à son tour pour une raison mystérieuse… Je pense qu'elle a du changer de nom. » répondit Draco au creux de son oreille.

« Et comment tu sais tout ça alors que ça me concerne plus que toi et que c'est moi qui ne savais rien ! »

« Ma famille… Mon père surtout. »

Hermione sentit la main de Draco descendre sur sa hanche et ses lèvres déposées de légers baisers dans son cou.

« Draco… » souffla la jeune fille.

Le blond laissa ses mains baladeuses s'aventurer dans le dos d'Hermione, descendre sur ses fesses pour enfin glisser sur ses cuisses et soulever la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Draco déposa Hermione sur son lit. Il tenta de lui enlever la serviette qui la couvrait mais elle s'y opposa. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait… et je ne suis pas prête… pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt, ça va trop vite… » bafouilla la jeune fille, les joues rosies.

Draco sourit.

« C'est pas grave… je peux attendre. »

Hermione lui rendit son sourire. Elle ne lui avoua pas mais elle ressentit à ce moment même un sentiment de réconfort et de soulagement, l'entendre dire de sa propre bouche qu'il pouvait attendre, la laisser choisir en quelque sorte, avait quelque chose de profondément sécurisant.

« Comment dois-je t'appeler ? » lui murmura t'il.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna la brunette.

« Ambre, ou Hermione ? »

« Ho… Je… J'estime que je suis toujours Hermione… Peut être pas une Granger, mais Hermione quand même. Disons… enfin… que je m'appelle Hermione Ambre mais comme la majorité, il est d'usage d'appeler la personne par son premier prénom… »

« Alors, je t'aime, Hermione. »

Le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle s'en doutait, elle le savait qu'il l'aimait, mais elle ne s'attendait tout de même pas à cette révélation plus que touchante…

« Je t'aime aussi, Draco… »

Draco laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'il se torturait l'esprit en essayant de savoir si les sentiments d'Hermione était les mêmes qu'il éprouvait pour elle et voilà qu'il était rassuré…

« Je vais aller me mettre en chemise de nuit… » marmonna Hermione.

Tandis qu'elle allait se changer dans la salle de bain, Draco s'assit sur le lit en repensant à tous ce qui venaient de se passer, de changer… Hermione, elle était en danger et il l'aimait plus que tout, il en était sûr maintenant… Il la protégerait, il ferait tous son possible pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien…

Hermione revint dans la chambre en chemise de nuit blanche et s'assit à côté de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« ça va ? » s'enquit elle.

« Oui, ça va… Je vais aller me coucher moi aussi… » décréta t-il en se levant.

Hermione le retint par le poignet.

« Non… reste… s'il te plaît… »

Draco se tourna vers elle. Il la regarda puis s'agenouilla devant elle, pour se mettre à sa hauteur car elle était toujours assise sur le lit.

« Tu le demandes si gentiment que je ne pourrais pas refuser… »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis elle se faufila sous les couvertures tièdes de son grand lit et Draco la rejoignit rapidement. Il se débarrassa de son haut et resta en pantalon. Il pris Hermione dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle posa la tête contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, elle avait l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Ils s'endormirent ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre…

« Draco ! Draco réveille toi ! »

« Mmmh ? » marmonna le blond enseveli sous les couvertures.

« C'est l'heure d'aller en cours Draco ! Si tu ne te lèves pas tu vas être en retard ! » s'impatienta Hermione qui commença à secouer Draco qui ne voulait visiblement pas se lever.

« Mais arrête de me secouer comme ça ! Laisse moi dormir… »

« Bon ! Très bien ! Fais comme tu veux, moi je vais en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. » conclue Hermione qui était déjà en uniforme.

« C'est ça… Tu me raconteras… » marmonna Draco qui se rendormi aussitôt.

Hermione marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible d'où ressortirent les mots « irresponsable » et « fainéant » puis elle pris son sac qu'elle lança sur son épaule, rabattis sa cape sur son dos, enfila ses bottines et sortie de la chambre.

L'air dans le parc était plus froid qu'il n'y avait quelques jours et Hermione resserra son écharpe autour de son coup pour ne pas laisser le vent glacial s'infiltrer dans son col. Arrivée vers la cabane d'Hagrid, la jeune fille s'étonna de ne voir aucun élève.

« _Hagrid a du les emmener dans la forêt, comme d'habitude…_ » songea t'elle.

Hermione contourna la cabane pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne puis elle s'enfonça dans la forêt sombre et humide. Elle marcha plus de 10 minutes pour enfin arriver dans une clairière plutôt éclairée par rapport au reste des bois, mais les élèves et Hagrid n'étaient pas là non plus.

« Mais où sont ils donc tous passés ? » se demanda la brunette tout haut.

« Hermione ! »

Hermione sursauta et se retourna aussi sec vers la provenance de la voix, c'est-à-dire derrière elle. Elle fut rassurée de reconnaître Harry.

« Ha… C'est toi Harry, tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Oui oui ce n'est personne d'autre que moi. » plaisanta t-il. « Où sont les autres ? » continua le survivant, s'étonnant à son tour de ne trouver personne.

« Et bien c'était justement la question que j'étais en train de me poser figure toi ! Comme je n'ai vu personne vers la cabane de Hagrid j'ai tout de suite pensé à venir ici mais apparemment… » lui répondit Hermione.

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi… Ils sont peut être plus loin dans la forêt ? »

« Peut être mais il est hors de question que l'on s'aventure seuls dans la forêt, sans Hagrid en plus ! »

« Ok t'énerves pas, c'était juste une supposition. Bon et bien on n'a qu'a rentrer. » conclu Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Oui… Peut être que le cours a été annulé tout simplement ? » supposa la Préfète en Chef.

« Il nous l'aurait dit quand même ! Je veux dire, Hagrid nous aurais prévenu non ? »

Hermione haussa à son tour les épaules.

Lorsque les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent au château, ils croisèrent McGonagall qui leur lança un regard interrogateur.

« On n'a pas trouvé la classe. » expliqua Harry.

« Ha oui ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié de vous prévenir… Hagrid a eu un imprévu et il n'a pas pu assurer son cours aujourd'hui. » répondit Minerva.

« Mais, et le professeur Gobe-Planche ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« Oui je sais, miss Granger, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il a eu un imprévu, donc, ce n'était pas prévu et de ce fait, nous n'avions pas le temps de prévenir le professeur Gobe-Planche en si peu de temps. Mais soyez certaine que si Hagrid ne peu pas assurer son cours demain, le professeur Gobe-Planche s'en chargera. »

« Mais, comment se fait il que les autres élèves soient au courant et pas nous ? » interrogea Harry.

« Je suis allée passer le message tôt ce matin dans la tour des Gryffondor et je me suis d'ailleurs étonnée de ne pas vous y trouver, Potter. » répondit McGonagall en levant un sourcil interrogateur vers Harry qui trouva pour ses chaussures un intérêt soudain.

« Quand à vous, miss Granger, je voulais aller vous prévenir dans votre salle commune mais j'avais oublié le mot de passe et ce satané tableau n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer. » continua Minerva.

« Et… Les Serpentard ont été prévenus aussi, puisque l'on avait cours avec eux… ? » demanda Hermione.

« Le professeur Rogue s'en est chargé, effectivement. Bon, je vais vous laisser je dois aller voir le directeur. »

Ceci étant dit le professeur de Métamorphose disparue à l'angle du couloir laissant Hermione et Harry dans le silence.

« _L'enfoiré ! Il devait le savoir qu'il n'y avait pas cours, et c'est pour ça qu'il est resté dans son lit ! Dans **mon** lit ! Il aurait pu me le dire !_ » tempêta la jeune fille dans sa tête.

« Bon, allez on se retrouve plus tard, j'y vais. » dit-elle à Harry qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, Hermione chercha Draco des yeux, il était toujours dans le lit, en train de dormir.

La jeune fille saisi un oreiller et commença à lui balancer sur la tête à plusieurs reprises ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller, et de mauvais poil en plus.

« Hé ho ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Gran… Heu, Darkflower ! » s'écria t'il.

« Tu le savais qu'il n'y avait pas cours hein ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« J'ai oublié… »

« Et comment tu le savais d'abord ? »

« C'est Zabini qui m'as envoyé un hiboux pendant que tu dormais… Tôt ce matin d'ailleurs… Pour ça que j'aimerais que tu me laisses pioncer tranquille. »

« Alors là, tu rêves ! »

« Si seulement… » marmonna le jeune homme.

Sur ce la brunette pris un bout de couverture dans ses mains et tira de toute ses forces si bien que le pauvre Draco n'avait plus de couverture sur le dos.

« Ok ok c'est bon j'ai compris, j'me lève… » grogna t'il.

Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

Hermione attendit sagement qu'il finisse, car elle avait des questions à lui poser. Lorsque Draco sortit enfin de la salle d'eau, elle le saisit par le poignet et le fit asseoir sur le lit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y'a encore ? » s'énerva t'il.

« J'ai réfléchie à propos de cette bague. Et j'ai trouvé une hypothèse. » répondit Hermione.

« Ha ? »

« Comme dit le livre, la bague serait hantée par l'esprit vengeur de Lannicia Malfoy… jusque là, tu me suis ? Bon. Je pense que mes pertes de mémoires et mes brusques changements d'humeur s'effectuent lorsque… lorsque que Lannicia prends possession de mon corps. »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« C'est pas faux ce que tu dit… C'est même logique. Tu avais des pertes de mémoire ? Des changements d'humeur, ça j'avais remarqué mais des pertes de mémoire je ne savais pas… »

Hermione ne répondit rien. Puis elle ajouta :

« Maintenant que je sais qui est ma mère… J'aimerais trouver ma sœur. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Hermione ! Comment veux tu trouver Jade, et puis, on ne sais même pas où elle est, comment elle est, on ne sais même pas non plus si elle est encore vivante ! Et d'abord, à quoi ça va te servir de la trouver, en supposant que tu la trouves ? »

« Et bien peut être qu'elle, elle sais pourquoi on m'a assassiné lorsque j'avais trois ans ! Et elle pourra aussi peut être me dire quelle est le rôle de cette bague que je ne peux plus enlever ! Et… et qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ! Quel est ce foutu mystère qui repose sur ma famille… ! » s'écria Hermione qui laissa échapper une larme qui roula le long de sa joue.

« Ok, ok… je t'aiderais à la retrouver, d'accord ? » murmura Draco en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« D'accord… Merci… »

Le soir même, Hermione avait retrouvé l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor pour commencer les séances d'entraînement et essayer son **Brouillard Doré** qui se révéla être encore mieux que l'Eclair de Feu de Harry. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor furent ravis des talents de la nouvelle joueuse ainsi que des prouesses qu'elle faisait faire à son merveilleux balai.

Après plus de deux heures d'entraînement, Hermione n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : trouver refuge dans sa salle commune et se plonger dans un bon bain chaud pour se détendre…

De son côté, Draco était passé faire un tour dans la salle commune des Serpentard, chose qu'il regretta amèrement lorsque Pansy Parkinson lui sauta littéralement dessus, manquant de l'étouffer à moitié.

« Pansy… » s'exaspéra le blond.

« Oui ? » minauda la concernée, toujours suspendue au cou de Draco.

« Tu m'étouffes… »

« Ha. » fit la jeune fille en desserrant son étreinte.

Mais à peine Draco se fut-il débarrassé de Pansy que Mélissa lui pris la main sans lui demander son avis et l'entraîna dans un recoin tranquille de la salle commune.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? » marmonna le blond.

« Comment ça, qu'est qu'il y'a ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Je te signale que ça fait maintenant plus de trois semaines qu'on n'a pas passé de temps ensemble ! » s'énerva la demoiselle.

Devant le regard que lui lança Draco, la jeune fille reprit :

« Draco Malfoy ! On sort ensemble si je me souviens bien ! »

Le ton de sa voix ressemblait plus à une affirmation voir à un ordre plutôt qu' à une question.

Draco soupira.

« Ecoute Mélissa… J'étais justement passé mettre les choses au clair. Nous avons passé de belles nuits ensemble, mais comme tu l'a dit : tu t'en souviens bien. Et tant mieux pour toi, car notre relation n'est effectivement plus qu'un souvenir. Maintenant t'es gentille, tu me lâche… »

Si Mélissa éprouvait de la peine et de la tristesse, son visage n'en laissa rien transparaître. Elle lâcha la main de Draco qui tourna les talons sans lui adresser un regard. Si le regard d'une fille pouvait tuer, le jeune homme serait tombé raide mort sur le champ. Car la seule chose qui émanait de Mélissa était de la haine… Oui, elle se vengerait de Draco Malfoy…

Hermione se glissa avec plaisir dans la grande baignoire d'eau chaude qu'elle venait de remplir. Les deux derniers jours avaient été plus que fatigants. Savoir un semblant de vérité sur sa vraie mère biologique, son histoire, bien que partielle, et sa famille l'avait complètement vidée, même si elle n'en laissait rien transparaître devant les autres. Elle avait appris de ses nombreuses altercations avec Draco pendant les années passées, de ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments, bien que quelquefois ses émotions la trahissent. Le plus dur avait été d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas officiellement Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger était morte lorsqu'elle avait trois ans. Non. Elle était Ambre Darkflower… mais Hermione, ce prénom… Il lui plaisait et elle voulait qu'on continue de l'appeler Hermione. Elle aurait due aller à Serpentard… C'était, en réalité, quelque chose d'étrange. Son âme était donc celle d'Ambre, elle était Ambre, mais pas dans son vrai corps… Mais après tout, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, elle aurait pu se retrouver dans le corps d'une demoiselle bien moins jolie.

La brunette se savonna, en essayant de se vider l'esprit, puis se rinça et sortie de la baignoire. Elle saisi une des grande serviettes vertes et s'enroula dedans. Elle était parcourue d'une sensation étrange, comme si… comme si soudain, elle prenait vraiment conscience d'être… une Serpentard.

Hermione se laissa glisser contre un des murs de marbre de la salle de bain et s'assit tranquillement par terre, toujours emmitouflée dans sa serviette. C'était peut être pour cela, des fois, qu'elle préférait le vert au rouge, comme à la fête des Serpentard, dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, où elle avait subitement décidée de faire _honneur _aux Serpentard… c'était peut être sa propre personnalité de Serpentard qui refaisait surface… Elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre mais elle se dit qu'avec le temps, la patience et l'acharnement, elle éclaircirait le mystère qui plane sur la famille des Darkflower, sa famille… en étant sûrement aidé par l'esprit de Lannicia, qui, apparemment, ne voulait plus la lâcher…

Le bruit que faisait le tableau de l'entrée de la salle commune en coulissant fit sortir Hermione de ses pensées. Draco. Ce devait sûrement être Draco. Hermione se releva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle déposa la serviette humide sur le dossier d'une chaise qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce et se dirigea vers son armoire, d'où elle sortit sa nuisette préférée. La jeune fille l'enfila. Le tissu léger et transparent vert sombre dont était fait la nuisette incita Hermione à mettre des sous vêtements noirs sous sa parure de nuit. La jeune fille jeta un œil à son réveil, il indiquait 21h36. Elle se sentait épuisée, elle avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Demain, c'était mercredi, et l'après midi même Ginny et elle s'étaient données rendez vous dans la salle sur demande pour le premier cours de danse, avec les autres filles… Hermione se glissa dans son lit et s'endormit sur cette pensée, ne savant pas encore quelle musique choisir pour la chorégraphie…

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur et c'est avec un sourire rayonnant qu'elle descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné, au grand étonnement de Ron, Harry et Ginny.

« Et bien quoi ? Ca ne vous fait pas plaisir que je vienne déjeuner avec vous ? » demanda la brunette.

« Si, bien sûr que si. Mais on ne s'attendais pas à te voir c'est pour ça ! » expliqua Harry.

« Hermione ? » demanda la rouquine.

« Mmmh ? » répondit l'interpellée tandis qu'elle avalait une cuillère de céréales.

« On dit 14h00 pour cet après midi ? Les autres sont d'accords, j'ai fait passer le message. »

« Pas de problème. »

Devant le regard interrogateur des garçons, Ginny ajouta avec un regard entendu :

« Des trucs de filles qui ne vous regardent pas. »

« Hein ? » demanda bêtement Ron en levant la tête de son porridge.

« Bon, il faut que je files à la bibliothèque, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant le début du cours… On se retrouve en Potions ? » déclara Hermione en se levant de table.

« Ouais… d'ailleurs, je persiste à dire qu'infliger cours de potions à de pauvres élèves de 7ème année en tout début de matinée s'avère être de la pure torture mentale… et visuelle, si on oublis pas de préciser que la simple vue de notre cher professeur Rogue suffirait à faire recracher leur petit déjeuné à des élèves de première année... » marmonna Ron.

Hermione traversa la salle. De sa table, Draco la regarda s'éloigner, en suivant le captivant mouvement que faisaient ses hanches quand elle marchait, mais il n'eu pas le loisir de continuer sa passionnante observation car d'une part, Hermione venait de disparaître de son champ de vision et d'autre part, un hibou grand duc venait d'atterrir vers son bol et il eu tout juste le temps d'écarter son verre de jus d'orange avant que l'oiseau ne s'y accroche.

Draco haussa un sourcil et décrocha la lettre qui était accrochée à la patte tendue du hibou. Dès que son fardeau fut détaché, le hibou, ayant remplis sa mission, s'envola. Draco déplia sa lettre. Elle venait de son père.

_Draco, mon fils,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu es déjà au courant, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de nouveau actif, et plusieurs mangemorts l'ont déjà rejoints. Je sais que la fille de Salamona se trouve à Poudlard, je parle bien sûr d'Ambre, mais je ne connais pas encore sa réelle identité._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, cette jeune fille est en danger, mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus dans cette lettre, on ne sait jamais, elle pourrait être interceptée. Tâche de trouver Ambre, et de veiller sur elle. Si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à découvrir que Ambre est à Poudlard, la vie de cette jeune fille ne tiendrait plus qu'à un fil, tu sais de quoi je parle et tu sais autant que moi que le maître la recherche depuis des années._

_Je te re-contacterais bientôt,_

_LM_

Draco replia soigneusement la lettre et resta l'esprit songeur. Ambre, il l'avait trouvé, mais Voldemort, lui, ne devait pas savoir où elle était… Fallait-il qu'il en parle à Hermione ? Non… Pas tout de suite… Il faudrait sûrement du temps pour que Hermione endure la vérité qu'elle venait d'apprendre, alors cela ne servirait à rien de lui rajouter cela en plus encore à l'esprit…

Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard attentaient dans le plus grand calme l'arrivée de leur professeur de potions. Hermione avait réussi à ne pas être en retard et était allée s'asseoir à côté de Neville.

Comme à son habitude, Rogue fit remarquer sa présence par une arrivée fracassante dans la classe. D'un coup de baguette il claqua la porte derrière lui et alla se poster vers son bureau, dominant les élèves.

« Bien… Tout le monde est là, c'est parfait… Nous allons reprendre le **nectar de l'oubli**, si vous avez bien suivi les consignes qui étaient au tableau, encore aurait-il fallu que vous sachiez lire, vous devriez en être à la dernière phase de votre potion. »

Tous les élèves acquiescèrent en silence, sauf Neville, qui se replia sur sa chaise, comme s'il avait voulu disparaître à ce moment précis.

« Bien. » reprit Rogue de sa voix glaciale. « Vos filtres devraient avoir pris une couleur violette, si vous avez bien laissé macérer le mélange de canines de Chatarking en poudre et de poils de licorne macérer dans le noir total pendant 18 heures. Voyons cela… Retirez les tissus qui recouvrent vos chaudrons ! » aboya Rogue, l'œil aux aguets guettant avec envie la moindre potion qui s'écarterait un temps soit peu de la couleur violette.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent. Au grand soulagement d' Hermione, sa potion avait bien une couleur violette, par contre celle de Neville était dramatiquement…

« Jaune fluo… voyez vous cela… JAUNE FLUO Londubat ! » jubila Rogue.

Neville s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans sa chaise.

« Serait-il trop vous demander de réaliser une potion correctement, Londubat ? Je vois dans la couleur de votre potion vos multiples erreurs… ! Premièrement, vous avez laissé votre potion bouillir beaucoup trop longtemps avant d'ajouter l'oncle de dragon et en plus, vous ne l'avez sûrement pas taillé à la bonne taille ! Qu'est ce que j'avais dit, à propos de l'ongle de dragon Londubat ? » railla Rogue.

Neville devint tout pâle et il s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans sa chaise, si bien que Hermione crue qu'il allait finir par glisser sous la table. Comme Neville ne répondait pas à la question de Rogue, la brunette leva la main pour essayer de sauver le pauvre garçon. Rogue l'ignora totalement comme à sa désagréable habitude d'ailleurs.

« Lamentable ! Vraiment pathétique ! Londubat ! Asseyez vous correctement, votre place est sur votre chaise et non sous la table, que je sache ! » explosa Rogue, provocant les rires de plusieurs Serpentard.

Neville, rouge de honte, se rassis convenablement puis Rogue reprit, d'une voix atrocement mielleuse :

« Sachez, que j'avais demandé à ce que l'ongle de dragon soit taillé de telle sorte qu'il possède deux centimètres de diamètre, et il fallait l'ajouter à votre potion lorsqu'elle aurait atteint la température exact de 48 degrés. Mais manifestement, cela vous à échappé, n'est ce pas, Londubat ? »

Neville ne répondit rien.

« Je ne ferais pas la liste de vos erreurs tellement elles sont nombreuses, j'épargnerais ce supplice au restant de la classe, mais vous serez collé, Londubat. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure. » termina Rogue, une pointe de triomphe dans la voix.

Son discours étant terminé, Rogue se dirigea vers Pansy Parkinson qui arborait une mine réjouie devant sa potion de couleur violette.

Quand le cours se termina enfin, Hermione sortie de la classe en récupérant un échantillon de son **nectar de l'oubli** dans une fiole qu'elle posa sur le bureau de Rogue, comme les autres élèves.

Ron et Harry l'attendait à la sortie. Dès que le trio fut suffisamment loin de Rogue, Ron commença à tempêter contre le professeur de potions :

« Quelle sale vipère aux cheveux graisseux ! Vous avez vu comme il s'est acharné contre le pauvre Neville ? Je suis sûr que si c'était un Serpentard qui lui aurait pondu une potion jaune fluo, il n'aurait rien dit ! »

Ambre soupira et lança un regard compatissant au pauvre Neville qui marchait derrière eux, en traînant les pieds avec ses trois soirées de colle sur la conscience que Rogue venait de lui infliger.

« Oui, Ron, on sait. On à l'habitude maintenant, ça fait sept ans qu'on subit ses railleries… » se lamenta Harry.

Ron se renfrogna.

« Oui mais quand même… Ce n'est qu'un sale crapaud avec de la bouse de dragon sur la tête ! C'est pour ça que ses cheveux sont si graisseux ! Vous croyez qu'il sait ce que c'est que du shampoing ? Non mais sérieusement ? » ajouta le rouquin devant ses deux amis qui étouffaient un fou rire.

Tandis que Ron et Harry se dirigeaient vers leur cours de Divination, Hermione pris le chemin qui la menait en classe d'Arithmancie.

Quand à Draco, il se dirigeait, avec sa troupe de fidèles Serpentard, en cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

L'idée ne le réjouissait guère, surtout pour entendre le professeur Binns relater ses discours soporifiques sur la révolution des nains au Moyen Orient et les guerres sanguinolentes des harpies dans les hautes montagnes de l'Himalaya.

Comme à son habitude, Draco se posa sur la table tout au fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre, et commença sa sieste. Il dormit pendant tout le cours et ce fut Pansy qui le secoua pour lui dire que le cours était terminé.

Hermione se joignit aux Gryffondor pour déguster son repas de midi dans la grande salle.

Tandis qu'elle se servait une bonne ration de viande en sauces, Ginny l'interpella :

« Au fait Hermione, tu sais que la choré, c'est pour bientôt ? Dans deux semaines exactement, tu sais déjà ce qu'on va faire ? »

« La choré ? Quelle choré ? Et c'est quoi, une choré ? » questionna Ron.

« Une chorégraphie, je pense. » répondit Harry. « Une chorégraphie de quoi d'ailleurs ? » demanda t-il à son tour.

« Vous verrez bien. » répondit évasivement Hermione. « Et pour te répondre, Ginny, » continua la brune, « oui j'ai tout prévu. D'ailleurs, on ferait bien d'y aller, il est 13h00, autant y aller en avance. »

« Ok. » répondit la rouquine en avalant sa purée à vitesse grand V.

« Où est ce que vous allez ? » s'étonna Ron, en écarquillant les yeux.

« On se retrouve tout à l'heure ! » lança Ginny en guise de réponse.

Ron se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

« Si tu veux mon avis, elle prépare quelque chose de louche… » échafauda le rouquin.

Hermione et Ginny se trouvaient à présent devant l'entrée secrète de la salle sur demande, attendant patiemment que les quelques élèves de troisième année qui traînaient par là daignent bien s'en aller.

Quand ils partirent enfin, ce fut une troupe de Serpentard qui arrivèrent, au grand désespoir de Ginny. Draco menait la bande et Hermione ne pue s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie quand elle s'aperçue que Pansy était pendue au bras de **son** copain !

Draco aurait bien voulu passer tout droit sans lancer de remarques désobligeantes à Hermione mais Pansy et les autres commencèrent à attaquer :

« Tiens, mais qui voilà donc ? Ne serais ce donc pas notre Sang de Bourbe préférée et sa potiche de copine ? » commença Pansy en retenant Draco.

« Mais oui, on dirait bien. Alors Granger, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? La bibliothèque n'est pourtant pas fermée… ? » railla Blaise Zabini provocant l'hilarité générale chez la bande qui les suivaient.

« Et bien si, justement, elle est fermée, mais si tu savais lire, Zabini, ce dont je doute, tu aurais peut être pu déchiffrer l'écriteau sur la porte de la bibliothèque qui indiquait en grosses lettres rouge (à moins que tu ne sois aveugle ? Olala, aveugle et crétin, quelle pitié !) FERME ! » répliqua calmement Hermione.

« Alors ? Tu ne dis rien Draco ? » s'étonna Pansy en tirant sur la manche du blond qui fut forcé de s'infiltrer dans la conversation.

« Je n'ai rien à dire à une Sang de Bourbe, et surtout pas à celle là. Venez, on perd notre temps ici… »

« Tu as bien raison Drakinou, allez, vous venez vous autres ? » conclue Pansy en s'éloignant, toujours accrochée au bras de Draco, lançant un dernier regard narquois à Hermione et Ginny.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous partis, Ginny souffla :

« Quelle bande d'imbéciles ! Et, quand j'y pense, si la bibliothèque est fermée, comment tu as fait ce matin ? »

« Elle n'est pas fermée, c'était juste pour faire taire Zabini. »

« Ha ok. Bon, on y va ? »

Hermione réussit à cacher son trouble mais maintenant qu'elle aimait Draco, ses remarques cinglantes lui brisaient littéralement le cœur.

« Oui… oui on y va. » finit elle par répondre.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit la rouquine.

« Mais oui t'inquiètes pas ça va. Bon, on entre ? »

La porte de la salle sur demande venaient de se matérialiser devant les deux jeunes filles.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Hermione ne pue réprimer un cri de joie. Elle qui adorait la danse, elle avait à sa disposition une salle parfaite pour cette activité : Elle était plutôt grande, le sol était fait de parquet claire et vernis, le mur du fond était recouvert d'un immense miroir qui prenait tout le pan de mur de façon à renvoyer l'image des danseuses, sur la gauche trônaient des bancs et des portes manteaux qui tenaient lieu de vestiaire et sur la droite il y avait une sono, des piles de CD et un écran plasma encré dans le mur accompagné d'un magnétoscope et de quelques cassettes.

Ginny s'approcha de l'écran plasma, de la sono et des piles de CD et de cassettes vidéos.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? » s'étonna t-elle.

« Des objets moldus électroniques qui vont nous êtres très utiles ! » jubila Hermione.

Ginny haussa un sourcil en gardant une mine dubitative. Finalement elle se dirigea vers le vestiaire et accrocha sa cape sur l'un des portes manteaux. Pendant qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures, Hermione entreprit de regarder les CD.

« Ho ! Super ! La remix de Pink ! » s'exclamma la brunette.

« La quoi de qui ? » s'étonna de nouveau la rouquine.

« La chanson de Pink ! Tu ne connais pas Pink ? Ha ben non forcément… C'est une chanteuse que j'aime beaucoup. » expliqua Hermione en allumant la sono.

« Ha bon, tu la connais ? »

« Hein ? Heu non mais j'aime beaucoup ce qu'elle fait quoi… »

Hermione inséra le CD deux titres où figurait la chanson de Pink remixée avec « Sweet Dreams ».

Elle appuya ensuite sur le bouton lecture et entreprit de monter le son. La chanson emplit alors la pièce de ses notes entraînantes et il se trouva que Ginny avoua apprécier la musique.

« J'avoue c'est pas mal du tout ! J'aime bien ! Pink c'est ça ? »

« Oui c'est ça ! Tiens, voilà les filles qui arrivent ! »

**Fin du Chapitre 11**

_Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Vous avez remarqué que j'ai fait un effort sur la longueur de ce chapitre ! Laissez vos commentaires dans une tite review merci !_

**_Nuit Sans Lune _**


	13. Encore une petite note toujours importan...

**Pitite note désolée ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.**

Oui je sais je suis impardonnable, cela fait plus de trois semaines que vous attendez mon nouveau chapitre aussi bien pour **La malédiction des Darkflower** que pour **Les mille et une nuits.** En plus je vous avais promis de bonnes résolutions et je ne les tiens pas ! Néanmoins j'ai des circonstances atténuantes : il se trouve que j'avais des épreuves longues (ou examens blancs) à passer pendant toute une semaine sur toutes les matières, et donc il fallait que je révise, ce qui m'as pris tout de même un peu de temps. Ensuite il y a eu la semaine d'épreuves longues donc, et je n'ai pas vraiment pue m'occuper de mes fictions puisque j'étais en examens ! Et ensuite je suis partie une semaine en Andalousie, voyage scolaire en Espagne, c'était géniale en passant. Je viens juste de rentrer, depuis quelques jours, et je peux vous dire que la reprise des cours, c'est dur ! En plus il faut que je rattrape tous les cours c'est un boulot monstre ! Donc, je ne vous promets pas de chapitres pour cette semaine, ni pour ce week end car je ne suis pas là. J'essayerais de vous envoyer ça le week end d'après ou bien dans la semaine qui suivras ce week end, c'est à dire dans deux semaines. Vous me suivez toujours ? lol. Voilà, et je m'excuse encore, je suis désolée de vous faire tant attendre !

Ha, et pour la miss **Sophinette34** qui me fait des appels au secours, je serais ravie de t'aider et de t'envoyer mon adresse e-mail seulement pour cela il faudrait que tu me donnes ton adresse e-mail complète ! Car dans ton message je n'ai reçu que sophinette34 ! Voilà, bisous à toi et bisous à tous !

**Nuit Sans Lune**


	14. Ombre du passé

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le Chapitre 12, vous verrez il est assez bizarre ! Mais bon, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! Ha et au fait, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic (et oui encore !) et j'ai publié 2 chapitres, elle s'appelle Dangereuse. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi ! Réponses aux reviews :**

**Petite fille gentille : **Merci ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell : **Et bien on dirait que tu est allée lire toutes mes fictions d'un coup ! lol ! Je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent autant !

**Lilouthephoenix : **Et bien j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire autant que les autres !

**Lily7807 : **C'est Hermione qui est morte à trois ans, et elle est morte empoisonnée. Mais je dévoilerais plus de choses là dessus dans les prochains chapitres.

**Lady 22 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**Sophinette34 :** Dis, quand tu aura publié une fic tu me le dira pour que je jette un tit coup d'œil ? Et au faite, ça va tu t'en sors ?

**Jay :** Et bien la voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant que les autres chapitres !

**Yunakiss **: Pour ce qui est de dire la vérité sur sa relation avec Draco, Hermione compte le dire à ses amis mais… enfin tu verras dans ce chapitre !

**Kelidril :** Oui c'est vrai ce sont deux sentiments proches d'ailleurs j'en parle un peu dans ce chapitre.

**Hermylove :** Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**Zeeve lelula :** Je suis désolée je n'ai pas respecté mes résolutions mais c'est dur ! Surtout que j'ai trois fics maintenant ! Tu as lu la note ? Bisous à toi !

**Farore : **Quand elle dit : « Ou peut être que c'est trop dur pour toi Potter… » c'est parce qu'elle est sous l'influence de la bague. Et elle dit ça parce que Harry ne veut pas faire d'efforts pour son devoir de potions ! Voilà voilà !

**Linana : **Cette fois ma Julie tu est démasquée héhéhé ! Ouais, tu vas voir, ce chapitre est bizarre, avec des trucs du style… mais chut je te laisse lire !

**Soupops : **Et bien j'espère que ce Chapitre te plaira autant que les autres !

**Llewella : **Coucou la miss ! Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas lire Dangereuse ? Et attention à ce que tu vas mettre dans tes reviews hein faut pas dévoiler l'intrigue je te fais confiance ! Et Black Ginny ? ça avance ! En attendant j'espère que ce Chapitre va te plaire !

**Bloodymelou : **Merci ! Oui l'idée de l'âme d'Ambre dans le corps d'Hermione m'est apparue comme ça alors je me suis dit que ça irait bien dans une fiction !

**Zillah666 : **Oui et bien en attendant le Chapitre 13, voici le 12 et j'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Lisalune : **Ha oui, sa sœur… Et bien nous verrons bien comment va se débrouiller notre petite Hermione… Parce que dans ce chapitre… oui enfin je me tais ! Bonne lecture !

**Voilà, encore un très grand merci à vous tous et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 12 : Ombre du passé**

**Rappel : **« J'avoue c'est pas mal du tout ! J'aime bien ! Pink c'est ça ? »

« Oui c'est ça ! Tiens, voilà les filles qui arrivent ! »

Effectivement, un groupe de jeunes filles en tenue de sport pénétrèrent dans la pièce, en murmurant des « hooo » d'admiration. Plusieurs d'entres elles s'attroupèrent devant l'attirail moldu en chuchotant frénétiquement.

« A quoi va nous servir l'écran ? » demanda une fille à la longue chevelure noire en s'adressant à Hermione.

« Je voudrais vous montrer le clip de Pink, c'est la chanteuse qui a fait la chanson sur laquelle nous allons danser. Comme ça vous pourrez vous rendre compte vous même de l'esprit de la chanson et donner des idées pour les costumes. Bon, les filles, venez par là ! Allez ! » répondit Hermione.

Les jeunes filles se détournèrent enfin des objets moldus pour s'intéresser à Hermione. Celle ci les fit s'asseoir par terre, à quelques mètres de l'écran plasma. La brunette saisie une des cassettes de la pile et l'introduisit dans le magnétoscope. Elle appuya ensuite sur le bouton lecture, puis alla s'asseoir avec les autres par terre.

Le clip de Pink fascinait les jeunes sorcières qui ne connaissait rien du monde moldu, tandis que les autres, d'ascendance moldu, regardaient le clip en connaisseuses. Une fois qu'il fut terminé, Hermione se releva et arrêta la cassette. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les filles :

« Alors, vous voyez à peu près dans quel esprit nous allons danser ? »

Les filles approuvèrent avec des sourires et des murmures frénétiques.

« Bien. Alors levez vous, on va s'échauffer. » reprit Hermione en se dirigeant vers le centre de la pièce.

Tout en leur expliquant les muscles à échauffer, Hermione réalisait les différents étirements et les filles l'imitaient en calquant ses gestes.

Une fois qu'elle furent échauffées, Hermione leur montra les premiers pas de la danse :

« Regardez bien, au tout début nous allons rentrer en scène en deux groupes. Le premier groupe entrera à gauche et le deuxième à droite. Nous rentrerons en même temps de façon à nous faire face. Bien regardez. »

La brunette se posta vers le mur de droite et mima l'entrée de la danse : roulement des hanches, regard flamboyant au mur de gauche. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers les autres qui souriaient :

« N'hésitez pas à faire la démarche pétasse, c'est fait exprès. Pétasse mais fière. Dévisagez le groupe en face de vous comme si vous le mettiez au défi, ok ? Allez on essaye, voyons nous sommes dix sept… Alors un groupe de huit filles à gauche et de neuf à droite ! »

Les filles s'exécutèrent, Hermione se mit à gauche et Ginny à droite.

« Bien, allez, on entre, doucement, démarche comme je vous est montré, c'est parti. »

Les deux groupes entrèrent en se dévisageant, chacun mettant au défi l'adversaire, en une démarche sensuelle.

« Parfait ! C'est parfait ! Quand nous sommes ici, que les deux groupes sont séparés par un ou deux mètres environ, quelques filles bouchent les trous de façon à reformer plus qu'un seul groupe, voilà comme ça. Bien, tous le monde mémorise sa place ok ? Alors là vous tendez la jambe droite en arrière en laissant votre pointe de pied au sol, voilà, l'autre jambe reste plier. Déhanchez la hanche un peu vers la droite, voilà comme ça, et regard au public, allez ! Plus fier que ça le regard ! Vous savez, bien danser c'est une chose, mais savoir communiquer le regard au public c'est autre chose, très important le regard ! Bon ok, une fois que vous êtes comme ça vous claquez des doigts en augmentant le geste avec votre bras, oui bras droit ! Toujours vers le public n'oubliez pas. Ok, quatre fois, pas trop vite. Bien, à ce moment là la musique va aller plus vite, les pas ne sont pas compliqués mais il faut les enchaîner vite et c'est ça le plus dur alors faites en même temps que moi, on le fait lentement. » expliqua Hermione.

Pendant plus d'une heure la brunette enseigna patiemment les pas de la danse aux autres filles puis elle leur dit qu'il était l'heure d'y aller.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que Ginny et Hermione dans la salle, la rouquine s'effondra par terre.

« Pfou ! C'est physique ton truc ! J'ai mal partout… »

Hermione sourit et ramassa ses affaires, puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie suivie de Ginny qui traînait les pieds.

« J'ai faim. » dit la rouquine au bout d'un moment.

« Ca tombe bien parce qu'il est l'heure d'aller manger ! » répondit Hermione.

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent pour se diriger chacune de leur côté dans leur dortoir où elle pourrait déposer leurs affaires avant de redescendre vers la Grande Salle.

Hermione entra dans la salle commune, Draco était assis sur le canapé, le regard perdu dans les flammes du feu qui ronronnait gaiement. Hermione remarqua qu'il avait l'air anxieux.

La brunette posa ses affaires sur la table de la petite cuisine et s'avança vers son amoureux :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda t-elle une fois qu'elle se fut assise à côté de lui.

Il ne répondit pas. Draco tournait et retournait encore dans sa tête la lettre de son père. Voldemort, il était de nouveau actif et il la cherchait. Que se passerait-il s'il la retrouvait ? Il la tuerait, cela ne pouvait pas être autrement. Draco fronça les sourcils. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache que c'était elle, il ne fallait surtout pas. Draco la protégerait. C'est drôle comme on passe de la haine à l'amour… l'amour… Un sentiment nouveau pour Draco, un sentiment qui le laissait baigner dans un bonheur qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu et en même temps, qui le faisait atrocement souffrir… Son père lui avait dit un jour : « Ne tombe pas amoureux de la première fille que tu trouveras, mon fils. Les femmes sont des créatures attirantes et tellement dangereuses… ». « Mais quand est-ce que je saurais si je suis amoureux ? » lui avait demandé Draco à l'âge de ses 9 ans. « Tu le sauras… Quand on est amoureux, on le sait, on le sens. C'est comme ça. Tu sais Draco, j'ai longtemps détesté l'amour et tous les autres sentiments bas qui allaient avec… Mais quand il te tombe dessus, le fatal amour, tu n'y peux rien. Renier ses sentiments fait atrocement souffrir. » lui avait répondu son père, le regard mélancolique.

« Draco… »

Draco sortit de sa torpeur. Sa voix. Rien que le son de sa voix. Il était amoureux. C'était sûr maintenant, il ne pourrait jamais se passer d'elle rien que quelques jours… Draco leva la tête vers Hermione et plongea ses yeux gris dans ses yeux chocolats. Il y décela de l'inquiétude.

« Ca va ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Draco ? Parle moi… » répéta t-elle, une larme perlant au coin de son œil droit.

Draco se rapprocha d'elle et essuya la larme naissante avec son pouce. Hermione. Elle était tellement belle et tellement fragile à la fois. Sans prévenir il la pris dans ses bras et la serra tout contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais elle voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait Draco, mais dans ces cas là, le silence et le regard valaient mieux que les mots…

La brunette n'osa pas bouger, de peur de rompre le lien. Elle caressait doucement ses cheveux blonds et attendit qu'il fasse le premier geste. Il se retira enfin et la regarda dans les yeux. Pas maintenant. Il ne lui dirait pas maintenant, il ne pouvait pas lui dire maintenant… Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que Voldemort en voulait à sa vie et à sa famille…

« Je t'aime… » articula t-il faiblement.

Hermione laissa couler une larme sur sa joue rosie.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Draco… »

Ils dînèrent ensemble dans leur salle commune ce soir là, dans un silence pesant. Hermione aurait tellement voulue qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. Mais Draco s'était contenté de manger en silence. La brunette n'insista pas. Quand ce fut l'heure d'aller ce coucher, Hermione demanda timidement à Draco si elle pouvait rester avec lui, dans sa chambre. Draco avait accepté avec un sourire.

Le lendemain matin, c'était samedi. Draco caressait doucement les boucles brunes de sa compagne qui dormait paisiblement au creux de son cou. Elle ouvrit finalement un œil et se releva péniblement en essayant de se dépatouiller de sa chemise de nuit dans laquelle elle s'était emmêlée. Draco éclata de rire et l'aida à se repositionner correctement.

« Décidément, tu n'es pas du matin… » lui dit-il.

Hermione sourit. Il avait l'air plus détendu et plus aucune marque de l'anxiété de la veille n'apparaissait sur son doux visage. Hermione en fut contente et lui déposa une bise sur la joue avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Tandis qu'il entendait l'eau de la douche couler, Draco décida de se lever. Il enfila un jean délavé assez large et troué au niveau des genoux et un débardeur noir. Il ne comptait pas sortir dehors alors il n'enfila rien de plus. Il sortit de la chambre pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé de la salle commune. Il n'entendait plus le son de l'eau de la douche, Hermione devait être sortit. Effectivement, elle arriva dans la salle commune quelques minutes après, vêtue d'un jean moulant clair et s'évasant aux pieds et d'un pull en laine rouge aux mailles très espacées et en très grand col en rond qui laissait ses épaules nues et laissait entrevoir un débardeur beige dessous. Draco lui sourit :

« Tu est à croquer. »

Hermione s'approcha du canapé.

« Alors croque moi ! » ricana t-elle.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et la prit dans ses bras.

« Que veux tu faire aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Je sais pas… Et toi ? »

« On pourrais aller à Pré-au-lard ? » proposa la brunette.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Tous les deux ? »

« Ben oui, pourquoi ? » fit mine de s'étonner Hermione.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on s'affiche ensemble en public ? » continua Draco.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieur en lui lançant un regard auquel il ne pouvait résister.

« J'ai bien réfléchie. Et je pense qu'on ne devrais plus se cacher… enfin c'est mon avis ! » s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter.

« Et tes amis ? Que vont-ils en penser ? Tu devrais peut être leur en parler avant non… ? »

« Et toi alors ! Je te retourne la question. » répliqua Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas les Serpentard que ça va déranger puisque tu est belle et que tu est une Sang Pur… » répondit Draco.

« Non ! Ils sont au courant ? » s'affola Hermione.

« Non, calme toi… Mais ils le sauront tôt ou tard. Pour l'instant il serait préférable qu'ils ne soient pas au courant… Et… »

« Et ? » l'encouragea Hermione.

« Si on se montrent en public, ils vont croire que je sort avec une moldue et ça va attirer l'attention… » expliqua Draco.

« Et alors ! »

Draco ne répondit pas. Dans les deux cas il était coincé. Si il disait aux Serpentard qu'Hermione était une Sang Pur, plusieurs d'entre eux feront vite le rapprochement avec Ambre et la dénonceront à Voldemort. Et s'il ne disait rien mais s'affichait en public avec Hermione, ils dénonceront Draco à Voldemort comme quoi il trahirait les lois des Sang Pur avec une moldue et comme ce n'était pas son genre, ce serait alors Voldemort lui même qui ferait le rapprochement avec Ambre…

« Je pense qu'on ne devraient pas se montrer tout de suite… » finit-il par dire.

Hermione se releva brusquement :

« Alors quoi ? Je te fais honte, c'est ça ? Je croyais pourtant que tu m'aimais assez pour surmonter toutes ces conneries ! » s'énerva t-elle.

« Mais non c'est pas ça… »

« ALORS C'EST QUOI ? » cria Hermione.

« Mais calme toi voyons ! » risqua Draco en se levant et en s'approchant d'elle.

« NE ME TOUCHES PAS ! JE N'AI AUCUNE RAISON D'ETRE CALME ! »

Et elle sortit de la salle commune en courant. Draco était énervé maintenant lui aussi.

« _Quel foutu caractère ! Elle ne comprend même pas que je fais ça pour la protéger !_ » fulmina t-il en son fort intérieur.

Le beau blond sortit à son tour et entreprit de chercher Hermione dans les couloirs du château mais il ne le trouva pas. Il s'arrêta au bout de deux heures de recherches vaines pour souffler un peu quand deux mains l'agrippèrent dans le dos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione essuyait ses larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Avec un dernier reniflement elle décida de sortir de sa cachette. Au détour d'un couloir elle tomba sur Draco qui était en train d'embrasser Mélissa à pleine bouche ! La brunette hoqueta de surprise et déguerpit vite fait sans que Draco ne l'a remarque, et elle courut loin sans faire attention où la menaient ses pas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Draco repoussa brutalement Mélissa.

« Non mais qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris ? » s'énerva t-il.

« Tu me manquais… » minauda la blonde.

« Et bien pas moi ! » cracha Draco en tournant les talons, reprenant sa recherche d'Hermione.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La brunette avait tellement courue, folle de chagrin mêlé de rage et de haine qu'elle s'était perdue dans un endroit du château qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Cet endroit était sinistre et lui faisait froid dans le dos. On aurait dit une partie abandonnée du château qui aurait brûlé. Les murs étaient noirs de cendres, le sol était fait de parquet qui grinçait sinistrement et où il y avaient plusieurs trous qui débouchaient sur des sous sols obscurs et les quelques tableaux qui pendaient encore tristement aux murs étaient soit calcinés soit déchirés en lambeaux… Hermione n'osait pas avancer, de peur de passer au travers du fragile parquet. Soudain elle entendit chanter… Un chant de petite fille… Un écho sinistre qui résonnait entre les vieux murs de pierres noires et délabrées… Hermione crut qu'elle allait mourir de peur quand elle vit apparaître dans la pénombre une silhouette fantomatique…

**Fin du Chapitre**

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Vos avis seront très très bien reçus dans une review ! Avouez que ce Chapitre est bizarre non ? Mais vous verrez bien dans le Chapitre 13, celui qui porte chance… ou malchance ? Héhéhé… Pauvre Mione… Ha et je m'excuse pour la courteur (oui je sais c'est pas français ça) de ce Chapitre ! Bisous à tous,**

**Nuit Sans Lune**


End file.
